Sucedió un Diciembre
by Betzacosta
Summary: La vida puede cambiar en un solo momento. Edward Cullen, es un hombre solitario, tosco y aislado, busca solamente sobrevivir, escapando de las emociones o sentimientos. Todo hasta que llega Bella.
1. Diciembre, 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

No pude controlarme y aquí lo traigo. Esto es una locura que pensé para celebrar Navidad. Espero les agrade la idea xD

* * *

_Diciembre, 1._

Edward Cullen bajó las escaleras del patio de su casa sintiendo que tiritaba del frío, incluso con su abrigo completamente cerrado. Miró hacia el frente encontrándose con el bosque de la Peninsula _Olympic_, que ya estaba ligeramente cubierto de nieve_._ Era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba de esa condenada estación. También era una de las pocas cosas que aún le hacían sentir algún tipo de emoción positiva, de resto todo había pasado a ser únicamente tedio, aburrimiento y hasta amargura.

Ese bosque, quizás, el motivo por el que no había podido abandonar esa parte del país completamente. Había vivido en Forks prácticamente toda su vida, y había pensado que iba a hacerlo hasta el día que muriera, pero después todo había cambiado, dejándolo con una sensación de claustrofobia que iba a acabar con él.

Había ansiado también apartarse de la preocupación de su madre, la mirada de la gente del pueblo, y de su vida en general, de la que había estado más que hastiado y vencido. Ese era el verdadero motivo por el que se había ido a vivir a _Aberdeen._ El cual era un pueblo que estaba lo estratégicamente cerca para que su madre no se quejara porque nunca más la vería, y pudiera visitarlo de sorpresa cuando la preocupación llegara a niveles insospechados, y lo suficientemente lejos para apartarse de ese mundo donde todos lo habían visto desde que usaba pañales, y donde existían personas que se creían con derecho de pararlo en la calle, abrazarlo, consolarlo o atrapar sus mejillas y jalarlas como si estuvieran probando si pueden separar la piel de la cara con un simple acto de fuerza. O peor, los que se sentían con la obligación de opinar sobre su vida.

Caminó hacia los restos del tronco clavado en el patio de su casa y tomó el hacha que reposaba al lado. Necesitaba picar madera para la chimenea. Empezó la labor rápidamente, sintiendo sus antebrazos arder después de empuñar el hacha varias veces.

—¿Qué hace?

Edward dio un brinco y se desequilibró tan rápidamente que pensó que iba a dejar caer el hacha y matar a la dueña de esa voz chillona. Se giró para encontrar a una niña que no debía tener más de cinco años, por lo menos por el tamaño; tenía los ojos castaños, el cabello cubierto con un gorro de lana morado con una flor amarilla que había visto mejores días aunque algunas hebras mostraban que era algo parecido al marrón o al miel, ni idea, no conocía de colores específicos de cabello. Era blanca y lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué hace eso? —preguntó acercándose otro paso para mirar la madera cortada y él casi sonrió, aunque no lo hizo.

Al parecer la idiota niña no había recibido el memo sobre que él comía niños en el desayuno. Ese pueblo no lo conocía, lo cual agradecía y él había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerlo así. No hablaba con casi nadie, gruñía la mayoría del tiempo e ignoraba a quien intentara hacerse el amigable. No estaba ni medianamente interesado en forjar amistad o en tener algún tipo de compañía femenina; cuando la necesidad fisiológica llamaba simplemente viajaba a cualquier pueblo colindante o buscaba una profesional. Estaba totalmente desligado de la sociedad y le gustaba, incluso aunque poseyera la condenada cafetería que había supuestamente "arrebatado" a un vendedor de pacotilla llamado Hal.

Continuó su trabajo ignorándola e incluso sin importarle que le cayeran los restos de madera encima, ¿y qué si alguno le impactaba en un ojo? No era su hija, y los padres se lo merecían por no cuidarla lo suficiente o enseñarle buenos modales, como los referentes a no allanar terrenos ajenos.

—¿Qué? —escuchó que preguntaba y se detuvo para mirarla.

La niña asentía mirando hacia el lado y después se giró asustada, por haber sido encontrada, para sonreírle ampliamente. Edward frunció el ceño, quizás se había escapado de un sanatorio infantil.

—Oh, sí. Nani quiere saber si esta matando a su amigo…

Edward frunció el ceño y la miró confundido.

—¿Matando a su amigo? Niña, estoy cortando arboles, y tú me estás interrumpiendo. Lárgate de mi jodida propiedad —masculló comenzando a golpear otro pedazo de madera con mayor intensidad.

—Es que… a Nani le preocupa que esté matando a Azulejo…

—¿Azulejo? ¿Quién…? ¿Estoy alucinando? —preguntó girando a sus lados mientras se preguntaba si las doce cervezas que se bebió el día anterior lo habían vuelto un poco loco.

La niña lo miró como si estuviera desequilibrado, o exasperada porque no la entendía y se acercó hasta donde estaba el tronco, sin ningún temor por su integridad, lo que confirmaba su teoría sobre la alucinación.

—Nani es un hada, vive en el Olympic, ella era el hada de mi mamá, hasta que mi mamá dejó de verla. Entonces me buscó porque se sentía sola, y dijo que como tenemos la misma… sangre, podemos verla ambas. Entonces, ella está conmigo, pero extraña el bosque, así que cuando supo que veníamos se puso muy feliz, porque quería rencontrarse con sus amigos, pero entonces vio que estaba matando a alguien, y teme que sea Azulejo. Eso la pondría muy triste. ¿Está matando a Azulejo, señor?

Edward había dejado incluso de parpadear a la mitad de la historia. Había entrado en un estado de inercia inducida producto del cuento más aburrido del planeta.

—No, no estoy… Los árboles no tienen nombre y las hadas no existen —informó apoyando el hacha al lado y comenzando a recoger los pedazos de madera. Tenían que ser suficientes ya que prefería pegarse un tiro a seguir escuchando a la mocosa.

La niña lo miró con el ceño fruncido por unos instantes pero después sonrió. Ampliamente.

—Nani dice que lo ignore, señor. Mi mamá dice que no debo ignorar a mis mayores, pero creo que está diciendo algo horrible así que no voy a escucharlo.

Edward se encontró riendo entre dientes, algo que no mejoraba su dolor de cabeza, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, niña? —preguntó inclinándose para recoger un pedazo del suelo.

—Seis, señor —respondió moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si estuviese bailando—. ¿Sabe que la gente de aquí lo llama… malo? —Lo último lo dijo en un susurro y él asintió.

—Sí, y me gusta… —inquirió comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

—Pero… pero… ¡No! Los malos siempre mueren al final. Una vez, mi mamá me leyó un cuento sobre una bruja mala que hizo que una princesa durmiera por mil días. ¡Mil! Mire… ¡Muchas veces así! —Mientras hablaba subía sus dos manos y la abría ampliamente para después cerrarla con rapidez, como si eso fuera un total de mil—. ¿Quiere que le pongan a dormir tanto? Yo no querría eso…

Edward la ignoró y comenzó a caminar a la casa.

—Vete, niña. Mira que puedo comerte…

Ella se rio y comenzó a caminar acercándose a él, casi brincando alrededor.

—Los humanos no comen personas… —refutó muy segura.

—¿Ah, no? ¿No has oído hablar de Hansel y Gretel? ¿Tu mamá no te lo ha leído? Una bruja los cocinó en su gran horno y disfrutó cada pedacito de ellos por meses. Yo tengo un gran horno… ¿quieres apostar? ¿Qué te dice tu hada?

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se apartó varios pasos.

—¡Bella! —escuchó que gritaban y la niña se asustó aún más.

—Es mi mamá, me está llamando. Estoy en problemas… —dijo con tono apesadumbrado.

Edward frunció el ceño y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Te llamas Bella? La verdad no te queda. Eres bastante fea.

La niña hizo un puchero y lo miró golpeando un pie en la nieve.

—¡Me llamo Bella Swan y mi mamá dice que soy hermosa! ¡Usted sí es malo! —gritó y salió corriendo dejándolo solo.

Edward se encontró riendo mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Sí, había sido malo, pero demonios, había sido también la mayor diversión que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	2. Diciembre, 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 2._

Edward estaba sentado detrás de la barra de su cafetería, revisando el libro de contabilidad. Lo analizaba meticulosamente, a pesar que sabía que en verdad no le importaba mucho aparte de que no hubiera números rojos.

El local en general estaba bien para ser un sitio de un pueblo, pero era obvio que necesitaba un dueño que se apasionara sobre el hecho de ofrecer una hamburguesa grasienta o dar un infarto en potencia. Él ciertamente no era ese sujeto.

En cambio, había mantenido más o menos el formato anterior, las mesas de metal con fórmica azul claro, las sillas de metal con asientos floreados, y las luces blancas que sonaban como si hubieran cien abejas cantando. No le importaba cómo se viera el sitio, solamente que le diera de comer y que se mantuviera funcional prácticamente solo. La verdad, lo único que le gustaba estaba apostado a su lado; la caja registradora. A pesar que llevar los libros y hacer los pedidos, eran sus obligaciones.

—Un día movido, jefe —escuchó que le decían y alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Charlotte apoyada sobre el mostrador. Era la camarera que llevaba más tiempo en ese sitio, desde que estaba el antiguo dueño, Hal; sin embargo, había sido una de las que lo aceptó desde el principio, quizás porque estaba más interesada por el pago semanal que por alguna contienda de defensa pro-vejestorios.

Alzó su mirada para encontrar el local lleno, las meseras, nuevas y permanentes atendiendo, e incluso la puerta abriéndose con personas que debían esperar. Solamente había un pequeño centro comercial en el pueblo, que quedaba a unas cuadras de la cafetería, y la comida allí era una porquería, así que era lógico que se fueran todos a comer allí.

—Usualmente es así —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, y continuó su trabajo.

—Eso es gracias a Peter —comentó ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco pero no contestó. Todos sabían que Peter cocinaba bien, no bueno o divino, más bien rayando a lo solamente pasable, o por lo menos un poco mejor que la porquería del mall. Pero era su esposo, y no había otro cocinero decente que hubiese querido el trabajo.

—Hola, Cullen —escuchó que llamaban y suspiró de nuevo, volviendo a recordarse que debía acabar con su política de no hacer nada. Si remodelara el local, tendría una oficina y nadie lo molestaría. Alzó la mirada y se encontró al Jefe Milton—. Me dijo Lisa que me buscabas.

—¿Sabes quien es el dueño del Chevrolet destartalado que se encuentra estacionado en la esquina de mi casa? —Preguntó y lo vio fruncir el ceño—. Seriamente, hombre, está desde hace dos días y nadie lo mueve. Afea el barrio, o por lo menos más de lo normal.

—Lo investigaré —le indicó Garrett sin mucho ánimo y él asintió—. ¿Queda tarta de manzana?

—Para el comisario siempre hay tarta de manzana —respondió Charlotte salvándolo de contestar irónicamente, ya que a él era el único que le gustaba esa porquería, aunque sabía que debía proteger el negocio y no criticar su comida. Pero la pastelería no era ni cerca el fuerte de Peter.

Unas horas después, Edward había puesto al día las cuentas, almorzado, y estaba sacando los depósitos mensuales sobre los impuestos y los servicios.

—He decidido perdonarte por llamarme… eso, ayer.

Se tensó y alzó la cabeza, descubriendo a la misma niña que había encontrado en su casa el día anterior. Seguía usando ese horroroso sombrero y lo miraba con expectativa.

—Y yo he decidido comprar los mejores condimentos para comer niños. Aunque solo funcionan para los menores de siete años, ¿cuánto me dijiste que tenías?

La niña subió las manos y las bajó como si el comentario la hubiera exasperado.

—No vas a comerme… —le dijo con un tono que debía sonar seguro, aunque terminaba un poco tembloroso al final.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó mirándola con interés.

—Mi mamá me lo dijo, ¡y también me dijo que Hansel y Gretel matan a la bruja mala!

—Eso es lo que los papás dicen para que las niñas se confíen y después zaz, horno ven a mí…

Ella respiró como si estuviese calmándose, evitando explotar y Edward se rio de nuevo. Vale, había algo demasiado retorcido en molestar a alguien menor de diez años, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Quieres jugar algo? —le preguntó ella mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No —respondió inmediatamente y la vio poner un gran puchero—. Eso no funciona conmigo, mocosa.

—Nani dijo que jugarías si te lo pedía.

—Ciertamente, esa es un hada con problemas —respondió y después negó con la cabeza, cuestionando sobre si de verdad había dado veracidad a un hada.

—¿No sabes jugar nada? —continuó.

—Vale, tengo un juego —respondió enarcando una ceja. Bella abrió sus ojos y dio dos brinquillos sobre el asiento.

—¿Cuál?

—Sales por esa puerta, te escondes, cuentas hasta un millón y después saldré a buscarte…

Ella decayó un poco, y quiso sentirse un poco culpable por hacerle eso. Pero en verdad no lo hacía.

—No sé contar hasta un… millón… —respondió completamente afligida. Edward volvió a reír entre dientes.

—Entonces no puedes jugar —contestó muy convencido. La niña frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó entonces, imaginaba que cambiando de táctica.

Él gruñó y se levantó del asiento, buscó un pedazo de la tarta de manzana restante, la colocó en un plato y volvió a su puesto. La niña lo miraba ladeando la cabeza.

—Come y cállate, o vete de aquí —ordenó y dejó el plato frente a ella. La verdad parecía que necesitaba alimentar esos huesos flacuchos.

—La torta de mi mamá es mucho mejor… —escuchó que decía un par de minutos después—. Ella dice que la hace con amor y por eso sabe rico…

Él puso los ojos en blanco sintiendo que iba a vomitar. Se levantó y le apartó el plato de comida.

—Entonces pídele que te la haga…

Bella lo miró con otro puchero.

—Ella pues, no puede cocinar mucho ahora… —contestó insegura y él gruño, sentándose de nuevo decidido a ignorarla.

—¿Por qué es malo? —le preguntó ella y él gruñó de nuevo, le regresó el plato, ya que no quería responder otra pregunta, así que prefería que comiera—. Mi mamá dice que la gente mala necesita un abrazo… ¿Quiere que lo abrace?

—Cómete tu condenada tarta o incluiré un nuevo plato al menú. "Fea asada".

La niña le sacó la lengua pero no se movió, más bien se acomodó en el asiento y comenzó a comer la tarta de nuevo.

Él volvió su atención a los depósitos y volvió a reírse, sin poder controlarse.

—¿Sucede algo, jefe? —escuchó que Charlotte le preguntaba y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, la niña que me exaspera —contestó mostrándose exasperado.

—¿Qué niña? —escuchó que le preguntaban y alzó la mirada para encontrarse que nadie estaba sentado frente a él y no había ningún plato de tarta sobre la superficie.

Edward frunció el ceño y parpadeó varias veces. Iba a refutar pero después solamente negó con la cabeza. Temía que estuviese perdiendo la cabeza. O algo peor.

Terminó con los depósitos y guardó todo para largarse de allí. Estaba sintiéndose ansioso, quizás fuera culpa del alcohol, aunque la verdad en ese momento eso parecía una buena opción.

—Cierra tú esta noche, Charlotte, iré a hacer los depósitos —ordenó y salió de allí mirando alrededor, sin ningún rastro de un sombrero horrible.

* * *

Ayer creo que el sueño no me dejo explicar muy bien, así que hoy paso por acá a hablarles. Es un fic navideño, es una idea loca y espero que sea una historia dulce y navideña.

Como ven coloqué los días de diciembre, lo ideal hubiera sido que lo empezara el 1 de diciembre, pero bueno, no se pudo. Serán caps cortos, y publicare a menudo, o eso es lo que espero.

Me alegra que les vaya gustando, y bueno, ya verán qué sucede.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	3. Diciembre, 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 3._

Edward miró hacia la calle desde su casa. No estaba paranoico ni creía que una niña muerta lo seguía por algún motivo ulterior, o era alguien tan cobarde que le temía a un pequeño demonio de mitad de su tamaño. Solamente estaba siendo cauteloso y había decidido no salir de casa ese día.

Sinceramente, los dos días anteriores habían sido totalmente atípicos y fuera de carácter. Normalmente no hablaba con niños o querría torturarlos, a pesar de su fama, la realidad era que la mayoría del tiempo la gente lo ignoraba. Al principio, cuando se había mudado a la ciudad, la gente había intentado unirlo a la comunidad, pero poco a poco se fueron rindiendo cuando cortantemente había rechazado cada uno de sus avances para formar parte feliz de un grupo.

Claro, no siempre había sido así. Una vida atrás, una que no le gustaba recordar, él había sido distinto. Suspiró y caminó hacia el refrigerador, buscando otra cerveza, sin importar que ni siquiera fuera mediodía.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y miró hacia el televisor, esos eran los únicos muebles de esa habitación, aunque en las demás no había mucha diferencia, una mesa con cuatro sillas, una simple cama con un mesón en su habitación y otra cama en el cuarto de invitados por el único motivo de cuando Esme y Carlisle iban a visitarlo. Su madre había querido decorar su casa pero él lo había rechazado cada vez. Le gustaba su espacio, le gustaba no tener nada, le hacia sentir más liviano, si acaso pudiera hacerlo.

Escuchó que el teléfono sonaba y después de dejarlo que se desgastara un par de veces se levantó y lo cogió, sabía quién era la que llamaba y sabía cuán insistente podría ser.

—Hola, madre —saludó rápidamente sin molestarse en preguntar antes quién hablaba.

—¡Edward, mi amor! —escuchó que Esme le contestaba con emoción y excitación, mientras él daba otro sorbo a su botella—. Me alegra encontrarte. ¿Por qué no estás en la cafetería?

—¿Si pensabas que estaba en la cafetería para qué llamaste a la casa? —le reviró.

—Primero llamé a la cafetería, pero me dijeron que estabas aquí —confesó y él puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

—¡No! —Gritó y suspiró ya que sabía que la había herido—. Estoy bien, solamente un poco cansado, y tengo que hacer unas diligencias por lo que aprovecharé el día. ¿Cómo está papá?

—Bien —respondió y él caminó hasta el sofá para volverse a tirar en la misma posición de antes de contestar—. Aunque cree que es un superhéroe y quiere montarse en el techo a limpiar los canales. Le dije que esperara que vinieras, pero no quiere escucharme.

—¿Qué fuera? —preguntó tensándose.

—Vas a venir en navidad este año, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella y él suspiró pesadamente.

—Falta aún una vida para navidad, mamá —refutó tensamente.

—¡Claro que no! —Se quejó tan fuertemente que tuvo que apartar el teléfono por un instante—. Ya pronto será y quiero a toda mi familia unida, el año pasado no viniste con la excusa de aquella excursión.

La verdad se había quedado en su casa, tirado en el suelo pasando la borrachera, pero no era algo que su madre tuviera que saber.

—Sabes que ya no celebro navidad —respondió entre dientes y la escuchó suspirar.

—Han pasado años desde que eso sucedió, cielo —le respondió su madre con voz suave y él se quedó sobre el sofá tan liviano como el viento, preguntándose desde hacia cuánto tiempo todo había quedado definido como "eso"—. Es hora de dejar pasar las cosas. De comenzar a vivir. Eres un hombre joven, solamente tienes treinta y un año, Edward, tu padre y yo estamos preocupados.

—No tienen que estarlo, todo está bien —refunfuñó obviando el hecho de su adicción reciente y de la que puede, o puede que no, ser una alucinación de una pequeña niña muerta y/o perdida—. Estaré en la condenada casa para navidad, ¿estás feliz? —preguntó y escuchó que su madre suspiraba.

—Un poco, sí, extraño a mi hijo.

—¡Estamos a una hora y media de distancia, madre!

—Sí, y sin embargo no pisas Forks —respondió y él gruñó, ya que sabía que tenía un punto—. Bien, no importa, lo importante es que te tendremos esta navidad, y estaremos todos juntos. Tu hermano viene a casa.

—¿Jasper viene de Londres? —preguntó y frunció el ceño.

—Nos va a presentar a su novia… Al parecer va en serio.

Él bufó, ya que las últimas cinco también iban "en serio", y cada una había sido retirada de su vida como un corte de bisturí. Aunque tenía años sin verlo o siquiera tener una conversación con él, todo su conocimiento de su vida era por lo que Esme le contaba.

—Madre, debo correr, hacer las diligencias que, ah, te dije —interrumpió golpeando su cabeza. Escuchó suspirar a Esme de nuevo.

—Nos vemos pronto, hijo, te quiero —le dijo y él sonrió sin mucho humor.

—Yo también, adiós. Saluda a papá.

Trancó la llamada y se tomó toda la cerveza restante. Después se levantó del asiento y fue hacia el refrigerador, necesitaba licor o sino le dolería la cabeza.

—Maldición… —dijo cuando vio que no quedaba más.

Tomó su abrigo y salió rumbo hacia la puerta principal para ir a la licorería. Al abrirla, una hoja cayó al suelo, parecía que había sido pegada a la madera.

Frunció el ceño y se agachó para recogerla, al verla elevó sus cejas.

Era de esa niña, de la alucinación, sin duda alguna.

Ella, con su cabello castaño y ese horrible gorro de lana morado con una flor amarilla, estaba pintada detrás de la cafetería, pegada contra la pared como si estuviera ocultándose. Encima de ella había una nube como si estuviese hablando y los números 1.000.000, que de la forma que daban parecía que habían sido copiados de alguna parte.

Al ver la otra parte del dibujo se carcajeó, no pudo evitarlo, se rio tan fuerte que se pegó en el marco de la puerta y apretó su estómago con fuerza. Allí, junto a lo que parecía la puerta de atrás del edificio, estaba él, o la versión distorsionada que la alucinación entregaba, la cual resaltaba su cabello rojo fuego y dos cachos en su frente de color negro parecidos a las del demonio.

Y abajo en letra imprenta y deforme, estaba la palabra _"Señor Malo"_, junto con un corazón.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	4. Diciembre, 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas.

* * *

_Diciembre, 4._

Edward salió esa mañana más temprano que nunca ya que quería ver si Bella-Fea volvía a aparecer, pero no la encontró alrededor, ni allanando su patio o en los linderos del _Olympic_.

Ahora tenía mayor certeza que no se había vuelto completamente loco, poseía un dibujo de prueba, solo que no podía pedir confirmación de alguien que conocía para ver si notaba lo mismo que él y le demostrara que no estaba al borde de la esquizofrenia, ya que si bien él entendía completamente de qué iba la imagen que la niña había hecho, para cualquier adulto con mente morbosa promedio, eso sería totalmente pedófilo o contra la ley.

Así que había escondido el bendito dibujo.

Suspiró cuando no encontró ningún rastro de la chica y se devolvió para bañarse y salir.

Llegó a la cafetería poco después, no estaba lejos de su casa, pero odiaba caminar cuando había nieve. Al entrar comenzó a quitarse el abrigo humedecido mientras caminaba hacia la barra, tropezando en el acto con otra persona.

—¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! —ordenó con tono despectivo, a pesar que había sido él quien no había mirado. Técnicamente.

Sintió que la persona se sobresaltaba y se alejaba, cuando por fin logró lanzar un vistazo notó que era una de las camareras, aunque no la conocía. Frunció el ceño al ver su figura desgarbada y el uniforme que debía quedarle como dos tallas más grande. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Charlotte, por la barra y tomó asiento frente a ella.

—Sé que no podemos bajar más los estándares de los que existen, pero, ¿buscas intencionalmente cada vez una peor camarera? —refirió y vio como la mujer negaba con la cabeza pareciendo divertida.

Charlotte era la única que se lo aguantaba, quizás por eso, era la única con la que se entendía.

—Necesitaba el trabajo, y nosotros necesitábamos urgentemente ayuda, la semana pasada Natalie renunció porque la hiciste llorar, ¿no lo recuerdas? —le preguntó y él se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada ya que no quería aceptar que lo recordaba muy bien.

—¿Has visto a una niña por aquí? —preguntó en vez, moviendo uno de los trapos curtidos que reposaba doblado al lado de la caja registradora.

—Miles… millones —se jugó y él la miró con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Estás hablando de una niña en específico? ¿Tú? —le preguntó con tono aburrido.

Edward se encogió de hombros, ya que no deseaba explicar sobre sus temores alucinógenos o mostrar un interés que no debería en verdad sentir, y se fue a buscar los libros para hacer los ajustes. Sin embargo, al tocar el cuero, recordó el papel que estaba escondido debajo del colchón y sonrió ampliamente, tanto que otra de las camareras pasó y se asustó, alejándose de él rápidamente.

Se paró y salió del local, por la parte trasera. Justo donde estaba la niña del dibujo, estaba la Bella—Fea, con esa horrorosa gorra de lana morada y muy concentrada contando algo en voz baja.

—¿Qué haces, escuincla? —le preguntó divertido, ya que al verla allí causaba eso, así por fuera su cara estuviera forrada completamente con un ceño fruncido, y completo hastío.

—¡Un millón! —gritó ella saltando del banquillo de madera, o mejor dicho una caja de alimentos, y dando brinquillos emocionada—. ¡Sabía que me encontrarías!

—Vine a botar basura, niña, tú solo estás en el camino.

—Señor malo, ¿cómo hizo para encontrarme tan rápido? Acababa de terminar de contar —le preguntó ella colocándose las dos manos sobre sus mejillas y parpadeando repetidas veces. Él la miró confundido ya que ni de coña ella podría haber contado tanto.

—No, más bien quiero que te desaparezcas, ¿no sabes que odio a los niños? Aunque tengo un mayor desprecio a esa estúpida gorra que tienes, ¿no sabes que te ves ridícula?

Bella ladeó la cabeza y volvió a tomar asiento en la caja, concentrada en lo que le estaba diciendo, o tal vez intentando entenderlo. Unos segundos después asintió para sí misma.

—Nani dice que no me veo ridi… eso, y a mi madre le gusta —respondió enderezando sus hombros.

—Bueno, tu madre también es idiota, así como tu hada.

Ella abrió la boca asombrada y enrolló sus bracitos por su estómago, como si de verdad se hubiera molestado.

A él no debería preocuparle que le molestase, y puso sus ojos en blanco, incluso vio la puerta considerando regresar a su cafetería y dejar a la niña del infierno sola. Quizás, si estaba enfurruñada, dejaría de molestarlo. En cambio, y sin ninguna razón aparente, su boca se abrió.

—¿Aún quieres jugar? —preguntó y se horrorizó por ello.

La niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dio un brinquillo fuera de la caja. Toda la molestia anterior, se había acabado.

.

Ya cayendo la tarde, notó que algo extraño había sucedido. Nada había salido como esperaba. La verdad nunca había tenido la intensión de jugar con la niña, se había ido al depósito y esperaba que se aburriera como una ostra, mientras lo veía hacer el inventario de la comida para hacer el pedido. En cambio, la niña no se había ido, la tenía pegada como una lapa, saltando, brincando, y jugando con su idiota e inexistente hada. Aun así, todavía no le había exasperado del todo.

Sí, no podía callarse, y brincaba tanto que lo mareaba, usando cada caja como un trampolín, pero no la alejó de su lado. La ignoraba totalmente, pero le había dado comida cuando eran las horas, aunque solamente porque tenía que buscar la suya, y no quería que lo mirara salivando alrededor, lo cual la arruinaría de igual manera. Y hace veinte minutos le había dado de nuevo una tarta de manzana, únicamente para escucharla quejarse con que estaba muy mala.

Mientras la veía saltando de un lado hacia el otro, y frunció el ceño ya que un pensamiento perturbador entró por su cabeza. ¿La niña no se iba porque estaba entretenida o porque simplemente no tenía a donde ir? ¿Existiría en verdad una mamá o qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Será que siquiera tenía una casa? Su ropa estaba arrugada, y esa gorra… ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Pero tal vez no tenía a nadie, y solamente vagaba alrededor.

—Háblame de tu mamá —pidió girando hacia otra caja para no mirarla, mientras se reclamaba a sí mismo, si era huérfana o indigente el estado debía saberlo. ¿No era así?

—Ella a veces salta conmigo, me canta para dormir todas las noches, hasta que deje de escuchar ruido o se me quite el miedo. Nani dice que ella canta muy bien. Le gusta besarme mucho y… —Negó con la cabeza y sonrió—. A veces está triste. Pero yo la beso y después sonríe de nuevo, Nani dice que tengo que abrazarla mucho, así que lo hago. Hace poco lloró, pero no me gusta que llore, y le pedí que no lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué lloro? —preguntó con más interés del que debería.

—No sé, ella tenía un amigo que siempre la visitaba, a mi no me gustaba. La hacia poner triste, y yo se lo dije a ella pero ella me dijo que a veces la gente es mala aunque no quiere serlo, y se disculpa. Pero le dije a mami que lo vi una noche, que estaba en mi cuarto y me miraba extraño. Después no lo volví a ver. —Él se tensó cuando entendió qué estaba diciendo la niña—. ¿Por qué no hay navidad aquí? Me gustan las luces, ¿no le gustan las luces? Sobre todo las rojas, y cuando titilan me hacen reír, a Nani también le gustan, a veces brilla tanto como una de ellas y decimos que es nuestra navidad. Pero para brillar necesita una luz roja, ¿no tiene lucecitas rojas? Me gustan…

Edward parpadeó y la miró fijamente, arrodillado entre unas cajas, pero antes de hacer o decir nada, ella miró hacia la puerta y se devolvió asustada. Se acercó sin que él se lo esperara y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, señor malo —le susurró pasando las manos sobre su cuello para abrazarlo—, sabía que me encontraría cuando llegara al millón y usted sí me gusta…

Antes de poder hablar salió corriendo dejándolo completamente solo en el depósito, aturdido y preocupado de nuevo por el hecho de que estuviese sola y que la madre solo fuera un invento.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? —se preguntó cuando el último pensamiento entró por su cabeza.

Ella no era su problema, no debía importarle ni preocuparse por ella, o por nadie. Se iba a lavar las manos del asunto y si ella volvía a acercarse le gritaría para que se alejara, o la llevaría con Garrett para que la asignara con una familia. Se concentró a terminar su tarea para largarse de allí y olvidarse de escuinclas idiotas y tal vez hasta mentirosas.

—Edward —escuchó que lo llamaban un par de horas después. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Charlotte, quien se veía más que derrotada—, de nuevo, como cada año, te pregunto, aunque ya sé la respuesta. ¿Decoraremos de navidad? ¿Envió a los chicos a comprar cosas? Sé que cada año pasamos por esto, y cada año te niegas rotundamente, pero esto es un negocio, y es la festividad, y el ánimo de la gente…

—Compra las malditas cosas —masculló intempestivamente y ambos se miraron asombrados. Ambos por el hecho de que había cedido ya que cada año era una lucha siquiera considerarlo.

—Maravilloso… —respondió la mujer y comenzó a salir apresuradamente como si temiera que fuera a arrepentirse y quisiera escapar antes de darle la oportunidad.

—¡Charlotte! —le llamó y la vio golpear el marco de la puerta.

—Condenada artritis que no me deja correr más rápido… —masculló y se giró hacia él—. ¿Sí, Edward?

—Compra bombillas de color rojo.

La mujer alzó las cejas aturdida y después salió casi corriendo, dejándolo completamente fuera de sí. La confusión y la furia por lo que había hecho le invadieron y salió de allí rumbo a parar a Charlotte y esa condenada orden.

En vez, se dirigió a su casa con tres packs de seis cervezas, decidido a beber hasta la inconsciencia.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	5. Diciembre, 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Sé que no los he contestado, pero es que se me hace muy complicado por el tiempo en que actualizo. Los he leído todos :D

* * *

_Diciembre, 5._

Edward se metió debajo de la regadera y movió la llave para que el agua cambiara completamente a fría, gritando cuando golpeó su cuerpo. Era una tortura pero necesitaba algo que lo sacara del entumecimiento de la borrachera del día anterior. Ni siquiera había podido pararse de la cama hasta después de pasado el mediodía, y solo porque el estómago le ardía terriblemente, y tenía que tomar el remedio para que cesara.

Salió de la ducha media hora después y cuando pasó por el pasillo para ir a la habitación se detuvo en la ventana que daba al frente de la casa. Allí seguía el vehículo. Podría jurar que un momento del día anterior cuando estaba emborrachándose hasta la inconsciencia, había visto a alguien moviéndose por allí. Eso había alzado todas sus defensas.

Corrió hacia la habitación para vestirse y después salió de la casa rumbo hacia el carro destartalado. Cuando llegó al sitio miró hacia los lados preguntándose si habría alguien alrededor, sintiéndose de repente inseguro.

Luego, observó dentro del carro, aunque a todas vistas parecía abandonado, tenía más que todo basura, y una manta gruesa. Nada más.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a ver los alrededores, más cauteloso que antes. En ese pueblo, como en Forks, la tasa de crímenes era muy baja, y la mayoría provenían de foráneos. Claro, estaba cerca la cafetería, y más adelante tenía el mall, pero las casas residenciales eran más bien escasas en esa zona, y él sería, sin duda, el principal objetivo en el caso de un robo.

Miró hacia los lados y salió de allí rumbo al trabajo, quizás estuviese actuando como paranoico, o estuviese reaccionando al alcohol, pero ciertamente ahora prestaría más atención.

Se dirigió a su camioneta rumbo a la cafetería. Cuando se estacionó y salió del auto sintió que la furia lo invadía.

Charlotte no había perdido tiempo, como si el hecho de que se tardara significara que perdería su oportunidad. No que estuviese muy equivocada.

La fachada estaba rodeada con guirnaldas y luces gruesas de color rojo, a través de la ventana se veía que había un árbol de navidad, lleno de adornos y unos aros rojos y verdes que cubrían todo el cielo.

Sintió que un ataque de ira quería brotar de su pecho. Quería acabar con cada uno de esos adornos. Odiaba la navidad, detestaba el consumismo que conllevaba, la compra de esos adornos que no deseaba más que pisotear y destrozar hasta desintegrarlos. Sintió un aguijón de dolor y se percató medianamente que sus manos estaban forjadas en puño con tanta fuerza que le hacia daño.

En ese instante decidió que nada importaba, destrozaría cada adorno y después despediría a Charlotte por seguir esa orden tan descabellada. Pero cuando dio tres pasos hacia la fachada se detuvo. La niña estaba sentada en otra caja frente a una bombilla roja y sonreía mientras asentía como si estuviese entonando una canción.

Edward respiró y sintió como el control volvía a su cuerpo, a duras penas, de alguna manera lo había perdido totalmente en los últimos tres minutos, o quizás desde que esa mocosa casi le hacia perder un brazo por el hacha.

Caminó los pasos restantes y llegó junto a Bella, quien movía la cabeza más insistentemente. Cuando se detuvo a su lado, la niña alzó la cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos brillantes, llenos de emoción. Constatar ese hecho, hizo que algo dentro de su pecho se estrujara, algo que tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir y que no tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Lo escuchas? —preguntó ella y él parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

—¿Qué debo escuchar? —le interrogó enarcando una ceja.

—La música, Nani esta brillando y canta para mí, está tan feliz por las luces rojas… —dijo emocionada y él tragó grueso, apartándose un paso.

—No escucho nada, mocosa —repuso intentando apartarse de ella, porque no sabía en qué momento, o cómo, en escasos cinco días esa niña estaba afectándolo en formas que no debía ocurrir.

Bella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Está bien, mi mamá tampoco lo escucha, pero a veces baila como Nani, también solo para mí…

Él frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar para entrar al local.

—Gracias por las luces rojas… —dijo ella levantándose y brincando alrededor. Él entró sin decir una palabra. No había ninguna que pudiera decir a una niña de seis años.

Caminó por el local viendo como la gente lo miraba en una mezcla de emoción y expectativa, como si al haber permitido que pusieran la condenada navidad, algo en él hubiese cambiado. Con un simple acto había arruinado todo el avance que había hecho en los últimos años.

—Jefe, buena decoración —escuchó que Lilian, una de las meseras le decía sonriendo cuando tomó asiento detrás de la barra.

—Sí, deberíamos tenerlo así todo el año, mejor que la porquería que nos tiene habituados —gritó Peter desde la cocina y todos los que estaban alrededor se rieron. Él apretó los labios.

—Debería traer un equipo de sonido de mi casa y poner villancicos. Eso terminaría de poner el ambiente —anunció Charlotte y él gruñó mirándola frustrado.

—¿Qué tal si todos hacen eso por los que les pagan y dejan de hablar? —masculló explotando, alzando la cabeza de su puesto, y después de ver varios respingos, todos hicieron exactamente eso.

.

Él no podría soportar estar más allí, consideró una hora después, aún la resaca estaba matándolo y quería dormir un rato. Igual, no podía trabajar, entre las luces y los brillantes rojos, la gente riendo emocionada, ya que parecía que al meter algo navideño se permitía a la gente a ser insoportable, era demasiado para poder controlarlo, así que se levantó y salió del sitio por la puerta trasera. Masculló frustrado cuando recordó que el vehículo estaba estacionado en el frente.

—¡Señor malo! —escuchó que le gritaba la niña, pero apretó el paso, ya que no quería verla—. ¡Señor malo! —volvió a gritar corriendo ahora detrás de él. Al parecer la razón por la que no la había visto adentro era porque había estado sentada en la caja donde la había encontrado el día anterior—. Señor malo, espere, por favor, mis piernas son muy chiquititas… —escuchó que gritaba.

Llegó a su vehículo, sin parar, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta sintió que le jalaba la bota del jean, apretándolo. Giró y la miró con la cara más asqueada y molesta que pudo crear. Evidentemente, la niña no sabía nada sobre caras mortalmente serias. En cambio, la creatura imbécil, estaba sonriéndole más ampliamente.

—¡Quería entregarle su regalo! —Gritó ella jalando su bota de nuevo sin dejar de sonreír—. Mami tampoco podía oír, así que yo le hice uno a ella, y le gustó y me dijo que ahora sí entendía a Nani, aunque no la ha vuelto a ver, pero Nani dice que no le importa.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se volteó para abrir la puerta.

—¡Tenga! —gritó ella jalando su bota del jean de nuevo y al girarse encontró que le estaba ofreciendo una hoja de papel.

La tomó más por inercia que otra cosa, y la miró casi con miedo. Estaban ellos dos en el dibujo, descubrió, incluso estaba la horrible gorra morado, aunque en verdad era un manchón morado con amarillo. Él tenía aún sus cachos en su frente pero sonreía. Una sonrisa terrible, debía agregar, distorsionada. Entre ellos estaba un árbol de navidad, con luces rojas y el hada, que tenía una de esas nubes que hablaban y en ellos signos incomprensibles, que imaginaba era la canción de la hada.

—Mire, ¿ahora sí puede saber qué canta? Hace una navidad, con un árbol hermoso, señor malo, y las luces rojas. Es mágica…

Edward tragó grueso y miró el dibujo sintiendo furia de nuevo, miró a la niña que le sonreía y apretó los labios con fuerza, antes de explotar.

—Este es un dibujo terrible, mocosa, ¿y eres acaso idiota? Esa hada no habla, ni existe, y la magia tampoco. Es mejor que lo entiendas desde ya —le dijo rompiendo el dibujo por la mitad y enrollándolo debajo de su puño—. Vete de aquí.

La miró un segundo antes de abrir por fin la puerta del carro y la encontró con un puchero más grande que nunca.

—Y te dije que eso no funcionaba conmigo —declaró montándose en el vehículo. Miró hacia afuera y la encontró parada en el mismo sitio, con lágrimas en sus mejillas, y después salió corriendo hasta detrás de la cafetería.

Edward suspiró ya que eso no le hizo sentir nada mejor, y tenía años apartándose de la gente. Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya está hecho, es una simple mocosa —se convenció tenso mientras metía la llave en el encendido. En vez, abrió la otra mano y encontró los restos del dibujo.

Tragó grueso de nuevo, mientras lo abría y unía los bordes sobre el volante.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	6. Diciembre, 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 6._

Edward salió de la camioneta y tomó dos de las bolsas que estaban apostadas en el puesto trasero y se dirigió a su casa. Normalmente no era previsivo, o le importaba las nevadas, tormentas y sus derivados, pero ese día desde que había llegado a la cafetería no había existido otro tema de conversación que ese. Que si la tormenta iba a ser grande, que si iba a ser fuerte, que estaban avecinando que las temperaturas bajarían a los cero grados. Que si no podrían salir de la casa durante el resto de un siglo por culpa de un poco de nieve.

Honestamente, cada invierno era lo mismo, tenían pánico a la nieve como si no tuviese milenios existiendo y probablemente seguiría viniendo mucho después que todos ellos se hubieran ido.

Aunque después de haberlo escuchado de prácticamente cada uno de los comensales de la cafetería y de sus empleados, incluso casi del perro callejero de la esquina; había salido de allí a comprar comida, únicamente porque sus reservas estaban más que escasas, quizás un poco de agua y queso podrido. Y solo un par de cervezas.

Dejó todas las bolsas en el mesón de la cocina y empezó a arreglar las cosas evitando pensar o dispersarse. Ese día lo había pasado inquieto, y había sido algo totalmente idiota por hacer, quizás fue exactamente esa razón por la que había terminado en el supermercado. Había pasado el día viendo a los lados buscando a una escuincla mocosa y fastidiosa, preocupándose porque no hubiera aparecido por ningún lado.

Debería sentirse más bien aliviado, no tenía a una niña mitad alucinación, mitad esquizofrénica detrás de él oliéndole el cogote, era lo que había querido cuando había roto el dichoso dibujo y le había gritado. Sin embargo, había pasado todo el día deseando verla, que le sonriera, o que sacara alguna de las niñerías que tenía desquiciándolo desde casi una semana.

—Decidido, ya me volví completamente loco —masculló tirando las bolsas en la basura y pateando el pote antes de irse a sentar sobre el sofá para ver televisión.

.

La tormenta se agudizó un poco después de las ocho de la noche. Era ciertamente de las buenas, miró mientras duraba la propaganda y prácticamente estaba todo difuminado por la nieve y el viento. Se estremeció solamente al verlo, sabía por experiencia que esas nevadas eran las peores, había tenido que salir a una de ellas una vez, casi diez años atrás, porque Jasper se había fracturado un pie en una de sus andanzas y casi habían muerto en el intento.

Suspiró profundamente y apagó el televisor un par de horas después, no tenía ánimos de ver más programas repetidos ni de beber y amanecer con resaca. Después de la del día anterior sabía que necesitaría unos días de descanso, ofreciéndole el debido respeto al alcohol.

Tiró otra leña a la chimenea y calibró el calentador antes de irse a dormir, a pesar que tuvo que danzar en ella un tiempo antes de por fin caer rendido.

Parpadeó un par de veces y abrió los ojos sintiéndose en guardia, no sabía qué demonios lo había despertado pero gruñó en silencio, odiaba despertarse en medio de la noche porque sabía que no volvería a dormirse. Observó el reloj que reposaba en la mesita de noche y frunció el ceño al ver que faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche. En ese instante entendió qué lo había despertado. Estaban tocando la puerta de la casa, insistentemente.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó saltando de la cama y cogiendo un jean y un abrigo del closet.

Se vistió en el camino hasta llegar a la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y frunció el ceño, se reconocía la figura de una persona, pero no podía notar mucho más, la nevada no lo permitía.

—¡¿Quién es?! —gritó desde la puerta.

—¡Por favor, señor Cullen! —le gritaron del otro lado y sabiendo que no eran los ladrones del Chevrolet, porque ellos, de ninguna manera, tocarían la puerta y lo llamarían por su nombre, abrió la puerta.

Inmediatamente sintió que el frío lo golpeaba como una puñada en cada parte de piel desnuda.

—¿Qué diablos quiere? ¡Esta loca o qué le pasa! ¿Cómo se le ocurre salir en medio de una tormenta?

Al poder visualizar mejor y por la voz de antes, notó que era una mujer, pero no pudo saber nada más, ya que estaba cubierta por lo que parecía ser tres abrigos, una bufanda, un gorro o un par, y solo se mostraba sus ojos.

—Yo… —La mujer titilaba y temblaba con fuerza—, quería saber si… podría… —Se calló y jadeó imaginaba que del frío—… entrar a su casa por el resto de la nevada. Mi…

—¡Está totalmente desquiciada! —gritó él despectivamente—. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Lárguese para su casa!

La vio temblar con mayor fuerza.

—Por favor, no tengo casa, estoy en el vehículo que…

—¿Es usted la dueña del Chevrolet? —Preguntó acelerado—. ¡Además está invadiendo propiedad! —gritó furioso.

—¡La calle es vía pública, señor! —le gritó con tono desesperada.

—Si es una indigente puede ir a la policía, espere que la llamo para que la venga a buscar.

—¡No, por favor! —rogó ella moviendo su mano para tocarlo, aunque la apertura reducida de la puerta se lo impidió—. Solamente necesito un sitio donde estar durante la noche, señor, solamente eso.

—No —respondió él frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se vio tan desvalida por un instante que él casi cedió, hasta que volvió a endurecerse, no conocía esa mujer, sus mañas y no era su problema lo que le estaba sucediendo. La vio suspirar.

—Bien, si no puede aceptarme a mí, podría hacerlo con mi hija… se lo ruego, señor, está muriendo del frío… Por favor… —La voz al final se le rompió y Edward la miró con fiereza.

—¿Me está diciendo que es tan desnaturalizada que tiene una niña encerrada en el carro en medio de esta tormenta? —preguntó frustrado.

La mujer asintió un par de veces y después negó con la cabeza.

—Fue una equivocación, todo esto lo fue, pero si me permite…

—Llamaré a la policía…

—¡No, por Dios, me la quitaran, señor Cullen!

—¡Es lo que se merece! —le gritó él y ella asintió.

—Tiene razón, lo sé. —Subió sus manos y las unió mirándolo—. Le prometo que mañana me iré de aquí, le prometo que le pagaré por la estadía cuando… cuando me pague, señor, puede hasta descontarlo por lo que interesa. Pero por favor… por favor… —La voz se le terminó de romper y parecía que estuviese llorando.

Edward frunció el ceño y miró hacia la casa, intentando decidir. Él no hacia eso, normalmente. No metía extraños sin ninguna razón. Pero también sabía que habían muchas posibilidades de que si se quedaba en la calle moriría congelada.

—¿No hay nadie más donde pueda ir? —insistió reticentemente y la mujer se quedó paralizada por un instante.

—¿Pero, qué demonios le paso? —preguntó desesperada explotando—. ¿Cómo puede ser tan inhumano? Pensé… pensé… Dios santo… —dijo con voz rota—. Pensé que si por lo menos no lo haría por mí lo haría por mi hija, señor, después de todo la ha tratado en estos días y parecía que hasta le agradaba. Es una bebé, señor, es mi bebé y…

Edward se quedó quieto por un instante, procesando la información recibida y comprendiendo por fin qué estaba sucediendo y quién era la niña a la que se estaba refiriendo. Sintió más que cuchillas clavándose en cada parte de su piel, sintió un puñal golpeando su pecho. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y todo su cuerpo entró en tensión.

—¡Bella! —gritó entonces, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	7. Diciembre, 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Hoy publico temprano, porque tendremos dos capítulos. Más tarde publicare el siguiente.

* * *

_Diciembre, 7._

Edward tomó a la mujer por sus hombros y la jaló dentro de la casa, un paso dentro del pasillo.

—¡¿Bella está en el Chevrolet sola?!

—Tenía miedo de sacarla del poco calor que tenía y hacerla caminar hasta acá… —dijo con tono desesperado. Estaba aterrorizada, ahora veía que estaba llorando, y las lágrimas se habían cristalizado. La tensión de su cuerpo se hizo mayor.

—Va a subir las escaleras, entrar en la primera puerta y abrir el agua caliente al máximo. ¿Entiende?

—Pero, yo tengo que buscar a…

—¡Haga caso, condenada mujer! —gritó él apartándose— . ¡Yo iré a buscarla, usted métase en el baño y abra el agua caliente!

Con eso tomó los abrigos que tenía colgados en el perchero y salió corriendo lejos de la casa. Cada paso era una nueva puñalada contra su cuerpo, incluso el viento estaba tan fuerte que lo empujaba hacia atrás, pero no le importaba, siguió caminando hacia llegar a la esquina de su casa y hacia el Chevrolet. Por lo rápido y lo desquiciado que estaba se golpeó la rodilla con el guardafangos, pero ni siquiera lo sintió.

El vehículo estaba encendido así que imaginaba que la calefacción también lo estaba, pero no era ni medianamente lo suficiente. Abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y encontró a Bella envuelta entre ropa, mantas y hecha un ovillo en uno de los lados. Metió mitad del cuerpo en el carro y vio como temblaba. Su corazón se arrugó hasta casi desaparecer dentro de su pecho.

—¿Bella? —le preguntó tocando su pierna sobre las mantas— . ¿Mocosa?

La vio moverse y abrir sus ojos hacia él, o era lo que medio observaba de la pobre luz que encendió el vehículo al tener la puerta abierta.

—¿Señor Malo? —preguntó ella castañeando, sus labios estaban ligeramente azulados— . Me encontró… pero no había terminado de contar hasta un millón. Esta vez solo llegue a tres.

Edward se metió en el carro y tragando grueso la jaló hacia su cuerpo.

—Daremos un pequeño paseo… —le dijo y la sintió negar contra su pecho.

—Hay mucho frío… —le susurró ella.

—Lo sé, y lo haré desaparecer. ¿Esta bien, escuincla? —le dijo y la sintió temblar contra su cuerpo.

—Nani no quiso cantar más ayer después que la rompiera… —le confesó la niña con otro puchero.

Edward cerró los ojos y comenzó a cubrirla con todos los abrigos que había llevado, además de las mantas, y la tomó en brazos. Pero aun así la escuchó quejarse lastimosamente cuando salieron a la intemperie. La apretó con más fuerza y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la casa, casi corriendo.

Cuando entró, cerró la puerta, y salió apresurado por las escaleras, hasta la puerta del baño.

—¿Señora… señora? —Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios se llamaba.

La puerta se abrió, haciéndolo parpadear por el vapor. Ella seguía igual de vestida, pero la bañera estaba medio llena. Entró al baño y dejó a Bella sobre el inodoro.

—Gracias… —escuchó que ella decía y él asintió bruscamente, sin siquiera verla, ya que estaba cubriendo más a Bella, incluso cuando sabía que pronto debía ser desvestida.

—¿Dónde tiene la ropa de ambas? —inquirió.

—No va a salir de nuevo —le comentó la mujer— . Está bien, mire…

—Solamente dígame dónde está la condenada ropa, mujer —declaró toscamente. Ella no hablo por unos segundos, imaginaba que midiendo si iba a ganar o no, hasta que suspiró.

—En el maletero… —respondió y él asintió girándose para salir de la habitación del baño.

—Señor Cullen. —Él se detuvo y volteó la cabeza para mirarla, quizás por primera vez en la noche, ya que la bufanda y el gorro se habían ido. Parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido ya que era demasiado parecida a Bella, tenía el cabello castaño aunque más oscuro que el de la niña, y los ojos marrones, y era blanca como el arroz, aunque tal vez tuviera que ver más con la iluminación— . Mi nombre es Isabella Swan —le comentó y él asintió antes de salir de allí trancando la puerta para dejarles privacidad.

.

Edward vio el reloj de su mesita de noche y parpadeó agotado al descubrir que ya iban a ser las tres de la mañana. Había hecho que las mujeres estuviesen en el agua caliente hasta que esta se acabó; mientras tanto había llamado a su padre para que le dijera cómo hacer para que ellas no se enfermaran y mantenerlas en calor. Después había hecho algo totalmente estúpido, pero esa solo era una de las cosas de esa índole que había realizado en esos días.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la del lado, que era la de invitados. Tocó la puerta una vez y esperó.

—Pasa —escuchó que la mujer, Isabella, decía. Entró y encontró a Bella acostada en la cama, envuelta en prácticamente todas las mantas que Edward había encontrado, excepto las que cubrían su cama. Sus mejillas eran de nuevo rosas al igual que sus labios. Y eso, fuera de todo pronostico, le aliviaba.

—¿Se tomó toda la leche caliente? Mi padre dice que la ayudará… —le dijo y vio que la mujer asentía.

—Ya estamos bien, ¿verdad, Bella? —le preguntó su madre acariciando sus mejillas. Ella aún estaba abrigada, a pesar que la calefacción estaba al máximo, pero se veía también totalmente aliviada.

—Sí, mami —le contestó y le sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos un segundo— . ¿Señor Malo?

—¡Bella! —Gritó su madre horrorizada mientras veía a Edward con vergüenza— . Discúlpate inmediatamente, los adultos no pueden llamarse de esa manera, cariño…

—Está bien —respondió él sonriendo ligeramente.

—Él me llamó fea y dijo que mi nombre era feo, mamá, por eso es señor Malo.

Isabella frunció el ceño y miró a Edward, quien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién demonios se llama Bella? —masculló de mal humor, en voz baja. Isabella se rio sonando divertida.

—Yo lo hago —contestó. Al parecer lo había escuchado— . Ella y yo nos llamamos igual, Isabella. Durante toda mi niñez mi padre, Charlie, me llamó de esa manera, y siempre me gustó. Cuando tuve a Bella decidí nombrarla de la misma manera. Era mi hija, ¿por qué no podía llamarla igual a mí cuando existen tantos hombres que se llaman como sus padres?

Edward asintió, aunque sinceramente le parecía la idea más descabellada de la historia. La mujer besó la mejilla de su hija.

—Iré a acomodar las cosas en el baño. Debes dormir, hermosa…

La niña asintió y ella le sonrió a Edward antes de caminar a la puerta del frente, dejando esta abierta.

Él se acercó a la cama de Bella y se sentó a su lado.

—Entonces, mocosa… —dijo y le entregó lo que había hecho.

Bella sacó las manos del montón de mantas y tomó el pedazo de papel, lo abrió y sonrió ampliamente. Era el dibujo anterior pegado con cinta plástica y alisado lo más que pudo, que no fue demasiado.

—El dibujo no estaba tan mal como había pensado. Ya le puedes decir a esa hada tuya que deje de ser tan malcriada… —dijo apartando la mirada. De todas las cosas del mundo, jamás creyó que mencionaría esa frase.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y asintió, girándose para dormir, acomodando el papel sobre su pecho.

Edward salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para preparar un trago. Un par de minutos después escuchó que la madre de Bella entraba. Le ofreció el vaso.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Ron —respondió y la vio negar con la cabeza.

—No me gusta eso, pero gracias —respondió sonriendo ligeramente y ofreciéndole de vuelta la bebida.

—Mi padre dice que la terminara de calentar. Tómeselo —ordenó y ella asintió, tomando el vaso y apoyándose contra el mesón en el acto. Le dio un sorbo a la bebida en total silencio.

—Gracias por ayudarnos —comentó Isabella un par de minutos después. Edward asintió y después se pasó la mano por el cabello— . Esto no es algo que me pase a menudo, la verdad nunca debió haber ocurrido. Yo vivía en Seattle, pero tuve que irme… apresuradamente. Todo fue una total equivocación, pero cuando ya venía en viaje descubrí que todos mis ahorros se habían ido. Quedé varada en esta ciudad hace una semana cuando me quedé sin gasolina.

—Debió pedir ayuda —respondió entre dientes.

—Tengo tantos tiempo habituada a resolver todo sola que no se me pasó por la cabeza. —Suspiró y volvió a tomar un sorbo de ron, arrugando la cara con asco— . Tuve unos minutos de crisis pero después decidí que todo se resolvería, solamente conseguiría trabajo, y con mi primer pago compraría la suficiente gasolina para llegar a mi destino… —Miró hacia la ventana de la cocina y frunció el ceño— . No conté con la tormenta.

—Todo el condenado día ha estado sonando que iba a ser fuerte… —declaró y ella asintió.

—Creí idiotamente que con los diez dólares que le preste a una compañera de trabajo, podría pagar la gasolina suficiente para sobrevivir la tormenta. No sabía ni me imaginaba que sería tan fuerte...

—Debió pedirle a su jefe un adelanto.

Isabella lo miró con diversión y tomó otro sorbo de ron.

—¿Qué demonios sucede? —preguntó él exasperado.

—¿Podría darme un adelanto? —inquirió y Edward parpadeó un par de veces antes de golpearse a sí mismo por la cabeza.

—Trabajas en la cafetería. Claro, ¿por qué otra razón Bella prácticamente viviría allí? —Se dijo a sí mismo— . Se come toda la comida y corre como si le perteneciera. Era tan obvio… —Y él pensando que era una alucinación.

—Le prometo que tenía toda la intensión de pagar cada cosa que le ha dado.

—¡No hará tal cosa! —gritó él negando con la cabeza y después suspiró profundamente. Ella se tensó y se vio un poco incómoda.

—Disculpe de nuevo la imposición, le prometo que a primera hora nos tendrá fuera de aquí —comentó apresuradamente.

—Váyase a dormir, señora Swan, debe estar agotada…

—Llámeme solo Isabella —dijo ella y él asintió.

—Buenas noches —contestó y ella sonrió dejando el vaso a medio terminar sobre el mesón. Después salió de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras.

Edward se quedó mucho tiempo parado contra un gabinete de la cocina, preguntándose cómo demonios había pasado de no tratar con nadie a tener a dos mujeres durmiendo bajo su propio techo.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	8. Diciembre 7 Segunda Parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Lo prometido es deuda.

* * *

_Diciembre, 7. Segunda Parte._

Isabella abrió los ojos sintiendo que Bella le clavaba un pie en su costilla, y una de sus manos empujaba su cara hacia el otro lado. Le apartó la mano y la pierna, para después estirarse gimiendo un poco ya que la posición había hecho que sus músculos se entumecieran.

Observó hacia la ventana y notó que todo estaba nublado y que la nieve seguía cayendo con intensidad. Cerró los ojos y emitió un pequeño rezo de agradecimiento en silencio. Después, giró su cabeza y miró hacia su hija.

—Mi pequeña… —susurró acercándose y acariciando su cabello color miel. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía más relajada y cómoda de lo que había dormido en el lapso de esa semana—. Te prometo que es la última vez que dejaré que te afecte mi maldición.

Besó su frente y se levantó de la cama, sin saber bien qué hora era. Se sentía ansiosa, casi rozando a la hiperactividad. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas y a pesar que había dormido mucho tiempo, porque así lo sentía, igual se había despertado más que agitada, quizás fueran vestigios del subidón de adrenalina de la noche anterior.

Sabía claramente lo que debía hacer para menguarlo. Tomó un poco de ropa abrigada de una de las maletas que Edward había llevado de su vehículo y caminó hasta el baño para lavarse, encontrando el pasillo totalmente desierto.

Veinte minutos después se encontraba en una cocina que no era suya revisando cada uno de los gabinetes buscando ingredientes. Sabía que sería más efectivo si tuviera un poco de ingredientes para hacer una tarta de manzana o de ciruela, nada le calmaba más y le permitía pensar que hacer con la masa las figuras de rejillas que llevaban encima, pero él no tenía todos los ingredientes o, al parecer, algún utensilio repostero, así que se tenía que conformar con unos simples panqueques.

Cuando estaba haciendo la mezcla escuchó unas pisadas y alzó la mirada quedándose paralizada ya que sabía que venía. Ni siquiera consiguió respirar muy bien. Edward entró a la cocina y se quedó parado en la mitad de la habitación como si lo hubiera golpeado el hecho de encontrarla allí. Ella solamente pudo hacer lo mismo que tenía haciendo desde que una semana atrás había presenciado cuando entraba a la cafetería.

Observarlo.

Era tan guapo que aturdía, sus ojos verdes oscuros, su cabello castaño rojizo que hacia una especie de remolino en el borde de su cabeza como una respuesta al viento del pueblo. Su cuerpo formado y brazos trabajados, imaginaba que de cortar mucha madera. Sin embargo, no era solamente eso lo que le detenía, a pesar que de por sí solo podría sonar como demasiado; era más bien la eterna pregunta de qué había sucedido para que se convirtiera en esa persona, sobre todo porque cada sujeto que había conocido en el pueblo le había advertido que se alejara de él.

—¿Qué está haciendo, señora?

—Isabella —repitió ella como la noche anterior, negando con la cabeza—. Jamás he sido la señora de nadie, y solamente tengo veinticuatro años, me haces sentir como una anciana menopaúsica al llamarme así. Además, he dormido en tu cama y te llamaré Edward, es mejor que vayas cogiendo el ritmo a ello.

Él frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—No has dormido en mi cama… —respondió viéndose tenso.

Sonrió divertida y se giró para seguir mezclando sus ingredientes, quizás así dejaba de una vez de mirarlo. Un par de segundos después, escuchaba que suspiraba

—Vale, Isabella —repitió y ella sonrió ligeramente mirando al tazón—. Aunque en el trabajo la llamaré señorita Swan y espero que se refiera a mí como señor Cullen.

—Como si eso alguna vez fuera a ocurrir… —susurró girando hacia el lavaplatos.

—¿Cómo dice?

—No, nada… —respondió ella girando su cabeza y dándole lo más parecido a una sonrisa inocente. Él frunció el ceño como si no le hubiera empezado a creer—. Que estoy pagándote mi estancia aquí —recapituló, cambiando el tema—, te haré unos panqueques de agradecimiento.

—¿Con mis ingredientes? —preguntó él acercándose y apoyando sus codos en el mesón de formica.

—Dije agradecimiento, nunca dije que salieran gratis… —le dijo y lo observó elevar ligeramente el labio derecho. Isabella sonrió de su casi sonrisa y señaló a la cafetera—. Hice café por si quieres…

Él asintió y caminó hacia ese sitio, tomando la taza manchada que estaba volteada a su lado, su taza, imaginaba.

—¿Bella aún está durmiendo? —preguntó él mirando a la cafetera e Isabella solamente pudo verlo de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza y sintiéndose más confundida que nunca.

La segunda cosa que le habían advertido era que alejara a su bebé de ese hombre. De nuevo, ella no lo había entendido, pero lo había acatado. Solamente que su hija nunca había sido de las que seguían el protocolo, eso era algo que ella misma le había enseñado.

—Pasó por tantas cosas anoche que preferí que descansara un rato más —respondió y giró hacia la ventana, ya que no podía volver a quedarse embobada mirándolo.

Se estremeció al ver la nieve, estaba cubriendo toda la ventana, y seguía arraizando cayendo con viento.

—Lo sabes, Edward, ¿no es así? —le preguntó sin moverse—. Anoche, nos salvaste… —Se giró y lo miró fijamente—. No es mentira ni exageración, hubiésemos muerto en esa tormenta sin ti.

Él se quedó paralizado por un instante, y después saltó del mesón, dejando la taza de café sobre este y derramando un poco del líquido oscuro.

—Tengo… Buscaré leña —gruñó yendo a la puerta trasera, sacando un abrigo del perchero y saliendo a la intemperie.

Isabella, de nuevo, solamente pudo mirarlo, tanto así que caminó por la cocina hasta casi pegarse en el cristal para distinguirlo entre el viento y lo blanco.

No era algo nuevo, reconoció en silencio, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Tampoco debía ser algo nuevo para él, sin duda, ya que sabía que era más que posible que fuera el hombre más observado de Forks, todo el mundo lo adoraba, todas las chicas suspiraban por él y estaban medio enamoradas, incluso ella, en algún momento lo había estado, admirándolo, no era de extrañar que su hija hubiese ido por el mismo camino.

De todas las cosas que jamás pensó que iban a ocurrir en ese mes, comenzando con todo el infierno que había dejado en Seattle, o la estocada final al haber sido despojada de todos los ahorros que tenía años salvando; encontrarse a Edward Cullen en un sitio distinto a Forks, y de la forma en que lo había hecho, había sido la mayor sorpresa de todas.

Esa era la razón por la que podía pasar horas embobada observándolo. Era por eso que incluso había tropezado con él un par de días atrás en la cafetería.

Tenía muchos años que no lo veía. Él ni siquiera debía saber que ella existía o recordarla, aunque para ella el caso fuera totalmente lo contrario. Su principal recuerdo de Edward había sido cuando tenía diez años, casi once; estaba pasando el verano con su padre y había ido a comprar un helado, unos chicos la comenzaron a molestar y él había estado pasando en su vehículo y había presenciado cómo le tiraban su helado al suelo.

Edward se había bajado de su vehículo, los había espantado, y después le había comprado un nuevo helado, llevándola incluso hasta su casa. Isabella sonrió al recordar que le había dado un pequeño beso en la frente como despedida.

En esa época él debía estar en los diecisiete. Así era la vida; a los diecisiete años, Edward salvaba a niñas de acosadores y le regalaba helados. A los diecisiete años, Isabella llevaba una niña en su vientre. Y aún así él era quien había acabado amargado y ermitaño en su propio pueblo.

No comprendía qué había sucedido después de eso, ¿cómo ese hombre que ella había visto tantos años atrás terminó viviendo en una ciudad foránea y tan aislado del mundo que dudaba en ayudar una desconocida cuando le constaba que ya lo había hecho en el pasado?

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	9. Diciembre, 8

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 8._

La tormenta cesó por fin en algún momento de la madrugada de ese día. Miró hacia el _Olympic_ desde la ventana de la cocina y disfrutó como el bosque estaba teñido de blanco, sonriendo involuntariamente. Eso murió cuando vio a una niña cubierta de pies a cabeza en un abrigo, pantalones y botas de un rosa chillón, correteando y pateando nieve.

—De todas las cosas estúpidas...

Su indignación solamente se hizo mayor al ver correteando a lo que parecía la versión adulta de la niña. No consiguió moverse cuando vio a Isabella tomando a Bella de brazos y darle una vuelta. Incluso dentro de la casa se escuchó la carcajada de la niña.

Parpadeó sorprendido ya que ese sonido no causo el odio y la rabia visceral que generalmente lo embargaba, o el deseo de reiterarse a sí mismo que al día siguiente limpiarían las carreteras y podría deshacerse de ellas; más bien lo llenaba la tristeza y el anhelo.

Apretó los labios y miró a Isabella, tenía un gorro naranja, lo cual únicamente confirmaba que fue ella quien había escogido la estúpida gorra de la niña. Estaba tan cubierta como la niña y sonreía ampliamente. Era bonita, decidió al observarla subir la cabeza al cielo y caer fingiendo que se había desmayado. Su piel era blanca y tenía la cara como si fuera de porcelana, el cabello era medianamente ondulado y le caía por la espalda aunque ahora lo llevaba trenzado, el color solamente la hacía ver más pálida, pero le sentaba. Era delgada, pero no era un palillo o puro hueso; el día anterior lo había comprobado en un momento que había tropezado contra él, dado que no tenía mucho de caballero, había tocado lo que estaba debajo de toda esa ropa horrorosa y gigante de invierno que llevaba y lo había constatado. Incluso sus pechos estaban más formados de lo que había imaginado, claro, no muy grandes, pero lo suficiente.

Negó con la cabeza cuando entendió hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos, cuando había decidido, años atrás, que si necesitaba sexo sería con alguien que quisiera lo mismo que él; es decir, absolutamente nada. Por eso prefería pagar por ello. No podía estar considerando seriamente excitarse o fijarse en alguien que estaba demasiado fuera de esa categoría, como lo era una madre soltera, desvalida y necesitada.

Dejó de mirarlas en el acto, ahora que la nevada había pasado, cuando fuera seguro, ellas regresarían a donde sea que pertenecieran y lo dejarían en paz, para volver a la vida que conocía y que amaba.

Se tensó al subir la mirada y encontrar a Bella saltando alrededor. Frunció el ceño antes de caminar hasta la puerta, protegerse para el clima y salir hacia donde estaban.

—¡Ves, mamá! El señor malo vino a jugar con nosotras, te dije que Nani siempre tenía razón.

Isabella lo miró con una ligera sonrisa y después giró a su hija.

—Es cierto, no dudaremos más de Nani. ¿Qué quieres jugar, Edward? —le preguntó y él apretó los labios.

—Nada —respondió—. ¿Por qué están afuera? Ella puede enfermarse, ya ha agarrado suficiente frío, está actuando irresponsablemente, ya sabe, como al dejar a una niña en un auto. De ese tipo.

Isabella alzó sus cejas y lo miró incrédula.

—Está bien, Edward, nada le pasará, solamente estamos jugando, ¿lo has hecho últimamente? —le preguntó y él soltó un gruñido y se giró para ir a su casa, ya que, sinceramente, no tenía nada que ver con ellas y si se enfermaban no era su problema.

Eso hasta que sintió que jalaban su jean por su trasero. Volteó para ver a Bella.

—¿Quieres verme volar? —le preguntó y frunció el ceño mientras asentía. Extrañaba terriblemente los buenos días cuando no le hacían preguntas ilógicas o no lo tuteaban. Pero la mocosa había dejado de hacerlo al escuchar a su madre.

La niña comenzó a dar vueltas rápidas, mientras tarareaba alguna canción. Dio tantas vueltas que se cayó al suelo. Edward dio un respingo y saltó hacia ella, sin pensarlo. Llegó a su lado y la alzó comenzando a tocar su cabeza por si acaso no estuviera sangrando. Esto se mantuvo hasta que la escuchó reír. Se apartó y le frunció el ceño.

—¿Te gusta cómo vuelo? Puedo enseñarte… —le ofreció y él suspiró antes de acariciarle el cabello suavemente.

—Me parece que tienes que trabajar en el aterrizaje —respondió y ella le sonrió ampliamente.

Desde el episodio del bendito dibujo roto y lo sucedido después se había prometido que no volvería hacerle daño intencionalmente. Sobre todo porque tenía la nieve estaba recordándole lo que le había asegurado Isabella la noche anterior.

Bella se rio y antes de que pudiera preverlo, había saltado sobre él, abrazándolo por su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Era tan confianzuda que no pudo evitar relajarse. La abrazó ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué me vas a regalar de navidad? —le preguntó ella y él se tensó.

—Falta una vida para eso… —le respondió y ella soltó una risilla.

—No, ¡viene la navidad! ¡Ya está aquí! ¿No puede sentirla? Nani ya la siente… —le gritó abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía, lo cual no era demasiado.

—¿Cómo está esa hada tuya? —preguntó queriendo desesperadamente cambiar el tema. Bella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

—Está feliz… —respondió emocionada—. Me dice que tenía razón…

—¿Y ya canta? —le insistió, ya que se había sentido estúpidamente culpable.

—No, tonto, aún no es navidad ni hay lucecitas rojas para que la hagamos que llegue antes… —le dijo divertida.

—¿Yo soy el tonto y tú eres la que cree en hadas idiotas? —le espetó y la vio dejar de sonreír para hacer un puchero grueso.

Él gruñó y la dejó en el suelo, apartándose un paso, pero, de nuevo sin pensar, se acuclilló ligeramente y besó su frente en el acto.

—Mami… —escuchó que Bella decía y giró la cabeza para encontrar a Isabella mirando la escena como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo parecido, aunque casi inmediatamente sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa mínima, desconcertándolo.

Antes de que lo supiera o pudiera pensarlo, le había lanzado una bola de nieve impactándolo en una pierna. Edward miró ese sitio por un momento antes de observarla aturdido.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso... —masculló ante su carcajada—. ¡No es gracioso!

—¡Señor Malo blanco! —gritó Bella dando un brinquillo y tomando un puñado de nieve y lanzándoselo contra su estómago, antes de correr hacia su madre.

Edward las miró sin poder creerlo, lívido y húmedo por los restos de nieve.

—Oh-oh —comentó Isabella tomando la mano de la niña—. ¡Huye, Bella!

Le tomó varios segundos notar que ellas no estaban asustadas de verdad, lo cual era algo idiota ya que ellas no habían dejado de reír en todo el tiempo.

—Ah, demonios... —gruñó decidido a girar para continuar su camino hacia su casa.

—¡Mami, no quiere jugar...! —comentó la niña, casi gritando.

—Eso es que sabe que no somos competencia para él... —respondió Isabella, en una clara puya, que de ninguna manera debería aceptar ya que era un hombre y odiaba esos juegos.

Lamentablemente, no era tan adulto como pensaba.

—¿Qué no puedo con ustedes? ¡Las haré pedazos...! —gritó, tomando un puñado del suelo y Bella e Isabella gritaron a la vez que salían corriendo lanzando nieve a su espalda.

Él se carcajeó mientras las perseguía lanzando nieve por doquier.

.

Edward estaba sentado en un banquillo detrás del mesón, Bella estaba sentada del otro lado, montada sobre el mesón mientras hablaba con su madre. Él debería estar sentado frente al televisor, como hacia cada vez que estaba en su casa sin hacer nada, en cambio se encontraba allí, sentado frente a ellas, viéndola cocinar, aunque solo porque el olor de la comida lo estaba volviendo loco, era demasiado suculenta y la casa muy pequeña para ser ignorado.

—¿Y no sorprenderemos a abuelo? —escuchó que preguntaba Bella, haciendo que retomara la atención a la conversación.

—No podemos volver a vivir como antes, cielo, necesitamos dinero así que tengo que llamarlo. Tampoco podemos importunar tanto tiempo a Edward, esta no es nuestra casa, no hay otra manera.

—Pero… —comenzó a quejarse la niña.

—Nuestro plan siempre fue ir a Forks, cielo… —continuó Isabella.

—¿Forks? —preguntó tensándose y mirándolas a ambas intercaladamente.

No, no podía ser posible, tenía años evitando eso ¡y ahora había metido a su casa a dos personas que vivían en la condenada Forks!

—Sí —respondió Bella ignorando su tumulto emocional. Él observó a Isabella en vez, que estaba parada frente a la cocina con una expresión parecida a entendimiento—. Allá vive mi abuelo. Mi mamá dice que nació allí y que es muy bonito.

—Y muy verde —respondió Isabella haciendo que parpadeara—. Tengo casi una década que no viajo para allá, mi padre se llama Charlie Swan.

—El jefe de la policía —susurro él y ella asintió relajándose.

—¡Mi abuelo es muy bueno conmigo! Me da regalos… y dulces… y me carga sobre sus hombros —enumeró Bella, pero él no estaba escuchándola.

Debería haberlo sabido, esa era su suerte, llevaba huyendo al contacto de cualquier ser humano, de esa jodida mirada que aborrecía, y cuando por fin tenía algo medianamente parecido con alguna persona, forzado o no, era del bendito Forks.

—Cuando limpien las calles, se irán… —comentó mirando hacia el pasillo y salió de allí sin escuchar respuesta, siendo cazado por demonios que ya creía desaparecidos.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	10. Diciembre, 9

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y los favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 9._

Edward metió la última maleta en el maletero del Chevrolet y cerró los ojos apoyándose ligeramente contra el metal. _"¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo conmigo?"_, se preguntó y después negó con la cabeza. Ellas se irán a Forks y todo cambiará de igual manera, no debía interesarle dejarlas ir, no significaban nada para él. Absolutamente nada. Bueno, quizás sí lo hacían, habían sido un total dolor en su trasero.

Ahora se iban a ir y él estaba feliz con ello, amaba su soledad. Le encantaba su sistema y tenía años perfeccionándolo, no iba a arruinarlo por una chiquilla bocona y una mujer… Ni siquiera conocía un adjetivo claro para describirla. Solamente que esa mujer, Isabella, era extraña. Sí, ese apelativo le sentaba. Era rara, nadie podría sonreír tanto, nadie podría ser feliz todo el tiempo, así que eso solamente significaba que estaba mintiéndole. Y Edward odiaba ser engañado, por lo que era mejor que ambas siguieran su camino. Lejos de él.

Esa mañana se había despertado muy temprano, a pesar que no había dormido casi nada, ya que las mujeres habían decidido hacer una especie de fuerte en su habitación, colgando sábanas sobre la cama y cuchicheando por horas. Había escuchado a Bella reír más de una vez y le había invadido la necesidad de entrar en ese cuarto y participar en esa idiotez. Se había vuelto totalmente loco. De nuevo, lo mejor era que se fueran. Por eso había salido antes del amanecer y traspasado gasolina de su propia camioneta hasta la de Isabella, para poder mover ese trasto inseguro para las masas hasta la gasolinera y llenarle el tanque. No iba a esperar de ninguna manera que la mujer decidiera hacerlo, porque quizás eso significara que jamás saldría de allí.

Se dirigió a su casa y al entrar por la puerta trasera escuchó sus voces.

—Pero no podemos irnos y dejarlo solo, mamá —escuchó que Bella se quejaba.

—Es hora que sigamos nuestro camino, cielo.

—Pero Nani dice que no podemos —se quejó la niña—, y viene la navidad y él no lo siente, va a estar solo, y me gusta el señor Malo, ¿no podemos quedárnoslo?

Edward rodó los ojos ya que era como si estuviesen hablando de un juguete. Escuchó a Isabella suspirar.

—No podemos hacerlo si él no lo quiere, solamente lo tomaremos como un buen amigo y quizás volveremos a verlo, pronto.

Escuchó que la niña gimoteaba y casi se le partió el corazón.

—Pero Nani me lo prometió y dijiste que ahora siempre la escucharíamos…

—Bella —escuchó que Isabella decía, con tono amoroso—, ¿no quieres ver al abuelo? Es una nueva aventura. Te prometo que volveremos a ver a Edward.

Isabella bajó la voz y él no pudo escuchar mucho más. Un par de minutos después entró en la habitación.

—Todo listo —comentó en voz exageradamente actuada. Isabella sonrió y miró a su hija.

—Ve a buscar a Nani, que ya nos vamos.

Bella asintió y salió de allí sin mirar a Edward, lo que imaginaba que significaba que seguía llorando. Él tragó grueso y consideró pedirles que se quedaran, pero se atajó inmediatamente. ¿Qué estaba pensando? No las conocía, no podía simplemente pedirles que se quedaran, sobre todo porque sabía que gran parte que lo motivaba era que no pisaran su pueblo natal.

Se acercó a Isabella y le entregó un sobre cerrado.

—Aquí está tu pago —comentó ofreciéndolo y ella asintió tomándolo, aunque inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Abrió el sobre y vio como este se profundizaba.

—Esto es mucho más de lo que acordé con Charlotte… —comentó ofreciéndole el sobre de vuelta—. Aquí presumo que hay más de mil dólares. No puedo aceptarlo.

Edward suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Las ayudara a establecerse cuando lleguen a Forks.

—Cuando lleguemos a Forks me quedaré con mi padre, y no te conté mi situación para que me tuvieras lástima o me compadecieras. No la necesito.

—No te comparezco —respondió él frunciendo el ceño oscuramente—. Solamente te ayudo en un momento de necesidad. Si te sienta mejor, considéralo un préstamo, págame el excedente con intereses, como lo desees. Iré a Forks para navidad, allí puedes devolvérmelo.

Mientras culminaba esa frase parecía como si un yunque cayera en su estómago, pero lo ignoró. Isabella miró el sobre por unos segundos y después asintió.

—Gracias… —respondió y él asintió de vuelta, girando hacia la puerta rumbo a la cafetería que por fin estaba abierta ese día.

—¡Señor Malo! —escuchó que le gritaba Bella cuando iba llegando a su camioneta. Al girar se detuvo en seco ya que ella se había lanzado contra sus piernas abrazándolo—. Mi mamá me dijo que va a estar en Forks en navidad. Sabía que tenía que estarlo. Lo sabía… lo sabía…

Edward miró a Bella y subió su mirada para encontrar a Isabella en la puerta, los veía preocupada, lo cual imaginaba era porque no quería que le hiciera daño a su hija. Tragó grueso, maldijo en silencio y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.

—Claro que sí, pequeña. Te veré en navidad.

Bella sonrió ampliamente, lo abrazó con toda su poca fuerza y salió corriendo hacia su madre, dando casi brinquitos.

"_Gracias"_. Noto que Isabella le gesticulaba, y sin responder se montó en la camioneta rumbo a la cafetería, que estaba a pocos minutos.

Al entrar vio solamente a un par de comensales, lo cual imaginaba que era por el frío y la hora, pero Charlotte estaba dando brincos alrededor. Frunció el ceño y se sentó detrás de la barra, viéndola ir de un lado al otro.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, mujer? —le preguntó cuando la vio llegar de llevar un plato hacia una de las mesas ocupadas, a pesar que su lugar era detrás de la caja.

—Esto es un desastre, señor Cullen —comentó la mujer mirando hacia los lados—. El hijo de Lilian se cayó en el patio de su casa por nieve cristalizada, lastimándose un pie, y ella no va a poder venir a trabajar, por lo menos hasta después de navidad. La nueva chica, Isabella, no ha aparecido, y no tenemos más camareras. Ni posibilidad de contratar otra, ya que se ha encargado de asustar a la mitad de las posibles candidatas y ha botado o hecho que renuncien a la otra mitad…

Él frunció el ceño ante esa información.

—¿Y Lilian no puede dejarle el niño a alguien más? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Usted sabe que es madre soltera, y no tiene otro familiar… —Negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el comedor—. Esto será una locura. Y no puedo sola con el trabajo, sino consigue a alguien más prometo que también renunciaré y tendrá que trabajar por alguna vez en su vida.

—¿Acaso has olvidado quién es el que te paga el sueldo? —le preguntó aturdido por su ataque.

—Un sueldo que tendría que triplicar… —respondió apretando los labios por un instante—. O en cambio cerrar la cafetería hasta después de navidad…

—O puedo decir que estoy aquí… —escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, tan benditamente familiar, que se tensó.

"_¿No se habían ido ya?"._

—¡Isabella, por Dios, llegaste! —dijo Charlotte acercándose a ella, y abrazándola emocionada—. Temía que algo te hubiese ocurrido ya que no dejaste ningún teléfono de contacto.

—Estoy bien, había venido a despedirme de ustedes, pero no pude evitar escucharlos, ¿necesitan ayuda? —preguntó viéndose hacendosa—. Yo puedo hacerlo.

—¡Señora Charlotte! —escuchó que Bella gritaba llegando a su lado y abrazando a la mujer con cariño. Edward frunció el ceño y miró acusadoramente a su empleada.

—¿Qué niña, eh? —preguntó recordando que hasta lo había hecho sentir como si estuviera loco. Charlotte le sonrió ampliamente sin un poco de remordimiento.

—Podría trabajar hasta vísperas de navidad, después tendría que viajar a Forks, queremos pasar la navidad con mi papá —recapituló Isabella.

—Eso sería maravilloso —confirmó Charlotte—, ya después volvería Lilian y aunque igual necesitaríamos ayuda, sería menos.

—No hará tal cosa —reclamó Edward levantándose del asiento y colocando las manos sobre el mesón. Charlotte lo miró aturdida y casi asustada. Lo cual hubiese esperado que viniera también de Isabella; en cambio, simplemente lo miraba.

Bella se había ido hacia uno de los comensales que tenía una niña de su edad.

—¿De verdad piensa seguir como antes? ¿Pretende que esta vez sí las mate otra nevada?

—Edward… —intentó esquivarle Isabella.

—¿Nevada?

—Ella estaba durmiendo en su coche con la niña —le atacó porque de verdad quería que vieran que era una muy mala idea. En cambio, Charlotte se horrorizó.

—Oh, cielos, ¡niña, me hubieras dicho eso antes!

—Ahora puedo quedarme en un motel —se apresuró a indicar Isabella—, ya me dieron mi primer salario y hasta un bono.

Edward maldijo su suerte. Por supuesto, eso era lo que ganaba por actuar como un buen samaritano.

—¡Claro que no! —Se quejó Charlotte y él por primera vez en años, quiso abrazar y besar a la pequeña anciana—. Se quedaran con Peter y conmigo, mi casa es lo suficientemente grande…

Hasta allí llegaron sus ganas de ofrecerle cariño a la vieja del demonio. La vio explicarle lo bueno de su casa, y dónde las pondría, antes de alejarse porque la llamaba un cliente

—Creo que deberías seguir tu camino. Te aseguro que resolveremos bien sin ti. Quedarte en _Aberdeen_ nunca estuvo en tus planes —le indicó y ella lo miró divertida.

—Pero, Edward, solamente te estoy ayudando en un momento de necesidad, ¿no es eso lo que hacemos con la gente que nos importa que está pasando por un problema?

Edward apretó los dientes, ya que no tenía ninguna respuesta a una estrategia que había usado menos de una hora atrás.

—Bien —aunque sonaba como cualquier cosa menos de acuerdo—, pero aquí soy señor Cullen —masculló frustrado.

—Claro… Claro… —respondió ella con una gran sonrisa triunfadora antes de salir hacia el cuarto donde se cambiaban las empleadas.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	11. Diciembre, 11

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas

* * *

_Diciembre, 11._

Isabella estaba sentada sobre la cama matrimonial del cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Charlotte y Peter, era bastante hermoso, un poco muy floral para su gusto, ya que todo estaba lleno de girasoles, y pequeñas estatuillas de caballos. Al parecer Peter tenía una cosa con ello, pero de resto todo era tranquilo y les había agradecido fervientemente que le abrieran su casa dos días atrás. Bella estaba durmiendo a su lado, tan profundamente que sabía que así pasara un huracán no se despertaría.

—¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar? —escuchó que su padre le preguntaba por teléfono, después de haberle contado todos los eventos desde el mes anterior, exceptuando, evidentemente, la casi muerte a causa de congelación. Sonrió ligeramente.

—Estoy bien. Ahora lo estamos. Me quedaré aquí hasta un día antes de vísperas de navidad. El problema fue que me había quedado sin combustible, pero conseguí un trabajo temporal y ya estamos recuperándonos, pero el sitio se quedó sin personal y me ofrecí a ayudar, por eso no puedo irme.

—Debiste llamarme… —respondió su padre con el tono preocupado que siempre tomaba con ella. Uno que la mayoría de las veces le volvía loca.

—Bella quería sorprenderte —le comentó con tono emocionado. Una sorpresa que se había arruinado por los eventos anteriores, y ahora había preferido llamarlo. Y la verdad era que ella había salido tan rápidamente de Seattle que no se había preocupado en nada más que llegar a Forks.

—Isa, ¿este viaje a Forks, es provisional o se quedaran en casa?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, ya que esa era una conversación que quería tener frente a frente, pero como generalmente ocurría con su padre, iba al grano.

—¿Te molestaría mucho tener dos inquilinas perpetuas en tu casa? —le preguntó y lo escuchó bufar, antes de carcajearse.

—¿De verdad crees que me molestaría tener por fin a mi nieta y mi hija en casa? —le inquirió y ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Quería que habláramos cuando llegara, quería incluso utilizar el dinero para abrir por fin la pastelería de la que te comenté la otra vez, pero ahora solamente puedo rezar con conseguir trabajo en esa cafetería grasienta que tanto te gusta…

—Y la elevarás de categoría, estoy seguro.

—Eso espero. Si hay una vacante… —Se rio y miró a su hija, para acariciar un tirabuzón de cabello, antes de soltarlo—. No quería que te preocuparas con mis problemas… —comentó y lo escuchó bufar de nuevo.

—No puedo creer que se haya llevado todo tu dinero. Iré a Seattle a decirle una o dos cosas. Es más, conozco a Pitt del departamento y me debe un favor. Me ayudará a recuperarlo.

—No tienes que molestarlo por esto…

—¿Cómo qué no? —preguntó su padre tercamente—. Déjamelo a mí. Yo sé qué hacer en estos casos.

Isabella sonrió y se acomodó sobre la cama. Amaba a su padre y necesitaba la seguridad que le otorgaba estar a su lado. Así sonara toda niña, y ya fuera una completa adulta. Esa era la principal razón por la que había querido regresar a casa. Extrañamente, sin embargo, en ese sitio se sentía demasiado segura. Aún no comprendía porqué, Edward era tosco y debería hacer sonar todas sus alarmas, las viejas y las recién adquiridas. En vez de ello, todo le resultaba divertido y casi tranquilizador. No importa cuánto lo analizara, siempre concluía que se debía a que lo conocía desde niña, y que ese hombre estaba allí, escondido en alguna parte, como cuando había besado a su niña en la frente, un reflejo de una personalidad que se encontraba oculta.

O quizás, era solamente la maldición trabajando.

—Preferiría que volvieras a casa ya, Isa. Me sentiría más seguro si las tuviera a mi lado.

—Iré el veintitrés, papá, no te preocupes. Te llamaré todos los días, guarda mi nuevo número —le prometió y escuchó a Charlie bufar.

—Bien, bueno, por lo menos estás en _Aberdeen_, el chico Cullen está viviendo allí, ¿lo has visto?

—Sí —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle a su padre sobre Edward, pero después volvió a cerrarla. No era su secreto y quería saberlo del propio protagonista, no de un tercero.

—¿Sabe que eres mi hija? —interrogó.

—Ajá —respondió mirando al techo.

—Bueno, entonces, él cuidara de ustedes —le aseguró y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ya que su padre no sabía cuán cierta era esa afirmación.

—Te prometo que tendrás tu habitación arreglada para cuando regreses, y más adelante remodelaremos la casa para hacerle un cuarto a Bella.

Sonrió y suspiró profundamente.

—Gracias, papá —respondió y después de hablar un poco más sobre el protocolo de su regreso, se despidió.

Miró a su hija y acarició su cabello por un instante, sintiéndose de nuevo ansiosa e hiperactiva. Necesitaba hacer un pastel pronto, porque si no explotaría.

Se dejó caer en la cama meditando sobre la conversación que había finalizado. La verdad, no sabía bien qué hacia allí. Debería estar en Forks para ese momento, su padre había tenido razón, era lo que había pensado hacer después de salir de Seattle, lo que había necesitado hacer, más bien. En cambio se había quedado allí, y aunque al principio era evidente que no podía irse, ahora con el dinero que él le había prestado podría hacerlo sin problemas.

Lo que sucedía era que no quería irse. Ver a Bella tan emocionada con él le partía el corazón, a pesar que sabía que no debería permitírselo, porque Edward no sería constante en su vida, igual no podía apartarla de su ilusión. Y también era algo que le atraía a él, sabía que él también lo sentía, la forma en cómo la miraba cuando pensaba que ella no lo notaba, la manera en que el aire se tensaba a su alrededor cuando estaban cerca. Lo que sucedía era que él rechazaba esa sensación cuando Isabella le daba la bienvenida ya que era algo que no había sentido en demasiado tiempo. Y le emocionaba poder por fin tener la oportunidad de jugarse con él, como había deseado hacerlo cuando era una niña y había sido demasiado tímida para permitírselo.

Aunque debería aceptar que sobre todo, reconocía el lado oscuro que sabía que lo invadía, ella lo había presenciado una vez, lo había vivido. Nadie se merecía estar solo en un momento así.

Sintió que su hija se movía y se volteaba para abrazarla. Acarició su cabello y se bajó un poco para que se acomodara bien, a pesar que sabía que al día siguiente estaría clavándole sus pies a alguna parte de su anatomía.

—Mami —escuchó que le llamaba y la abrazó más fuerte.

—Duerme, cielo, aún no es de mañana —respondió moviéndose para apagar la luz de la lámpara de mesa.

—¿Por qué el señor Malo no ha vuelto al cafetín? —preguntó Bella con voz de sueño y ella la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Quizás ha estado muy ocupado, cielo, pronto será navidad, debe comprar los regalos para su familia… —ofreció aunque tenía una teoría completamente distinta en su cabeza.

Bella abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, asombrada.

—¡Tenemos que darle un regalo, mamá! —comentó inocentemente e Isabella sonrió.

—Eso es una buena idea —respondió acariciando su cabello—. Ahora a dormir, iremos el domingo a comprarlo.

La niña asintió y volvió a abrazarla.

—¿Por qué parece que está siempre triste? —le preguntó Bella cuando estuvieron acomodadas, con las luces apagadas—. Yo lo abrazo, pero él no sonríe como tú…

Isabella la apretó y se preguntó cómo decirle a una niña de seis años que a veces una persona sentía que no había motivos para sonreír.

—Quizás debas abrazarlo más fuerte —le respondió en vez y sintió a su hija asentir.

—O cantarle una canción… —propuso causando que sonriera.

—Estoy segura que amará que le cantes una canción.

Su hija rio y se acomodó a dormir. A pesar que ella no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, preocupándose por cosas que era mejor olvidar o simplemente esperar si sucederían o no.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	12. Diciembre, 13

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y los favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 13._

Isabella tomó los cuatro platos calientes colocando un par en sus antebrazos, y otros en sus manos. Siseando ligeramente por el calor en la piel caminó hasta la mesa doce. Las dejó en su puesto y le sonrió a los comensales.

—¿Necesitan algo más? —preguntó con amabilidad. Al ver que negaban salió hacia la cocina para ver si estaba lista la siguiente orden.

—¡Mami, mami! —Escuchó que Bella gritaba hacia ella y comenzaba a jalar la falda de su gigante uniforme—. ¡Allí viene, por fin!

La niña saltaba desesperada, señalando la puerta y la mesa desocupada. Isabella giró su cabeza para descubrir la camioneta de Edward entrando al estacionamiento. La abrazó para intentar calmarla, sin mucho éxito.

—¡Allí viene, mami! —gritó de nuevo jalándola de su falda para que se fuera hacia su puesto.

—Bien, bien. Ya voy… —comentó mientras se colocaba detrás de la barra, viendo como su hija corría hacia la esquina desocupada, se montaba en la silla y saltaba encima de la mesa. Su corazón no dejó de palpitar hasta que estuvo acomodada y segura.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —escuchó que Charlotte le preguntaba al oído.

—Bella le tiene una sorpresa preparada a Edward… —respondió y la mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. Le va a cantar una canción —explicó.

—Oh, Dios… —escuchó que Charlotte decía suspirando—. Eso lo volverá loco…

Ella rio entre dientes, esperando por lo mejor, aunque también preparada para patearlo en la coronilla si volvía a hacer llorar a su bebé.

—Al igual que lo vuelve loco que lo llames Edward… —le comentó Charlotte como quien no quiere la cosa. Cuando la miró, notó que la veía con malicia—. Muero por ver en qué terminara esto…

Rio de nuevo y giró su cabeza para ver entrar a Edward a la cafetería, con el mismo ceño fruncido de siempre. ¡Dios, no debería ser tan hermoso! Parpadeó un segundo antes de caer embobada, por todas las razones que conllevaba, y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Buenos días, Edward —saludó y lo vio entrecerrar los ojos.

Charlotte soltó una risilla e Isabella aprovechó la oportunidad para pegarse a la barra, arrimarse unos centímetros y quedarse un poco, demasiado, cerca de él.

Edward hizo el intento de apartarse, pero quedó varado, como estaba ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes y el aire se espesó, incluso notó que él se acercaba un par de milímetros, atraído.

Un segundo después el encanto se rompió, lo notó antes de que sucediera, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

—Señor Cullen —corrigió apartándose. Tanto física como emocionalmente.

—Oh, no, es muy pronto para ser una Cullen, Edward. Quizás más adelante… —se jugó sonriéndole ampliamente, con coquetería.

Él entrecerró los ojos y ella giró su cabeza para ver como su hija alzaba su dedo emocionada. Isabella soltó una risilla, ya que lo había torturado demasiado, por ahora, y se agachó para activar el reproductor de sonido.

—¿Qué? —escuchó que Edward preguntaba pero antes de poder reaccionar, Peter había salido de la cocina, de alguna manera, y lo estaba arrastrando hasta la mitad del salón.

Y allí, su hermosa hija de seis años, comenzó a cantar _Frosty the Snowman. _Había pasado los últimos dos días volviéndolos a todos locos repitiendo la canción, para estar preparada cuando él llegara.

—Frosty, el hombre de nieve, era un alma feliz y alegre, con un tubo de mazorca de maíz y una nariz de botón y dos ojos hechos de carbón… —recitaba.

Isabella rio al igual que Charlotte, colocando sus codos sobre la barra.

—Oh, vaya, el tic de su ojo derecho le está temblando… —comentó Charlotte e Isabella solamente pudo reír más fuertemente, al verlo.

Su hija acompañaba la canción con una coreografía, cantando y moviendo sus manos:

—Oh, Frosty, el señor malo, estaba tan vivo como cualquiera, y los niños decían que podía reír y jugar justo como tú y yo…

Las carcajadas fueron menos disimuladas cuando cambió la letra de la canción, aunque solamente unos cuantos sabían que ella lo llamaba a él así. Edward giró hacia ella, con ganas de explotar, pero ella enarcó una ceja.

Cuando giró de vuelta, Bella estaba bailando sobre la mesa y al terminar la canción saltó. Isabella dio un brinco ante eso, pero antes que sucediera nada, Edward se había apresurado hacia ella y la había cargado. Volvió a respirar de nuevo.

Sonrió al ver que la llevaba a la barra, aun cargándola, mientras todos a su alrededor aplaudían. Charlotte le bajó el volumen a la música, pero no la quitó.

—¿Te gusto mi regalo? ¿Te hice sonreír? —le preguntó ella y Edward puso los ojos en blanco, antes de sonreír ampliamente, tanto que daba un poco de miedo. Aunque su hija se sintió complacida y pegó un gritillo, aplaudiendo, mientras la sentaba sobre el mesón—. ¿Viste cómo lo hice, mami? —le inquirió.

—Maravillosa. Simplemente maravillosa —le respondió dándole un beso sonoro en su mejilla. Al inhalar se llenó de la esencia de Edward, y al alzar los ojos la estaba mirando.

—Quiero helado… —comentó Bella abrazando a Edward—. ¿Quieres llevarme?

—¿Con este frío quieres un bendito helado? —preguntó él.

—Ella, absolutamente, ama el helado —respondió Isabella en vez.

—Oh sí; de chocolate, de mantequilla de maní, de nube azul. A Nani le encanta el de fresa, pero a mí no me gusta, aunque el de nube azul sabe al de fresa. ¿Cuál te gusta a ti? —le preguntó mirando a Edward, con tanta ilusión que Isabella tembló mirándolo fijamente.

Edward la miró y suspiró.

—De vainilla… —respondió bajándola del mesón y después intercambió una mirada buscando el permiso de Isabella.

Ella se fue hasta el rincón, se acercó a su hija con su abrigo, gorro morado con flor amarilla, y unos guantes morados. La acomodó hasta que se dio por satisfecha y sonrió.

—No te vayas a portar mal con Edward.

—Yo siempre soy buena, mami.

Tanto Isabella como Charlotte se rieron por ello.

—No me la vayas a traer muy borracha… —le comentó Isabella y él la miró confundido.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó y un segundo después entendió que era un chiste.

—O muy tarde. El toque de queda es a las cinco de la mañana. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. ¿Sabes llegar a mi casa o te doy mi dirección?

Edward la miró por unos instantes, antes de emitir una pequeña sonrisa y bajar la mirada.

—Vamos, pues, mocosa, a que compres tu bendito helado.

Bella sonrió y comenzó a brincar a su lado.

—¿Me extrañaste, señor Malo? Porque yo te extrañé así de grande… —Hizo un gesto abriendo todas sus dos manos, estirándolas tanto que golpeó a uno de los clientes.

Observó a Edward suspirar profundamente, y después asentir.

—Sí, yo también las extrañé…

—Nunca creí que vería el día —escuchó que Charlotte decía, acercándose a su lado, consiguiendo que dejara de escucharlos a ambos y los viera salir del establecimiento.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Isabella viendo cómo Edward sentaba a Bella en su camioneta y al parecer le arreglaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Que el señor Cullen empiece a ceder, comience a vivir. Claro, tú no lo viste cuando llegó a esta ciudad, pero parecía un cascarón vacío. Después llegaste tú y llegó ella y ahora está llevándola a comer helado. Permite que pongamos música e incluso acepta que lo llames Edward.

—Me corrige cada vez que lo hago… —comentó Isabella sin dejar de ver la camioneta que iba saliendo ya del estacionamiento.

—Tienes algo, chica, ambas lo hacen. Y si juegas bien tus cartas, podrías quedarte con él… Un buen partido, así sea huraño.

Isabella se carcajeó y miró hacia el horizonte, allí recordó algo.

—¿Podría usar el horno de la cafetería en estos días? Puede ser en la noche cuando no haya nadie, o en la madrugada antes que Peter comience a cocinar.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó recelosa. Nadie podía meterse con la cocina de su esposo.

—Quiero hacer tartas. Me relaja.

—Ah, ya entiendo, quieres conquistar a Edward por su estómago. Es lo lógico, un hombre se conquista de esa manera…

Isabella se carcajeó mientras la escuchaba contar cómo había enamorado a su esposo, antes de tomar la siguiente orden que por fin salió de la cocina de Peter y llevarla a su mesa.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	13. Diciembre, 14

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y los favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 14._

Edward abrió los ojos y gruñó en silencio, ya que no le gustaba despertarse en medio de la noche. Giró su cabeza y gimió cuando descubrió que no eran ni las once de la noche, había dormido apenas una hora.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por un rato, hasta que dándose por rendido, se levantó y vistió. Era imposible que él se durmiera después de haberse despertado. Pensó en pasear por el bosque, pero declinó por el frío, al final se montó en el vehículo para manejar un rato.

Esos días habían sido de por si bizarros. Sobre todo, porque era como si hubiese un vacío en su casa cuando lo cierto era que su casa estaba muy bien sola. Ahora era como si le faltaran habitantes. Además estaban esas dos mujeres que lo atraían de una forma anormal. Bella con sus niñerías e Isabella con su coquetería, la cual había creído que hacía inconscientemente, pero ahora lo estaba dudando.

Lo cierto era que en verdad las había extrañado, como le había dicho a Bella. Estar encerrado en su casa no era lo mismo, y tener que lidiar con ellas en la cafetería había creído que iba a ser una tortura, por eso lo había evitado, pero no lo había sido en realidad. El día anterior y ese había ido normalmente, y había pasado todo el día con una Bella persiguiéndolo. Era endemoniadamente adorable. Y al parecer, él estaba en más problemas de lo que pensaba, especialmente porque en verdad no quería nada de esto, e incluso si lo quisiera, tenía fecha de caducidad. Ellas se irían a Forks dentro de una semana.

Parpadeó al pasar por la cafetería y ver las luces encendidas. Se tensó ya que generalmente Charlotte apagaba todo, consideró que estuvieran robándolo y se estacionó en la esquina. Bajó y llegó al sitio. Abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizado, salvo que fuera un caso extraño, jamás creería que un ladrón hiciera su trabajo escuchando _I love rock and roll_, versión Britney Spears, a todo volumen.

Caminó hacia la cocina y se paró en la puerta de entrada sonriendo ampliamente. Al parecer la madre y la hija no eran nada distintas. Parada frente a uno de los mesones estaba Isabella, cantando la canción, contoneando sus caderas y batiendo algún tipo de mezcla.

Se veía más joven, libre y tan endemoniadamente hermosa que se tensó de todo lo que la deseó en ese instante. Era inaudito, ella debería estar en la parte más alta de su lista: "aleja tu pene de allí", incluso había intentado, en más de una oportunidad, sacarla de ese pueblo, pero no se había ido. Y cada momento que pasaba se difuminaba aún más las razones por las que eso era una muy mala idea.

Se giró hasta el aparato de sonido y apagó la música. Un par de segundos después la vio salir de la cocina con expresión asustada, lo que se convirtió en asombro cuando lo encontró.

—Hola, Edward —saludó como si lo conociera una vida atrás, no sabía cómo lo conseguía.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de Dios, estás haciendo aquí sola? ¿No tienes ningún instinto de preservación? —inquirió.

—¿En este pueblo? —le reviró y él puso los ojos en blanco—. Estoy horneando, me tranquiliza cuando me vuelvo ansiosa.

—¿Ansiosa? —interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

—Siéntate, hombre guapo, que dentro de un par de minutos saldrá mi primera tarta de manzana.

—Ah, sí —respondió él tomando asiento frente a la barra—, la dichosa tarta de manzana… Tienes una hija que sirve como publicista.

Isabella soltó una risilla y se fue a la cocina. Él miró su cafetería en la noche, quizás fuera la cuarta vez que la viera a esas horas, y sacó del refrigerador un pote de leche, su madre siempre hacia que tomaran esa tarta con leche. Sirvió dos vasos y se sentó en una de las mesas más cercanas a la cocina.

Ella salió unos minutos después con dos pedazos, y le sirvió el suyo, se sentó a su lado colocando en la mesa el propio, y sonrió ligeramente.

—Mira, parece como una cita… —comentó ella y él la miró fijamente. Ella lo hizo a su vez y volvieron a quedarse estáticos. Era tan extraña esa sensación y no sabía si le gustaba. Subió su mano y limpió un poco de harina que estaba en su mejilla y ella le sonrió, aún sin dejar de mirarlo.

De nuevo, se forzó a bajar la mano y se concentró a comer su tarta. Después de dar el primer mordisco, gimió.

—Demonios, esto está bueno —gruñó aturdido. No se había esperado eso, debió haberlo sabido, sabía que podía cocinar, pero no a ese grado, las manzanas parecían jalea que se derretía en su boca, la galleta era crocante, pero no dura, y del dulce perfecto para no empalagarse—. ¿Cómo no haces esto, todo el tiempo?

Isabella rio de nuevo y se dejó caer en el asiento.

—Exactamente eso es lo que hago, todo el tiempo. Y lo que quiero seguir haciendo —le comentó y él alzó sus cejas.

Comieron tranquilamente el pastel mientras ella le contaba cómo lo realizaba y los ingredientes, aunque no quiso dar el que ella consideraba secreto. Además de contarle sus planes de hacer una pastelera e incluso los distintos tipos de pasteles que preferiría realizar.

En algún momento, cuando se hizo el silencio entre ambos, él la miró fijamente, ya que tenía una pregunta que estaba quemándole desde días atrás.

—¿Isabella? —Ella lo miró y asintió—. ¿Dónde está el papá de Bella? ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué ella es Swan? ¿No se hizo responsable de ustedes?

Ella parpadeó y dejó la cucharilla sobre el plato a medio terminar, después tomó un sorbo de leche.

—Él no existe —respondió y él frunció el ceño. Se preguntó si había usado inseminación artificial pero eso simplemente no tenía sentido. Ella suspiró y se jaló el borde de ese horrible uniforme—. Yo tuve a Bella cuando tenía diecisiete años.

Asintió, lo había imaginado por la edad que le había dicho.

—Mi familia era normal, estaban separados, pero me querían. No tuve ninguna crisis existencial o me rebelé. O quizás sí. Solamente que fue la peor rebelada de la historia. —Se rio de sí misma—. Quería ir a una fiesta, lo ansiaba, iba con una amiga llamada Christy en Phoenix, donde mi madre vivía, y había un chico que me gustaba, Jhon. Le pedí a mi madre ir pero ella no quiso porque en esas fiestas había alcohol y no quería preocuparse. Así que me escapé…

—Y estaba Jhon… —completó él y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pase de Jhon al verlo allí, estaba besuqueándose con Christy a pesar que ella sabía que estaba mortalmente enamorada de él… —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Dramas adolescentes. ¿Quién puede con ellos? —Se encogió de hombros—. Allí había también un chico, el chico más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, un universitario, nadie lo conocía, pero él se acercó a mí y me habló. ¡A mí de todas las personas! Estaba más que pagada de mí misma, me sentía en las nubes. Coquetee torpemente, asentía a todo lo que decía. Actué como una total tonta…

Edward no necesitaba el resto de la historia.

—¿Te emborrachó? —preguntó porque era masoquista. Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Utilizó Rophynol en la única bebida que tome esa noche.

Él se tensó y dio dos golpes fuertes en la mesa, tanto que el plato de su tarta cayó al suelo y se quebró. Vio que Isabella se estremecía y levantó las manos en señal de calma.

—Lo siento…

—Pensé que no iba a haber compadecerse aquí, Cullen. Sin lástima, ¿recuerdas?

Él asintió y abrió los ojos para mirarla fijamente.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que uso la droga de la violación contigo? ¿Por qué no recordaste nada?

—Por los exámenes posteriores, ya que lo hicieron tan pronto que no todo había desaparecido. Recuerdo poco o nada de esa noche, solamente que él dijo que se llamaba Alistair, aunque en verdad no me consta —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. Por lo menos nada más fue un hombre, no hubo amigos, eso también lo mostraron los exámenes, y me encontraron en una habitación de un motel de mala muerte, que no recuerdo el nombre, doce horas después de la fiesta, desorientada, lastimada y llorando. Allí consiguieron comunicarse con mis padres. Estuve hospitalizada unos días, porque hubo, eh, lesiones que tratar, pero era un hospital católico y no aceptaron de ninguna forma que me dieran la pastilla del día después. Salí sana pero embarazada.

—De Bella… —susurró él mirándola asombrado y admirado. Ella asintió.

—Habían días que quería abortarla, que me perdone Dios, pero era cierto. No fue una buena época para mí, para todos. Hubo culpas y recriminaciones, mi padre estaba desesperado buscando a ese hombre. Mi madre rechazaba la idea del aborto porque temía por mi seguridad, a pesar que el procedimiento no era peligroso, solamente estaba asustada, como todos. Y al final decidimos que la tendría pero que la daría en adopción. Incluso escogimos la familia, todo estaba planeado, estudiaría normal, tendría a la niña, la daría en adopción, y después me graduaría e iría a la universidad.

—¿Y qué demonios sucedió? —preguntó confundido.

—Siempre cuando hay un proceso de adopción te permiten cargarla por lo menos una vez, además que te dan la opción de rescindir del procedimiento hasta dos meses después de dada a luz. A mí solamente me tomó dos minutos, únicamente cargarla. Era mía, tenía mis ojos, era mi sangre, era solamente mía, ¿entiendes…?

—Por eso se llama Isabella… —entendió y ella asintió.

—Decidí renunciar a la adopción y quedarme con ella. No fue sencillo pero tuve el apoyo de mi madre y mi padre. Ellos se enamoraron de Bella tan rápidamente como yo, mi papá decía que era igual a mí cuando pequeña. Así que nos mudamos a Seattle, mi padre quería estar más cerca, pero no podía dejar Forks porque era el Jefe de la policía y mi madre quería una gran ciudad así que nos fuimos allí, no deseábamos estar cerca donde pudiéramos toparnos con _él_. Allí conocí a Siobhan, que era repostera y aprendí a cocinar. No fui a la Universidad pero sí a un curso de cocina. Y estuve con mi madre hasta que se casó un par de años atrás con Phill, y comenzó a viajar con él porque es jugador de béisbol junior.

Él se quedó callado por unos instantes, procesando toda esa información y la escuchó jadear suavemente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundido.

—Eres la primera persona, además de mis padres, que sabe sobre la procedencia de mi hija. Nunca lo había contado antes, ni siquiera sé en verdad por qué lo hice ahora… —respondió incrédula. Él tragó grueso y la miró fijamente, estaba pálida, pero incluso más hermosa. Negó con la cabeza, más confundido.

—¿Y por qué ahora te vas a vivir a Forks?

—Ah, no —se quejó ella levantándose de la mesa y empezando a recoger los pedazos del plato—. Ya yo respondí algo privado sobre mí. Es tu turno.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	14. Diciembre, 15

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. :D

Hoy hay capítulo doble, por eso publique tan temprano. Nos volvemos a leer ahora.

* * *

_Diciembre, 15._

Isabella lo miró por un instante y al ver que no contestaba, tomó los restos del plato roto y salió huyendo hacia la cocina, los botó en la basura y se lavó las manos mientras quería golpearse por idiota. ¿Qué diablos acababa de suceder? ¿Por qué había contado eso? No tenía idea de dónde había salido su verborrea. Ese era uno de sus principales temores, que Bella alguna vez supiera su procedencia y allí fue a contárselo a un hombre ciertamente inestable. Estaba totalmente loca, no tenía más sentido que ese.

Respiró para tranquilizarse, sacó la tarta que había dejado cocinándose cuando sirvió los dos pedazos y apretó sus manos dándose fuerza. Solamente tenía que ser firme con él, le diría que no podía decir nada, a nadie, sobre lo que acababa de confesar.

Cuando salió de la cocina, lo encontró sentado en el mismo sitio, pero mirando hacia la ventana, por los espacios que daban las persianas entre abiertas.

—Edward, yo… —Comenzó.

—Me siento atado de alguna manera al parque _Olympic_ —comentó él callándola. Isabella frunció el ceño—. Durante toda mi vida, es mi sitio. Cuando era un niño me gustaba jugar, correr, ya sabes, las cosas normales que hacemos todos a esa edad, pero yo era más travieso que la mayoría y un día, cuando tenía nueve años, me perdí en el bosque.

—Oh, Dios… —susurró ella pegando su cuerpo a la barra que separaba la cocina con el resto de la cafetería—. ¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó aturdida.

—Tres días —respondió con tono divertido—. Creo que mis padres llamaron hasta la policía estatal y buscaron helicópteros para rescatarme. Todo el pueblo se unió a ello. Yo estaba congelándome, tenía hambre y tenía miedo de cada sonido que escuchaba. Pero al tercer día escuché el sonido de un motor, y empecé a seguirlo. No sé cómo lo hice, si fue un poder divino o solo astucia, pero conseguí un claro, parecido a un prado, un sitio totalmente hermoso, de allí volví a escuchar el sonido y seguí derecho.

—Y saliste…

Edward asintió y se giró para observarla.

—Y salí… —confirmó y ambos se sonrieron, en uno de esos momentos calmados que tanto había oído hablar pero que nunca había experimentado. Era tan maravilloso como le habían dicho, como si todo tuviera sentido, incluso aunque cada uno estuviera en un borde de la habitación.

—Debiste estar aterrorizado —comentó un par de minutos después.

—Totalmente, aunque también creo que fue el acto más valiente que hice en mi vida. Y me lo dio ese bosque. —Volvió a mirar hacia la calle y allí se dio cuenta que estaba viendo los bordes de este que se mostraban en el paisaje—. El primero que me vio fue Bill, uno de los miembros del Aquelarre que está bajando Forks, y uno a uno fueron llegando a saludarme. Ese día pasé a ser no solamente de mis padres, sino de Forks. El niño perdido y recuperado del pueblo. Era el niño perfecto y amado y mi vida era de dominio público…

Isabella asintió ya que se había dado cuenta de eso cuando pasaba las dos semanas del verano en Forks; todos lo conocían, todos hablaban con él. Todos opinaban de lo mejor de su vida.

—Así el bosque era el sitio donde era solamente yo. En el prado y nunca me volví a perder.

—¿Tienes algún sitio especial aquí? —le preguntó y lo observó sonreír de nuevo.

—Sí, hay que caminar un largo trecho en subida, está a un par de kilómetros, es un borde de una montaña, en el fondo se ve la caída de una cascada, puedes sentarte allí y sentir el sol, incluso hubo una vez que un águila se sentó a mi lado.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiéndose asustada simplemente por la idea.

—Sí, diablos, creo que ese día me oriné un poco… —confesó.

Ambos se carcajearon y ella se relajó contra la barra.

—Eres valiente, yo haría más que orinarme —comentó divertida Isabella. Él giró a verla.

—No, no lo soy. Lo que tú hiciste y sigues haciendo cada día con Bella es valiente, lo mío es simplemente trivial.

Ella dejó de sonreír ligeramente y tragó grueso.

—¿Podría contar con tu discreción…?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién crees que soy? —le preguntó disgustado y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, lo sé… Lo siento —dijo y suspiró de nuevo, el momento se había roto, pero mientras había durado, fue completamente perfecto—. Me gustaría conocer ese borde, Edward.

—Quizás te lleve algún día, cuando no esté nevando —respondió levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo el plato restante sucio, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

—Quizás hasta antes —comentó ella siguiéndolo y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—. Ya hemos dejado claro que soy una chica osada y valiente.

—Y sin ningún grado de instinto de preservación. Sí… —completó e Isabella se carcajeó viéndolo lavar los platos y dejarlos en la repisa.

Ella entró en la cocina para guardar la tarta en el tazón de vidrio. Cuando terminó él se giró y ambos chocaron, por lo que se pegó aún más al mesón y lo miró fijamente.

Edward se quedó estático en el sitio, paseando su mirada desde sus ojos hasta su boca y regresándola. Después de hacerlo un par de veces se acercó otros milímetros, haciendo que sintiera el calor de su piel, y disfrutara de su esencia parecida al olor del bosque matutino y a masculinidad. Entrecerró los ojos y se movió un centímetro más, sintiendo ahora su aliento golpear su mejilla.

Iba a besarla. _"Va a besarme"_, pensó mientras subía ligeramente la cabeza y entreabría sus labios. Él seguía observándola, por unos instantes y bajó la suya, haciendo que contuviera la respiración.

Y allí volvió a suceder. Él comenzó a alejarse. Isabella se tensó, pero antes de que se apartara, subió su mano y lo tomó del cuello, jalándolo a su cuerpo a la vez que se ponía en puntillas y unía sus labios.

Sintió como si explotara una onda entre ellos.

Edward inmediatamente la abrazó, cargándola un poco más y ella pasó un brazo por su espalda y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla.

Él besaba como siempre lo había imaginado, dulce e invasivo. Apasionado y caliente, abrasador. Como si en verdad le encantara besar a una mujer. Gimió y abrió sus labios mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, ladeando su cabeza para darle más acceso.

Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, ambos se estremecieron y tuvieron que separarse ya que se quedaron sin aire. Isabella cerró los ojos y jadeó aunque sentía con cada respiración que sus labios húmedos se rozaban, y antes de lo que esperaba sintió que él volvía a besarla, empujándola contra el mesón y haciendo que se arqueara hacia su cuerpo.

Gimieron cuando volvieron a unir sus lenguas y se pegaron al cuerpo del otro, besándose más intensamente, jalando, abrazando y rozándose mutuamente.

Ella podía continuar ese beso para siempre. Aunque poco tiempo después él se separó y alejo, pegándose en el otro lado de la cocina, apretando el mesón del lavaplatos como si de verdad lo necesitara para no lanzársele encima.

—Esto no debería haber ocurrido —susurró él, cerrando los ojos y calmando su respiración.

De alguna forma sabía que no estaba hablando de un simple beso. Isabella cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el mesón, ya que no podía aguantar su peso por mucho más tiempo.

—Me gustas, Edward —confesó ella, unos segundos después, cuando pudo calmarse.

De nuevo, las alarmas que estaban incrustadas a su cabeza se habían ido al infierno, y no le importaba.

—Yo no estoy buscando nada serio. No puedo. No quiero —contestó él mirándola fijamente. Isabella parpadeó y se encogió de hombros, ya que así lo estuviera buscando o no, igual había llegado—. Tampoco quiero hacerte daño… —dijo apretando los labios con fuerza.

Ella lo miró y sonrió ligeramente.

—¿No es eso simplemente una maldición? —le preguntó y él frunció el ceño, pero antes de que alguno de los dos lo considerara, o supiera quién había dado el primer paso, se habían encontrado en la mitad de la cocina y volvieron a fundir sus labios.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	15. Diciembre 15, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y los favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 15. Segunda Parte._

Edward se estiró sobre su asiento y miró más allá de la barra, específicamente donde Isabella caminaba con los brazos cargados de platos y una sonrisa en sus labios. Se encontró suspirando sin ningún sentido y apartó su mirada.

—Ella y usted se verían maravilloso juntos —escuchó que Charlotte le comentaba y parpadeó a la vez que subía la mirada para encararla.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos —masculló tratando de parar sus teorías y el ánimo casamentero, pero la mujer simplemente sonrió más ampliamente.

—Solamente comento una buena idea cuando la veo, es un deber ciudadano.

Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no con mucha convicción, no podía hacerlo cuando había tenido una completa sesión de besuqueo con ella, en ese mismo sitio, quince horas atrás. La cocina nunca será lo mismo de nuevo. Tenía demasiado tiempo que no besaba a una mujer así, evidentemente con ninguna con las que había estado desde que se mudó a ese pueblo lo había hecho. Y había sido algo totalmente distinto, y le había gustado. Demasiado.

Estaba en serios problemas.

Después de casi haberla tirado contra el mesón y estaba considerando seriamente entre desnudarla o poseerla aún con ropa, había reaccionado, finalmente. Había mascullado que debía irse y que eso no iría a ninguna parte, y había huido de allí como perro que lleva el diablo. Pero igualmente había aparecido ese día en la cafetería a tiempo y había pasado el día viéndola a ella y estando con Bella, quien, como generalmente, se le había pegado como una garrapata. Aunque desde media hora atrás le estaba dando un respiro, estaba jugando con los niños de los Carter, afuera.

—Prueba esto… —le recomendó Charlotte dejando frente a él otro pedazo de la tarta de manzana que tanto había disfrutado el día anterior. Cortó un trozo y lo probó controlándose para no volver a gemir. Le fue bastante difícil al haberse asentado estaba incluso más buena que cuando la sirvió caliente. Eso no parecía posible, pero era cierto.

—Está buena —masculló ya que evidentemente tenía que hacer como si no lo hubiera comido.

—¿Solamente buena? ¡Es maravillosa! Y mira que yo amo todo lo que mi Peter cocina, pero tengo que aceptar que el fuerte de mi esposo no es la pastelería, es todo lo demás…

Edward se forzó a no poner los ojos en blanco, ya que no había mayor mentira que esa.

—Le pedí a Isabella que nos hiciera diez tartas variadas para el bazar de navidad. Me dijo que estaría encantada en hacerlo.

Asintió y en ese momento llegó Garrett a la barra.

—Hola, Charlotte, vengo por mi trozo semanal de tarta de manzana…

—Enseguida. Esta viene con regalo…

Dejó de prestar atención a la conversación para ver a Isabella, quien se acercaba frente al stand donde Peter le estaba esperando con su pedido, prácticamente a cinco pasos de distancia.

¿Cómo podría ser para él más atrayente que el día anterior? ¿Y cómo, en nombre de Dios, ella podría estar tan contenta, y animada, cuando algo tan horrible le había sucedido? No tenía sentido. Isabella no tenía ningún sentido para él. Y eso era otro problema, ya que le interesaba más de lo que le debería, le hacía anhelar cosas que tenían años muertas en su interior. Por esa misma razón tenía que apartarse, ella se veía que iba en busca de todo, él no podía darle mucho de eso.

—¡Por Dios bendito! —escuchó que Garrett exclamaba y miraba a Charlotte asombrado—. ¿Quién hizo esto? Esto… esto es lo más divino que he probado en mi vida.

—El mérito es de esta niña hermosa que tengo aquí —le informó Charlotte jalando a Isabella y abrazándola. La vio soltar una risilla.

—Me alegra que lo esté disfrutando, Jefe Milton —comentó ella girando para ver si llegaba a su orden.

—Llámame Garrett, por favor. Eres oro puro. ¿Cómo no habías hecho esto antes? —Preguntó aturdido.

—Soy nueva en el pueblo, Garrett, solamente estoy de paso, eso fue un ejercicio para mantener la práctica —informó Isabella, aunque en lo último él estaba seguro que estaba mintiendo.

—Eres nueva en el pueblo. Cierto, tú y la pequeña Bella. ¿Y por qué no habíamos empezado con ello? Tenemos que enseñarte oficialmente el pueblo, Isabella, ¿quieres otorgarme el privilegio de hacerlo? Mañana es el bazar de navidad, ¿querrías venir conmigo?

Isabella abrió la boca por un instante y giró hacia Edward. Él, en cambio, se había tensado como si quisiera saltar la barra y partirle la mandíbula al imbécil únicamente por proponerlo.

—Yo estoy honrada de que el jefe de la policía del pueblo me quiera otorgar personalmente el tour. Sé cuán ocupados están, mi padre es Jefe en Forks —respondió ella, en vez.

—¿Tu papá es Charlie Swan? ¡Aquí adoramos a ese hombre! Y ya sé por qué, es porque sabíamos que su hermosa hija y nieta vendrían a la ciudad alguna vez.

Isabella se apretó los labios para no reír y Edward sintió que su pecho y estómago ardían de la furia. Por Dios bendito, nunca había sentido un ataque de celos con tanta intensidad.

—Ella no está disponible, Garrett —masculló casi sin control, apretando las manos en puño, aunque dejándolas guardadas entre sus piernas.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó el castaño acercándose a la barra.

—Bueno, Garrett, Edward esta mañana me pidió ir al bazar con Bella… —respondió ella adelantándose a él, sonriendo inocentemente mientras se giraba para mirarlo, aleteando sus pestañas coquetamente.

—¿El señor Cullen?

—¿Edward? —preguntó Garrett, aunque imaginaba que era también porque la mujer era incapaz de no tutearlo, no importa cuánto le instara a hacerlo.

Por supuesto, ahora que había metido su lengua hasta su garganta, no podía seguir insistiéndole eso.

—Él nunca ha participado en un bazar o en nada del pueblo —masculló Garrett mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, pero él se ofreció tan amablemente que no pude rechazarlo. Y mi hija está absolutamente enamorada de él. Será como una cita… para ella.

Escuchó que Charlotte soltaba una risita y Garrett no dejaba de mirarlo, quizás pidiendo confirmación o negación y por ello seguir insistiendo.

"_No hay chance en el infierno que te acerques a ellas",_ pensó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Por supuesto —admitió tensándose de nuevo.

Escuchó ligeros murmullos, ya que ciertamente nunca participaba en nada de ese bendito pueblo y estaba seguro que se arrepentiría de eso.

—Bien. ¿Puedo llevarme otro pedazo a casa, por favor? —pidió Garrett con voz embelesada mirándola fijamente.

—Por supuesto, y mañana llevaré varios tipos al bazar, la contribución de la cafetería.

—Oh, eres una diosa —respondió Garrett coqueteándole y Edward se tensó de nuevo, considerando si en verdad debía saltarse la barra y patearlo.

Isabella soltó una risilla y se giró para servirle la porción para llevar. Cuando se la entregó, Garrett le canceló a Charlotte y se levantó para irse de la cafetería.

—Hasta mañana, Isabella —se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

Él apretó con más fuerza sus puños, pero antes de poder hacer nada, la tenía pegada a su oído.

—Nos gustaría ir al bazar contigo, Edward, será nuestra segunda cita.

Abrió la boca para refutar eso, pero antes de poder hablar, ella le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salió rumbo al stand a buscar la siguiente orden.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	16. Diciembre, 16

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y los favoritos. Wow, llegamos a los 1000 reviews, no lo puedo creer :D. Quisiera contestar cada uno, pero por tiempo no puedo, sin embargo, he leído cada uno de ellos y me han sacado más de una sonrisa y un awwww. Gracias :D.

Hoy subiré dos capítulos, por este regalo y porque intentare que nos pongamos al día... Espero les guste, nos leemos ahora.

* * *

_Diciembre, 16._

Isabella le entregó el resto de las tartas a la encargada del área de comida y sonrió ligeramente.

—Espero que se vendan bien —le informó y la chica, Kate, asintió.

—Garrett se ha encargado de regar la voz de lo maravillosas que son, y entre nosotras dos, ya tengo cola en el puesto y es solamente por ti.

Ella rio y asintió mientras se giraba en la gran plaza, a la que habían quitado toda la nieve. Era la principal del pueblo y estaba iluminada por sus faros normales y por miles de luces de colores navideñas, además de guirnaldas y en el medio había un gran árbol de navidad. Regados entre toda la sala estaban los puestos de comidas, ropas juguetes, accesorios, incluso habían titiriteros, una cuentista de cuentos y en la parte más apartada se encontraba una tarima donde estaba tocando un grupo.

Era asombroso, encantador y se encontraba enamorada de ello. No entendía cómo Edward nunca había podido apreciarlo. Giró hacia un lado y lo encontró parado a unos pasos de donde Bella estaba sentada, en el frente del stand de los titiriteros, que estaban haciendo un número.

Se veía más que incómodo, se veía tenso, preocupado y hasta ligeramente atormentado. Eso solamente le hizo suspirar. Caminó hacia ellos y se paró a su lado.

—¿Está interesante?

—Tan interesante como una patada en testículos congelados… —respondió y ambos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Isabella fue la primera que se carcajeó tapando su boca y él rio entre dientes.

—Esto es hermoso —comentó únicamente para decir algo—, deben esforzarse mucho para organizarlo cada navidad.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo —corrigió él encogiéndose de hombros—. Llaman a algo navidad y lo único que hacen es llenar las calles y las casas de esas… cosas. Consumismo y nada más, eso es la navidad ahora.

—No lo creo así —respondió acercándose aún más, y más como un acto instintivo que otra cosa, pasó su mano cubierta con un guante por su codo y lo abrazó—. La navidad es más que esto, es un ideal, un regalo. A veces otorga milagros…

—Los milagros no existen —indicó él enfáticamente. Isabella suspiró.

—Bella nació en navidad, un veinticinco de diciembre a las tres de la mañana.

—¿En navidad? —preguntó él girando hacia su hija, enfundada con su gorro morado con flor amarilla.

—Eso fue un pequeño milagro para mí.

—Pero no lo fue totalmente, no por cómo fue concebida —comentó y ella se tensó, buscando a su hija, respirando aliviada cuando vio que no se había movido—. ¿Cómo no estás amargada? ¿Por qué no peleas por lo que te quitaron y pareces tan… dichosa, todo el tiempo?

Isabella parpadeó y miró hacia su hija, sonriendo ligeramente. Había estado amargada, había llorado, destrozado muebles, y culpado al mundo por su mala suerte, especialmente a sí misma. Hasta que un día todo cambio.

—¿Para qué voy a concentrarme únicamente en las cosas malas cuando la vida se encarga de traer cosas buenas también? Bella me enseñó eso, al verla tan pequeña, tan nueva, una oportunidad perfecta, un nuevo inicio —Sonrió y miró a su hija—. Claro, también tuve mucha terapia, y un día, decidí ser feliz. No es sencillo, Edward, no es un estado perfecto ni es algo que consigas por un acto o una persona, o continúo, también he tenido tristezas y pesares. Pero es una decisión de vida, ver las cosas positivas en vez de concentrarte únicamente en las negativas. Decidir disfrutar lo que tienes, no concentrarte en lo que sufriste. Te libera. Además, no importa cuántas veces caigas, siempre puedes volver a levantarte, eso lo he aprendido.

Él parpadeó y la miró fijamente, con tanto anhelo que hizo que su corazón se quebrara.

—¡Mami, señor Malo! —Gritó Bella llegando hacia ellos, saltando y abrazando las piernas de ambos—. ¿Vieron eso? ¡Un muñeco me habló a mí! ¡A mí!

Isabella sonrió y bajó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Alzó la mirada y lo encontró pensativo, sin mirar a ninguna parte.

—¿Quieres ir a que nos lean una historia? —le preguntó a Bella y ella asintió emocionada.

Y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, la empujó para ponerse en el medio de ambos, entrelazando una de sus manitas con las de ella y la otra con la de Edward. Isabella tragó grueso y cerró los ojos por un instante, controlándose a sí misma. Él reaccionó por fin, y le sonrió a Bella, antes de comenzar a caminar. Sin siquiera intentar soltarse.

.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Charlotte media hora antes de la medianoche. Los últimos diez minutos antes de salir del bazar, Bella había hecho que Edward la cargara y se había quedado rendida en sus brazos.

Salió de la camioneta de Edward, que era donde habían ido, para tomar en brazos a Bella, pero después de abrir la puerta vio que él se acercaba a buscarla. Se apartó, tomando el par de bolsas que estaban en el suelo de la camioneta, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, con él siguiéndola detrás.

Había sido una buena noche, aceptó mientras abría la casa y lo guiaba a su habitación. Él incluso se había relajado un poco, no demasiado, había algo allí que le había evitado hacerlo completamente, aunque no conseguía decidir si era por la idea de convivir con la comunidad de quien estaba aislado o el hecho de estar tan junto a ellas que parecían, para los terceros, una especie de familia.

Sin embargo, se había reído, había incluso hablado con dos o tres personas y había aceptado, pacientemente, que ellas pasearan por cada uno de los stands, revisaran, compraran y comieran en un puesto con comida terriblemente asquerosa. E incluso había ofrecido su mano para que Bella diera vueltas en un sitio donde no se oía la música del grupo que se estaba presentando, porque habían muchas luces rojas y Nani estaba haciendo música que solamente su hija conocía el ritmo.

Y eso, que para cualquier hombre hubiese sido más que una travesía, él lo había soportado sin casi quejarse.

Lo vio dejarla en la cama y dejó las bolsas sobre el suelo para quitar sus zapatos y arroparla. Cuando terminó salieron de la habitación, aún en silencio, hasta llegar a la entrada, que ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de abrir.

—Gracias por esta noche —respondió ella y él asintió mirando a la puerta. Isabella suspiró ya que sintió que de nuevo se había alejado.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —dijo entonces, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de allí.

Ella se apoyó sobre la pared añorando que esa despedida hubiese sido distinta. No era idiota, sabía que tenían tiempo de caducidad, y sabía que estaba yendo derechito a otro capítulo más de su maldición personal, pero no quería rendirse, no con él de todas las personas. Eso le hizo enderezarse y salir de la casa.

—¡Edward! —llamó y lo vio girar a un paso de la camioneta, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Sucede…?

No pudo terminar, ya que ella se había abalanzado hacia él, prácticamente saltando sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo del cuello y uniendo sus labios. Lo escuchó gemir, y rápidamente la había girado, apoyando su espalda contra la helada carrocería. Ni siquiera sintió el frío o le importó, estaba demasiado concentrada en el calor que emitía él de su cuerpo, sus labios y su esencia a madera recién rociada de rocío matutino que le volvía loca.

De nuevo, sintió que una onda los hubiera golpeado cuando sus labios se abrieron, y ambos se estremecieron y apretaron más fuerte cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Ella subió una pierna para abrazarlo completamente, mientras giraba su cabeza para besarlo con mayor insistencia. Sintió que arremetía contra su cuerpo y percibió su masculinidad despierta, lo cual hizo que internamente diera un brinco de emoción. A pesar, que dos noches atrás, también lo había experimentado.

Él se apartó unos centímetros y ambos jadearon.

—¿Esto está bien? No quiero incomodarte o que te sientas mal de cualquier manera… —confesó y ella se derritió un poco más, saltando un pasito más allá del gusto que le había confesado.

—Está más que bien —le contestó acariciando su cabello castaño rojizo, suave y alborotado. Él suspiró y pasó su nariz por su mejilla, acariciándola.

—Deseaba hacer esto desde… Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo, quizás desde que dejé de besarte dos días atrás… —le confesó acariciando su mejilla.

—Entonces hazlo…

—Isabella… —intentó refutarle.

—Edward, me voy a Forks en seis días. Seis, porque ya el día de hoy se ha acabado. ¿Por qué no podemos aprovecharlos?

Él se quedó paralizado por unos momentos, aunque su pecho seguía moviéndose salvajemente, intentando estabilizar su respiración. Después lo vio cerrar los ojos.

—Sí… Solamente nos queda seis días… —convino y ella sonrió ampliamente, hasta que volvió a bajar la cabeza para besarla.

Ella gimió y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo la apretaba entre sus brazos y el vehículo, y la verdad, amando cada segundo de ello.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	17. Diciembre, 17

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas.

* * *

_Diciembre, 17._

Edward se encontraba sentado frente a una caja de víveres haciendo el inventario de esa semana. No había conseguido hacerlo por los días que no fue a la cafetería y quería dejar todo listo para que no se quedaran sin víveres cuando se fuera a Forks por la dichosa navidad.

Escuchó un golpe seco y al girarse encontró que Bella había subido y saltado las tres escaleras hasta caer en el suelo y sonreía ampliamente, como si fuera un gran logro haber conseguido mantener el equilibrio. Bueno, debía serlo, llevaba haciendo eso como veinte minutos y se había caído un par de veces. Se había tensado los primeros diez minutos, pero al ver que no lloraba cuando se cayó por primera vez, la dejó ser.

—Entonces, veo a mi abuela cinco veces y ella me trae regalos. Y mi abuelo me da dulces, pero a mi mamá no le gusta mucho y le quita los dulces. Me gustan los helados y las galletas, y la oreo. Señor malo, ¿le gusta la oreo? —preguntó con voz bastante intensa.

Antes de pensarlo, la tenía a su lado y apresuradamente, se metió debajo entre la caja y la silla y se sentó en sus piernas, sonriendo ampliamente. Edward parpadeó y se apartó ligeramente, asombrado por el movimiento.

—¿Qué? —inquirió confundido.

—¿Las oreos? ¿Le gustan? A mi mamá le gusta la cremita. A veces, cuando hago algo muy, muy bueno, como recibir estrellas de mi maestra, comemos oreos, ella me da la galleta y se come la crema. ¿Te gusta la crema, también? Porque podríamos… compartir, eso. Yo te doy lo blanco, a mi también me gustan, pero puedo comerme la galleta…

Edward parpadeó de nuevo, ya que la niña tenía cinco minutos hablando y no le entendía.

—¿Quieres que comamos oreos? —inquirió.

—No, tonto, quiero regalarte… ufff —dijo y se tapó la boca abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Allí él se tensó, ya que por fin entendió.

—¿Me vas a hacer un regalo?

La niña suspiró y bajó la mano viéndose triste.

—Sí, pero mami dijo que era una sorpresa, un regalo de navidad. ¡No le digas que te dije! —le gritó con urgencia y él sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo que su pecho de expandía.

—Vale, no diré nada —dijo acariciando su cabello. Suspiró profundamente y la miró—. ¿Y qué quieres tú de regalo?

Bella negó con la cabeza muchas veces.

—Nada… —contestó y apretó sus labios.

—¿Nada? Isabella me dijo que cumples años en navidad, ¿y no quieres nada, mocosa? —le preguntó y ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No, puedo, Nani ya me lo… —se calló y saltó de su asiento asombrada. Antes de salir corriendo fuera del depósito.

Edward frunció el ceño y se levantó para seguirla, cuando en la puerta apareció Isabella. Se quedó ligeramente embobado, observándola, incluso usando ese asquerosamente grande uniforme, era hermosa.

No sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, porqué le atraía tanto, pero lo que sí comprendía era que cuando estaba con ella algo dentro de él se llenaba, algo que tenía mucho tiempo hundido, al igual que con Bella, y era ilógico pero no podía continuar luchando contra ello. Y se maldecía porque dentro de poco tiempo ellas se irían de allí, aunque también lo agradecía, sabía que ella era la última persona con la que debería involucrarse, siendo madre soltera y todo, pero era adulta, y ambos sabían que no era para siempre, lo cual funcionaba, o por lo menos lo esperaba, porque sinceramente, ya no podía mantenerse alejado, como bien lo había aceptado el día anterior al verla correr a sus brazos. Mucho se había controlado en esa velada, aunque de nuevo, no había sido tan terrible como lo había imaginado. Sí, había navidad, y bombillas, y gente por todos lados, pero se había concentrado solamente en ellas dos, consiguiendo agruparse y hasta divertirse… un poco.

Ella entró al depósito y cerró la puerta, quedando pegada sobre la madera por unos instantes. Él tragó grueso y sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿Me vas a hacer un regalo? —preguntó recordando la conversación con Bella y la vio enarcar una ceja.

—Solamente si eres bueno… —le respondió con una gran sonrisa y ambos sonrieron divertidos.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba, y subió los tres escalones, quedando frente a ella, casi invadiéndola. Sintió que el aire volvía a llenarse de tensión sexual. De nuevo, no debería desearla, pero lo hacía, y había dejado de pensar desde que se besaron días atrás.

Isabella bajó la mirada y subió una mano para acariciar la de él, uniendo dos de sus dedos. Se quedó paralizado, mientras sentía que lo tocaba, acercándose un par de pasos, hasta quedar muy juntos, bajó la cabeza y la besó sintiendo que ella apretaba su mano y que la otra la pasaba por su cuello.

Olía a galletas, no a las recién hechas, sino a la masa que se hace antes de crearla. La escuchó gemir y se estremeció pegándola más a su cuerpo, inmediatamente se excitó y se pegó para sentir contacto. Notó que relajaba sus labios y la invadió, acariciando su lengua y sintiendo cómo brincaba contra sus brazos.

Un par de segundos después, ella se alejó de sus brazos.

—Tengo un motivo para estar aquí… —le susurró apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho.

—¿A qué hora nos veremos hoy? —le preguntó totalmente ansioso. Ella arrugó la cara con pesar.

—Le prometí a Charlotte que íbamos a cenar las famosas salchichas de pollo que hace Peter…

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, accedí a ello desde que me enseñaron la habitación… —Jugó con su camisa—. Podrías venir, tengo contacto, ¿sabes? Podría meterte…

—Eh, no… —respondió apartándose—. Hay un motivo por las que las dichosas salchichas no están en el menú. —Ella lo miró horrorizada—. Sí, son peores que lo que te imaginas…

—Diablos… —susurró y después sonrió picara, cuando él se acercó para besar su cuello. Un segundo después, sintió que se tensaba—. Tu madre… —escuchó que le decía en un jadeo, y lo comprendía, incluso él andaba respirando dificultosamente.

Frunció el ceño cuando la palabra se filtró en su cerebro.

—¿Qué pasa con mi madre? —le preguntó, apartándose.

—Te está llamando…

Él puso los ojos en blanco, ya que tenía que haberlo esperado, se había tardado mucho en llamarlo. Se iba a apartar para que ella se moviera y abrieran la puerta, pero antes de conseguirlo, sintió que ella se ponía en puntillas y besaba su mandíbula, quedándose un segundo más de lo necesario allí. Casi cerró los ojos. Antes de bajar la cabeza, sintió que se apartaba y abría la puerta, dejándolo colgado.

—Bendita mujer coqueta… —murmuró entre dientes y la escuchó carcajearse mientras lo dejaba solo.

Él suspiró, y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, ya que ese solo roce lo había excitado. Pero, pensó en que su madre lo estaba esperando, y no necesitó más relajación. Caminó hasta donde el teléfono estaba descolgado.

—Hola, madre —saludó desviando su mirada hasta donde Isabella estaba esperando su orden, a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella sonrió de nuevo, casi sonrojándose.

—¡Edward! —escuchó que su madre exclamaba y se concentró en su conversación.

—¿Sí?

—No me habías dicho que la hija de Charlie trabajaba allí contigo, qué chica tan adorable.

Él se tensó, porque conocía ese tono de voz, era el tono de voz que surgía cuando quería hacer de casamentera, era el mismo tono de voz que había oído de Charlotte, días atrás.

—Sí, está de paso. Irá a vivir a Forks con su padre —comentó y escuchó el silencio en la otra línea, sabía que lo que había dicho era más que suficiente.

—Jasper llega mañana —escuchó que cambiaba el tema y se tensó de nuevo—, ¿vas a venir, verdad?

—Te dije que lo haría —ofreció volviendo a mirar a Bella e Isabella.

—¿Autocine? —escuchó que ella le decía a Kate.

—¿Y…? —Su madre estaba titubeando en el teléfono y prestó de nuevo atención—. Sé que no se han visto desde eso, pero, no quiero problemas, Edward, eso mismo se lo dije a él. ¿Me prometes que tendrás tu mejor comportamiento?

Él sonrió sin ningún tipo de humor.

—Sí, dile que todo está bien…

—Sabes que eso no funciona —le recordó su madre y él suspiró profundamente—, no cuando no eres tú quien se lo dice personalmente. Y ustedes no hablan…

—¿Cómo está papá? —le cambió el tema y después de escucharla suspirar comenzó a contarle sobre su odisea en el tejado.

Medio la escuchó, ya que se había concentrado en la forma en como Bella saltaba e Isabella asentía emocionada hacia Kate y en pensar en su hermano, generalmente pertenecía a la parte de su cerebro que estaba marcada _"ni de mierda te acerques allí"_, pero ahora, después de escuchar a su madre, se llenó de nostalgia y preguntas.

—Bueno madre, dile que se cuide, por favor —le pidió cortándola—. Nos vemos el veinticuatro…

—¿No vendrás antes? —le pidió con voz lastimosa.

—No puedo abandonar la cafetería, estaré para la cena —ofreció y se despidió unos segundos después.

Y allí Bella lo vio, cazándolo, para después comenzar a saltar sobre él, emocionada, no, súper emocionada, y supo que no le gustaría.

—¡Van a pasar Cuentos de Navidad en el cine! Tenemos que ir, tenemos, mami dijo que sí, ¿vendrás? —preguntó emocionada y él negó con la cabeza, mientras Isabella se acercaba.

—Esa no es una película de niños —recalcó como excusa patética.

—Es la versión de Jim Carrey —comentó su madre y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No —respondió demasiado rápidamente, sabiendo que había huido de ese sitio con tanta intensidad, que ni siquiera pasaba por el frente. A pesar que ahora comprendía que lo había hecho de alguna forma inconsciente.

—Es mañana en la noche… —continuó Isabella.

—Por favor… por favorcito… —susurró Bella saltando hacia él y abrazándolo por la pierna.

—Te describiré la función del autocine, no es más que una pantalla gigante del viejo Peter. No ves la película bien, no escuchas nada en los megáfonos que te dan. Y generalmente dan una película porquería…

Isabella se encogió de hombros y se apoyó contra la barra, aunque se veía que mayormente lo había ignorado.

—Es un autocine, nunca he ido a una película allí, y será maravilloso, y romántico… Pero si no quieres, podremos ir solas, ¿verdad, Bella? —le preguntó viendo a su hija y la niña se apartó dando un gran puchero, antes de abrazar a su madre asintiendo.

Él suspiró. Luchó contra ello, aunque todo su esfuerzo se arruinó cuando miró los ojos castaños de Isabella. Allí asintió.

—Ajá, bien, cuando te congeles el trasero no vengas a pedirme un abrigo o a pegarte a mí —gruñó girando para devolverse a trabajar.

—¿Qué dijo, mami? —escuchó que le preguntaba Bella.

—Dijo que sí… —le respondió y escuchó como la niña comenzaba a saltar. Antes de alejarse otro paso, sintió que lo abrazaba de la pierna, y como si fuera lo más natural, la cargó, viendo como le sonreía ampliamente, y lo abrazaba del cuello.

Y de nuevo, fue como si otra parte de sí mismo se llenaba.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	18. Diciembre, 18

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 18._

Isabella acarició el cabello de su hija, que estaba acostada sobre sus piernas, rendida, aunque la película llevaba solamente una hora.

—Siempre es así —le comentó a Edward que miraba la pantalla, aunque pareciera que en realidad no estuviera viendo nada.

Había estado más pensativo de lo normal desde que salieron de su casa rumbo al autocine, callado y casi decaído, lo cual le preocupaba, no había querido obligarlo a que hiciera algo que no deseara, esa no había sido su intensión, a pesar que sabía que a veces jugaba sucio.

Él parpadeó y miró hacia Bella, que como sucedía cuando caía en ese estado de inconsciencia, ni se había movido por el sonido.

—El cine es una de sus cosas favoritas —siguió hablando como si eso lo mejorara, lo que no sucedía—, a pesar que se queda dormida, siempre, en la mitad de la función.

Asintió y subió su mano para acariciar el cabello de su hija, mirándolo con tanto cariño que Isabella se estremeció.

—¿Podríamos salir de aquí? —Le pidió y ella asintió demasiado rápido, no quería que la noche se acabara pero tampoco quería que él hiciera algo que odiara, así que estaba dispuesta a terminar todo de una vez—. ¿Quisieras dar un paseo conmigo? —le preguntó e Isabella asintió de nuevo, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Me encantaría —respondió comprendiendo que él tampoco quería terminar esa noche, sin importar qué tan mal iba en realidad—. Dejemos a Bella en casa —comentó y lo vio abrir la ventanilla para dejar el altavoz que había puesto en el carro.

Hicieron el trayecto en silencio. Llegaron a casa de Charlotte unos diez minutos después y le pidió que la esperara afuera. Dejó a Bella acostada en la cama y la cambió, besó su mejilla antes de salir de la habitación, se sintió inquieta como siempre sucedía cuando la dejaba sola, pero sabía que en verdad no lo estaba. Le pidió a Charlotte que la vigilara por un rato, colocando la alarma en su teléfono para que le avisara cuando tuviera que regresar.

Salió de la casa unos minutos después, y sonrió al encontrarlo apoyado en la pared de la casa. Él se enderezó y dio un paso hacia la izquierda, allí ella comprendió que era un verdadero paseo, de esos que se dan caminando y no en el carro.

Se tragó un suspiró y un _"wow"_, que no serían de ninguna manera adecuados, y se colocó a su lado, pasando su mano naturalmente por la suya, entrelazándolas entre los guantes.

Pasearon sin decir mucho, no soltaron sus manos y más que todo veían las casas, llegando después al área comercial y en la esquina estaba la plaza central, totalmente iluminada. Antes de entrar allí, ella se detuvo. Escondido entre una casa y un local iluminado, estaba uno abandonado.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —jadeó Isabella jalándolo al sitio.

Tenía un par de vitrinas, una rota, y adentro se veía un mesón de madera con un gabinete tallado. El piso era de cerámica en vez de rustico, pero le encantaba igual.

—Mira esto, siempre había querido un local así… —susurró.

—¿Para demolerlo? —preguntó confundido y ella rio.

—Es como el de la película _Chocolat_, no tienes la visión, es hermoso. Siempre había soñado con algo así para mi pastelería. Bueno, ese local traería un Jhonny Deep y… mmm —Lo miró enarcando una ceja—, tú no eres Jhonny Deep, pero lo aceptaría sin dudarlo…

Él puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia el sitio, bastante intensamente.

—Lo siento, no lo veo —respondió pegando la cabeza en el vidrio, era poco lo que se veía, más que todo con la iluminación de la calle.

—Eres un ciego —le reclamó aunque después solamente pudo suspirar profundamente—. Había ahorrado hasta lo último que pude conseguir, por años, para montar una pastelería en un local parecido a este.

—Me dijiste que tus ahorros se habían ido. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? —le preguntó y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Por una equivocación —respondió negando con la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos repitiéndose que todo se resolvería de alguna manera, y llenándose del optimismo de esa afirmación, giró hacia él, se puso en puntillas y besó la comisura de sus labios por un par de segundos. Lo sintió estirarlos en una sonrisa, y lo jaló lejos de allí, rumbo al parque. Al entrar había un gran portal iluminado, con guirnaldas, luces, bambalinas y cintas. Bella casi se había vuelto loca cuando lo había visto un par de días atrás.

Él continuó caminando, pero ella se detuvo, en medio de este. Lo vio girar y fruncir el ceño, antes de sonreírle y jalarlo a su cuerpo. Sonrió y volviendo a ponerse en puntillas, lo besó suavemente, abrazándolo y sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios. Su esencia estaba allí, pero esa vez no se relajó, le devolvió el beso, sin intensificarlo, o en verdad disfrutarlo.

Ella se apartó y le frunció el ceño. Subió su cabeza y negó con la cabeza al ver los arreglos navideños.

—Chico, pero ni Scrooge en su peor momento… —murmuró y lo jaló lejos de allí, hacia unas bancas que estaban en el borde del parque. Lejos de ese gran monstruo llamado navidad, las luces y un poco oculto con un par de arbustos grandes.

Él se sentó y ella se paró en frente, acariciando su cabello, pasando su mano por las hebras hasta suspirar de nuevo, eran tan suaves como lo había imaginado.

—Tenía años sin ir al cine —comentó él entonces y ella paró el movimiento, aunque no quito la mano—. Jasper amaba el cine.

—¿Jasper? —preguntó ella, confundida de que hablara de su hermano en ese instante.

—Mi hermano —confirmó él—, lo adoraba, incluso eso fue lo que estudio, está intentando ser un director en Londres, y según mi madre le está yendo muy bien. Siempre bregábamos a mi madre o padre para que nos llevaran, y Jasper hacia que nos quedáramos hasta después de los títulos porque teníamos que honrar a todos los que hicieron la película posible. Cuando pude manejar, nos escapábamos a Port Angeles todas las semanas. Después todo cambió, pero eso era algo que teníamos en común. Jasper siempre exigía que viéramos los principales estrenos juntos. Era un poco nerd.

Isabella se rio entre dientes y se bajó un poco, apoyando su frente sobre su cabello.

—Eso es un buen recuerdo, ¿no es así? —le preguntó bajando su mano y acariciando su mejilla—. ¿No deberías estar feliz por ello?

—Sí, supongo… —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Había subido sus manos y las había puesto sobre sus caderas. La posición era bastante incómoda, ya que se había acuclillado un poco, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse—. Es solamente que ver a Bella hoy tan emocionada por el cine me hizo recordar eso y percatarme de que no me había dado cuenta de cuánto le extrañaba, porque tengo muchos años que no hablo con él.

Isabella se apartó acuclillándose completamente, para quedar casi sentada frente a él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó acariciando su mejilla de nuevo y ladeando su cabeza, mirándolo con atención.

—Porque él no podía soportar mirarme y pensaba que yo lo odiaba…

—¿Y era cierto? —le preguntó bajando sus dedos hasta rozar su barbilla con cariño.

—No, nunca lo odie… No de verdad, al menos —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces deberías decírselo —le espetó y él asintió firmemente, como si a su vez también lo hubiera decidido así.

Después, subió sus manos, pasando por sus costillas, el borde de sus pechos, casi rozándolos y después llegó a su cuello.

Prácticamente la dejó sin aliento y sin concentración. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder procesar sus palabras y pensar coherentemente.

Esa misión se fue al demonio cuando bajó una mano de nuevo a su cadera y la alzó, haciendo que cayera a su lado, casi con sus piernas montadas encima de las suyas, pegados uno al otro.

Sonrió y acarició su mejilla, antes de ver como bajaba la cabeza y unía sus labios, en un beso que era todo menos tenso. Ella gimió y lo abrazó, escuchándolo a él gemir a su vez. Fue por todo, sin juegos, solamente abrazados, entre sus abrigos, y acariciándola de forma no recatada, lo cual le hacía agradecer que estuvieran medio escondidos en una banca cubierta por los arbustos.

Sintió que tomaba el borde del cierre de su abrigo y lo bajaba para meter su mano y acariciar su pecho izquierdo sobre su ropa. Ella rio divertida, liberando sus labios. Él rio entre dientes.

—Lo sé. Estamos actuando como unos adolescentes… —le susurró apoyando su cabeza en su cuello y mordiendo el exacto punto debajo de su oreja que era su zona erógena preferida. Siseó abrazándolo.

—Bien… —respondió enrollando su pierna sobre su cadera—. Nunca hice esto cuando era adolescente.

Él se rio de nuevo, aunque era un sonido más profundo y gutural, y volvió a besarla, subiendo la tela de su blusa para acariciar su piel. Se estremeció cuando la golpeó el aire frío, pero no le interesaba ya que estaba lo suficiente caliente por su toque. Lo sintió acariciar la piel de su estómago y cuando iba a llegar al corpiño sonó la alarma de su teléfono, rompiendo el encanto. Se apartó pegándose en el respaldar del asiento.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él confundido.

—Que de verdad soy una adolescente… —respondió ella negando con la cabeza—. Debo irme, no quiero dejar mucho tiempo sola a Bella o que se despierte y no me encuentre. Además, mañana es día de trabajo.

—Tu jefe puede dejarte llegar tarde, ¿sabes? —le preguntó y ella sonrió ampliamente, antes de besarlo sonoramente.

—Tonto… —respondió guiñándole un ojo—. Esta tercera cita estuvo bastante interesante…

—¿Tercera cita? —Edward negó con la cabeza—. No entiendo ese computo tuyo de citas, según mi libro, no hemos tenido ninguna…

Isabella sonrió ampliamente y se controló para no soltar una risilla.

—Vale… ¿entonces, no harás nada para resolver eso?

Él le acomodó la ropa, suavemente, cerrando la cremallera lentamente, acariciándola en el proceso, haciendo que lo viera y que casi quisiera derretirse del gesto de concentración que surgió entre sus cejas.

—Sí, imagino que tendré que hacerlo… —respondió levantándose y tomándola por la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Y cuando lo hizo la guio a casa, sin soltar su agarre.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Sí, sí, ya me quieren matar, lo sé, paciencia.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	19. Diciembre, 20

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Bien! Parece que ya me pondré al día, por fin! Mañana tratare de subir diciembre 21 y 22, y quedamos el domingo ya cronológicamente igual :D

* * *

_Diciembre, 20._

Edward volteó hacia Isabella y sonrió al verla respirar un poco agitada, aunque no había dejado de caminar o parado el ritmo.

—Tienes una idea muy peculiar para una cita… —comentó ella acelerando el paso para llegar a su lado.

—Tú fuiste la que me dijiste que querías venir —contestó colocándose a su lado y entrelazando una mano de ella con la suya.

Se podría repetir que lo hacía para que ella tuviera balance o no se quedara rezagada, pero sabía que era mentira. Dos días atrás, había tomado su mano en todo el camino por la plaza y de vuelta a casa. El día anterior lo había hecho a cada momento que podía tocarla, a pesar que no tuvieron muchos momentos para estar solos. Había simplemente dejado de pensar en eso, o en el hecho de que una vida atrás, esa había sido una de las cosas que más le gustaba, sujetar la mano de la mujer que estaba a su lado y apretarla en complicidad, tan mínimamente que nadie lo vería, un acto solamente para ellos dos.

—Puede que no estuviera pensando claramente en ese momento. Que te hayas acercado y tu esencia me hubiera hecho desconcentrarme, pero claramente pensé que serías una persona normal y cuando hablabas de cita involucraría un restaurante, en la noche, a la luz de las velas. No un domingo prácticamente en la madrugada, caminando por el bosque...

Edward se rio entre dientes y apretó el agarre de su mano casi inconscientemente.

—Ya falta poco —dijo tranquilamente.

—¿Cuánto es poco? Siento como si hubiera caminado ya cinco kilómetros —se burló Isabella sonriéndole con picardía—. Soy una chica de ciudad, Edward, estás abusando…

—Eres tan blandengue… —bromeó y sintió que lo empujaba con su mano agarrada, aunque no lo soltó, más bien soltó una risilla coqueta.

—Y a todas estás, ¿sabes a dónde vamos? ¿No hay posibilidad que nos perdamos?

—¿Dónde quedo todo su optimismo, señorita Swan? —preguntó mirándola jocosamente, mientras se detenía. La vio boquear un par de veces antes de negar con su cabeza.

—Soy optimista, no idiota. Y aquí hay antecedentes de pérdidas anteriores. Tengo una hija en que pensar… —respondió colocándose en puntillas y dándole un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

Sí, estaba aprendiendo a apreciar los besos sonoros en su mejilla, aunque sinceramente los sentía justo en su cabeza inferior. La jaló para que continuara, y un par de minutos después, pasando un par de árboles congelados, llegaron.

—Allí tienes, mujer de poca fe.

Él no había querido pensar en que eso fuera una especie de prueba, porque no lo era, porque en verdad ellos no iban en serio. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de detallar cada cambio de expresión de su cara mientras veía el paisaje. Un paisaje que había grabado en su memoria por las veces que había ido. Una superficie rocosa y verdosa, a pesar que ahora aún tenía partes cubiertas de nieve; que parecía inestable aunque en verdad esos cien metros de camino para llegar al vacío no lo eran, ya los había recorrido más de una vez; y en frente el cielo azul, aunque en ese momento estaba un poco nublado, y la cascada _Sol Doc Fall_, que se mostraba a distancia.

Encontró en Isabella asombro, un poco de miedo e intimidación, después maravilla, para terminar con adoración. O por lo menos eso le había parecido.

Su corazón dio un retumbo, como si eso significara algo.

Ella se giró y lo miró con una gran sonrisa, tan grande que no sabía cómo le cabía en sus labios y después se pegó a su lado, juntando sus brazos cogidos entre sus muslos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ambos en total silencio, lo cual, idiotamente, parecía como si dijera mil palabras.

.

—Bella amaría esto… —comentó ella mucho tiempo después. Había sacado una manta de la mochila que había llevado, y se habían sentado sin hacer nada.

En algún momento, ella había sacado la comida que había preparado de la cafetería, unos sándwiches y habían comido sin decir mucho. Quizás fuera algo aburrido, y extraño, pero a él le parecía más que bien. Tanto, que por un instante una duda que tenía rezongando en su cerebro desde tiempo atrás, no quería pensar cuánto tiempo, surgiera. ¿Qué pasaría si quisiera quedárselas como Bella había dicho una vez?

—Estaría encantada de saltar por cada declive y tendría a Nani revoloteando alrededor. Incluso, conseguiría una forma de inventarse bombillas rojas, únicamente para bailar esa ridícula canción que nadie comprende… —escuchó que seguía comentando y él parpadeó, reaccionando por fin.

Suspiró y acomodó sus codos sobre sus rodillas. No podía quedárselas, y ellas irían a Forks a continuar con su vida en un par de días.

—¿Has traído a muchas personas aquí? —le preguntó y él negó con la cabeza.

—A ninguna —respondió y frunció el ceño, nunca había sentido ni la necesidad de ello, y ahora, lo primero en que había pensado había sido en traerla a ese sitio, incluso consiguiendo que Bella lo sobornara de que si salía solo con su madre, debía salir solo con ella, también, al día siguiente.

—Hey —escuchó que ella le decía, acariciando su mejilla, y giró a verla. Estaba sonriendo y se veía endemoniadamente hermosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la mezcla de ejercicio y el frío. Sus labios estaban brillantes porque había usado manteca de cacao en varias oportunidades, y le había obligado a hacerlo también, aunque en verdad le había resultado un poco homosexual—. Esto, lo entiendo ahora.

—¿Qué entiendes? —le preguntó confundido, a pesar que le decía que ya lo sabía todo.

—A ti. Comprendo el motivo de que esto sea parte de ti. Eres como este espacio; distinto y hermoso desde cada punto que te vean, enredado y capaz de hacer perder a los seres humanos. Solitario pero a la vez lleno… —Miró alrededor y sonrió ligeramente—. Quiero que me hagas el amor —confesó unos segundos después y él se tensó.

—¡Mujer! —Gritó colocando las manos al aire—, ¿podrías dejarme tener la iniciativa alguna vez?

Ella levantó las manos al cielo a su vez, más roja que antes. Viéndose bastante avergonzada, o en realidad no tanto como debería, era claro que esa mujer era una descarada.

Él también quería hacerlo, aunque se había controlado los últimos días, en todas las oportunidades que había tenido, como si al hacerlo por fin estuvieran pasando una barrera imaginaria pero bastante significativa que no había siquiera puesto. Negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, tienes razón. Cuando quieras… eh… lo propones —completó ella.

Edward rio entre dientes, mientras la veía levantarse del asiento con una risilla, comenzando a acomodar todo.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó e Isabella asintió, aún sin mirarlo.

—Le prometí a Bella que iríamos a comprar helado con oreo, y a mi ritmo de caminata, llegaremos en la noche. No es que me queje, solamente digo que soy una chica de ciudad y mis pies son pequeños. O tal vez me guste mirar el bosque muchas veces más de las que debiera… —le comentó y él rio antes de ayudarla a empezar a recoger todo.

Cuando se encaminaron de regreso, vio que se detenía y giraba hacia la cascada, sacaba su celular y le tomaba una foto, sonriendo ligeramente añorante. Se giró hacia él y repitió la actuación, sonriendo esa vez ampliamente.

—Para que cuando sea una anciana no olvide que te conocí, una vez —le comentó y él parpadeó, aturdido por esas palabras, y por toda ella.

En ese instante, pasó la línea imaginaria que no sabía que existía. La jaló del brazo y cargó tomando su trasero con una de sus manos, pegándola a su cuerpo, la escuchó jadear y sintió que se abrazaba de su cuello, como si temiera que fuera a dejarla caer. Estaba a unos centímetros de su cabeza, y con la otra mano hizo que bajara, para besarla apasionadamente, saboreando el cacao que rodeaba sus labios y caminando unos pasos hasta que golpearon la corteza de un árbol.

Se pegó a ella y la acarició a través del abrigo, metiendo una mano entre su jean y colocándola en su entrepierna, causando que jadeara y medio gritara entre sus labios. Metió la otra debajo de su abrigo, su camisa y la franelilla térmica, llegando a su pecho, casi ahogándose por la calidez que encontró, además de la suavidad, aunque ya su pezón estaba excitado. Lo ahuecó, mientras la acariciaba con la otra mano, presionando un dedo entre las capas de ropa y sintiendo, inclusive, calidez allí.

—Te deseo… —le susurró él, bajando la cabeza hasta su cuello, y mordiendo el punto entre su hombro y su cuello.

Tenía sus rodillas flexionadas y ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas con fuerza, por lo que hacía presión para no caerse, lo que era su único equilibrio. Sintió que jalaba su cabello y subió la cara para besarla con fuerza, casi con fiereza, mientras se volvía totalmente loco. Movió su mano y desabrochó el pantalón, metiendo una mano dentro de su cuerpo y comenzando a acariciar debajo de sus bragas.

Ella se apartó de sus labios para gritar. Literalmente, gritó, mientras él la acariciaba e introducía un dedo en su cuerpo.

—Edward —chilló y a él le gusto, demasiado.

Se tensó cuando sintió que ella bajaba sus manos y volviendo a besarlo, luchaba con su propio abrigo y su pantalón. Cuando lo tomó en sus manos, él jadeó y perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que ambos cayeran el suelo. A pesar que por lo menos no lo olvidó todo y cayeron con él de espalda, para que ella no resultara herida.

Isabella se rio, y volvió a besarlo, más intensamente, uniendo sus lenguas y sintiendo que ambos se estremecían, pero al instante comenzó a acariciar su sexo, bombeándolo y haciéndole apretar la mandíbula.

Así que hizo lo mismo.

Y fue casi irreal. Estaban en su borde, ambos guiándose hacia el orgasmo, intenso, pero tan juguetón que le desconcentraba algunas veces. Ella lo mordía, acariciaba, reía, y después le besaba seductoramente.

En un punto, él hizo que se apartara de su agarre, para concentrarse en ella, mientras acariciaba sus pechos, y apartaba su abrigo y las capas de ropa para tomarlos en su boca.

Cuando la escuchó gritar de nuevo, volvió a gustarle. Mucho más que antes.

Ella volvió a jalarlo para besarlo, y allí comenzaron a acariciarse de nuevo, más rápidamente, con mayor desespero, ya que ambos querían llegar al orgasmo. Y lo hicieron, unos minutos después, consiguiendo un total reguero en sus pantalones, pero no podía importarles menos.

Él quedó prácticamente acostado sobre ella, con su cabeza sobre su pecho, intentando que su respiración se tranquilizara, meditando sobre el hecho de que si no hubiese habido tanto frío, la hubiera desnudado y poseído allí, sin ninguna duda.

Sintió que besaba su cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

—Que tú tengas la iniciativa es bueno, hiciste un buen punto. No puedo refutarlo —dijo ella casi sin aliento.

Él rio. Hacia tanto tiempo que no reía cuando tenía sexo que el sonido surgió extraño, y le golpeó como si fuera impactado contra un camión en movimiento, pero intentó tranquilizarse. Para ello, alzó su mirada y la encontró con el cabello alborotado, su abrigo suelto, la camisa apartada y la blusa térmica subida, las mejillas aún más sonrojadas y brillantes. Los ojos entrecerrados. Toda la visión solamente hizo que le atrajera aún más.

—Quiero hacerte el amor… —susurró y la vio asentir, tragando grueso y acariciando su mejilla.

—Sí —respondió y él subió su cabeza para volver a besarla.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	20. Diciembre, 21

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y los favoritos. Ahora más tarde subo el siguiente.

* * *

_Diciembre, 21._

Edward se bajó de su camioneta caminando hacia el otro lado, para abrirle la puerta trasera a Bella. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo verla en primer lugar, estaba tan llena de globos alrededor que se perdía, casi había explotado unos cuantos de ellos porque no le permitía ver por el retrovisor, pero ella había estado tan emocionada contando los colores de las benditas bolas, que no pudo hacerlo.

Era él quien, al parecer, se había vuelto un blandengue.

—Vi una vez que una casa salió volando con puros globos. ¿Crees que yo pueda volar como Nani con estos? —le preguntó cuándo consiguió saltar del asiento.

Miró los seis globos con franco escepticismo.

—No lo creo, escuincla —dijo buscando la bolsa de dulces y el regalo que ella había escogido para Isabella.

Al parecer, una cita con la hija resultaba ser mil veces más exigente que con la madre. La niña del demonio había dicho a dónde quería ir, qué quería hacer, dónde se quería montar a jugar y él no había podido decir nada, ya que aparentemente al comprometerse a tener una "salida", se comprometió a hacer todo lo que ella quisiera. ¿En qué parte del planeta él había accedido a ello? No tenía idea, pero no quiso disuadirla, al final solamente habían sido dos horas tortuosas.

—¡Claro que sí! —Gritó Bella dando ligeros brincos, como si quisiera salir volando y demostrarle exactamente su punto—. Salió volando y llegaron a Bra… Bra… ¡Brasil!

—¿Una casa salió volando de aquí hasta Brasil? —preguntó y ella rio divertida.

—¡Sí! Y ese señor Malo estaba con un niño y lo cuidó y lo… —Abrió los ojos y la boca ampliamente, vio intercaladamente a Edward y a los globos, para después soltar estos al cielo dando un brinquito.

Él miró hacia arriba y después volvió hacia la niña desquiciada que había pedido los globos para después dejarlos ir.

—No quiero dejar a mi mamá e ir a Brasil, señor Malo, ¡usted puede quererme muy bien aquí!

Frunció el ceño, totalmente perdido, confundido, y aturdido. Un estado que tanto madre como hija conseguían dejarlo muy bien.

—¡Allá está mami! —gritó Bella señalando hacia el lateral de la casa de Charlotte. Estaba conversando por teléfono y parecía agitada.

Caminó hacia ese sitio con la niña que se adelantaba un par de pasos. Hasta que comenzaron a escucharla.

—Eso no hubiera pasado si me hubieses dejado tranquila en primer lugar y entendido que todo se había acabado —escuchó que Isabella decía con voz tensa y más seria de lo que le hubiera visto en el tiempo que la conocía—. ¡Alec! —gritó y vio que Bella se detenía.

La miró y se tensó cuando notó que había palidecido ligeramente, y miraba a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Bella? —llamó tocando su cara y volviendo a girar hacia Isabella, que no se había percatado que estaban allí.

—No, nunca debiste haberlo hecho y no, eso no va a pasar porque no tengo nada que decirte. Solamente devuélvemelo y olvidamos todo…

—Ese es el hombre extraño, el que no me gusta… —escuchó que Bella decía y giraba a verlo—. No le permitirás que ella se acerque a él de nuevo, ¿verdad? Él no me gusta…

Parpadeó y giró hacia Isabella que los miraba ligeramente paralizada. Trancó el teléfono y le abrió las manos a su hija. Bella salió corriendo y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella comenzó a susurrarle a la niña cosas que él no entendía completamente, solamente podía distinguir un: "todo está bien", "estamos muy lejos", "te quiero mucho", de lo que decía.

Un par de minutos después, Bella sonreía de nuevo, y se apartó de su madre.

—¿Te divertiste con Edward? —le preguntó Isabella acomodando su cabello, y sonriéndole a ella, antes de mirarlo.

—¡Sí! Muchísimo, me monte en un dinosaurio así de grande —dijo mientras abría sus brazos y brincaba emocionada.

—Wow, ¿tan grande? ¡Qué chica tan valiente! ¿Y no te dio ni un poquito de miedo?

Bella soltó una risilla y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien. —Miró hacia Edward y soltó un suspiro disimulado—. Charlotte me pidió que le avisara cuando llegaras porque quería que la ayudaras a decorar el árbol, dijo que adelantaría la fecha para que la ayudaras antes de irnos.

Bella asintió soltando un gritillo y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

—No se te olvide agradecerle a Edward —comentó Isabella y ella se volteó, golpeó su frente como si de verdad fuera tonta por olvidarlo y salió corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo con toda su pequeña fuerza.

—Gracias, señor Malo. Me alegra que se quede así no me quiera ir a Brasil…

Isabella frunció el ceño, pero él se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando. Después salió corriendo hacia la casa, dejándolos solos. Ella sonrió y caminó hacia una pequeña banca que estaba en los linderos de la casa, se sentó y palmeó el puesto del lado para que él lo tomara.

—¿Alec? —Preguntó Edward al tomar asiento y ella apoyó el codo en su rodilla para acomodar su barbilla en su muñeca—. Bella me dijo una vez que había un hombre que le había dado miedo…

—Lo sé —respondió ella sin sonreír esa vez—, también me lo dijo a mí, y creo que fue una de las veces que tuve más miedo en mi vida. Alec es un exnovio, lo conocí en Seattle hace casi dos años. Era normal, guapo, y se veía extrovertido y atento. Sobre todo atento. Primero pasé de él, pero insistió tanto que comenzamos a salir. once meses atrás. Todo fue bien al principio, pero después fue cambiando. Rompiendo citas que teníamos pautadas, molestándose por cosas triviales, peleando por cosas idiotas. Tornándose agresivo…

—¿Te golpeó? —preguntó sintiendo cómo sus manos se volvían puños y que la adrenalina lo llenaba.

—No, bueno, me empujó un par de veces, y hubo una oportunidad que pateó una puerta tan fuertemente que la desprendió, pero no, nunca me golpeó.

Él negó con la cabeza y se tensó aún más. No podía creerlo.

—¿Por qué demonios no lo dejaste? —le preguntó con un tono más tosco del que debería.

—Porque necesito creer en la bondad que hay en las personas. Y cuando se disculpaba, parecía que lo decía de verdad. Y porque tengo una maldición que me sigue, a la cual cada vez quiero demostrar que se romperá pero no lo hace… —Se encogió de hombros sonriendo—. De cualquier manera, tres meses atrás, Bella me contó lo que te dijo a ti y yo dejé a Alec, mi hija es lo más importante y jamás permitiré que alguien le haga algo que ella no quiere, por lo menos mientras pueda controlarlo. La verdad era que ya no lo amaba, él se había encargado de matar el amor que sentía con tantos problemas y solamente me había quedado la esperanza de que algo cambiaría.

—¿Y por qué sigue alrededor?

—Porque comenzó a acosarme. —Se tensó al escucharla y ella mordió su labio por un instante antes de continuar—: La verdad me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta, porque no era anormal, todo el mundo habla sobre que los hombres te buscan para pedirte otra oportunidad, es lo normal, lo aceptado. Y así comenzó él. Se podía aparecer en la calle donde estaba pasando, o donde salía con unas amigas, quizás una vez a la semana o a las dos semanas, y me pedía hablar, me decía que Bella malentendió las cosas, que se había equivocado de habitación, cuando, eso era totalmente ilógico. Ya sabes… Imagino que se volvió más ansioso según el tiempo pasaba y a finales del mes pasado llegó a mi trabajo montando una escena monumental, rogando mi perdón, borracho, e hizo que me botaran.

—Diablos… —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Era un muy buen trabajo. Era la asistente principal de la pastelera jefe de una de las principales sucursales que distribuía postres a Hoteles y restaurantes de cinco estrellas. Hacia lo que siempre había querido y reunía lo máximo para montar mi negocio, tenía solamente un año trabajando allí. Cuando le reclamé eso, me dijo que él me había ayudado a que me contrataran y él podría hacer que me despidieran. Y yo me asusté, mencionó a Bella, y no me gustó lo que dijo, no era una amenaza, o algo así, solamente, no me gustó. Me di cuenta que estaba sola, sin trabajo, mi madre estaba de gira con Phil y yo me sentí perdida, no tenía nada que me atara a Seattle, así que le dije a Bella que iríamos a casa de mi padre, después de ir a la policía y solicitar una orden de alejamiento.

—Por eso vas a Forks… —comentó mirando hacia el vacío.

—Sí, solamente que él de alguna manera me quitó todos mis ahorros en el proceso, y aquí estoy. El resto lo sabes…

Edward parpadeó y se levantó de la banca aturdido.

—¿Sabe dónde estás?

—No, e incluso si sospechara que estoy aquí o en Forks sabe que Charlie es policía. Si tenía alguna duda, debió quedarle claro ya que mi papá viajó a Seattle y le dio una visita junto con unos oficiales del departamento de policía local. Por eso estaba hablando con él, encendí mi antiguo teléfono y leí unos mensajes de texto.

—¿Te devolvió el dinero? —le inquirió y ella se encogió de hombros.

—No, al menos aún no, dice que lo hará pero solamente si hablo con él personalmente, lo cual no sucederá, incluso me dijo que el motivo por el que lo cogió en primer lugar fue para que me acercara a él. Tendré que llamar a papá a ver qué sucedió en verdad y cuáles son los pasos a seguir.

Él pasó una mano por su cabello y después por sus ojos, intentando procesar que esa niña con la que acababa de pasar unas horas y esa mujer, habían estado solas, desprotegidas y con un desquiciado que no le había importado quitarle el trabajo, o sus ahorros para salirse con la suya.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Hiciste suficiente, nos diste abrigo, un trabajo. Y mucha, mucha esperanza.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco por esa última declaración y vio que ella se levantaba del asiento. La jaló y abrazó con fuerza, de una forma casi irracional, recordando una y otra vez la petición de Bella de minutos atrás.

—Charlotte va a hacer una cena para recibir el espíritu de la navidad —comentó Isabella un par de minutos después—. Encenderá velas y tiene todo un ritual planeado. ¿Quieres unirte?

Parpadeó y miró hacia la casa. Sintiéndose tenso y preocupado, lo primero lo entendía, lo segundo era un resultado claro de lo que Isabella le había contado. Pero sobre todo, en su interior fluía la furia contenida, porque había participado antes en recibimientos de espíritus de navidad, y había sido para él igual que para los demás, una bienvenida a una estúpida festividad que en verdad no significaba nada ya; ahora era algo muy distinto, era el recuerdo que faltaba por venir el maldito peor día del año, y para colmo de males, esa vez lo recibiría en Forks.

Miró a Isabella y negó con la cabeza, liberándola y sintiendo que ella apartaba sus manos de su cuerpo.

—¿Alguna vez me contarás lo qué sucedió? —Le preguntó ella y él simplemente parpadeó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No me puedes tener ni un poco de confianza? Te he confesado cosas que no le he dicho a nadie nunca… eso debería valer para algo, y tal vez no lo sepas o quizás sí, pero igual te lo digo; nunca le diré a nadie algo que me digas…

—No es eso lo que temo —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué temes?

—Que me mires distinto —respondió y ella frunció el ceño, sin entenderlo. Él a veces tampoco lo hacía.

—Entra… —le pidió y ella apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Mañana es nuestro último día aquí —le confesó Isabella y él asintió, lo sabía. Y sintió un vacío en su estómago que no debería experimentar—. Quiero hacerte algo especial… —le indicó sonriendo y él intentó sonreír a su vez, viendo que se acercaba y lo abrazaba de nuevo—. Y tal vez culminemos lo que empezamos ayer…

Él asintió. Sin embargo, solamente pudo mirar fijamente a la casa, y a Charlotte y Peter que junto con Bella, comenzaban a decorar el árbol de navidad.

* * *

*La película a la que se refiere Bella, en este capítulo es Up, de Disney y Pixar Animation, del año 2009. Si no la han visto, véanla, la amaran :D

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	21. Diciembre, 22

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 22._

Isabella tocó el timbre de la casa de Edward y aguardó unos segundos mientras escuchaba sonidos provenientes del interior. Sonrió ligeramente mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared.

Algo no estaba del todo bien con él, pero esperaba que esa noche mejorara. No sabía qué había sucedido, quizás su verborrea sobre Alec, pero formaba parte de su pasado, había sido una equivocación, y debía aceptarlo de esa manera, ya ella lo había hecho.

Ese día en el cafetín todo había estado un poco triste, Lilian había regresado a trabajar ese día, ya que su hijo estaba mejorando y podía ser monitoreado por una vecina mientras ella iba a cumplir su guardia. Eso solamente hizo más evidente que al día siguiente se iban y el ambiente se había llenado a despedida.

Ella se sentía un poco decaída por esa situación, había llegado a apreciar a Charlotte y a Peter, y a los demás del pueblo, siempre había sabido que su estancia era provisional, pero su corazón era muy grande, y le resultaba muy fácil otorgar una parte de su ser a alguien, y eso conllevaba, generalmente, a que las despedidas fueran más fuertes.

La puerta se abrió y le mostro a Edward en la entrada, estaba usando un jean y una camiseta, su cabello aún estaba húmedo y la miraba lentamente, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Le hizo estremecer, nadie podía ser tan guapo, pero él lo era y ese día sería suyo, y ella sería de él, así solamente fuera por ese momento. Iba a ser suficiente, o por lo menos lo esperaba.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en que no iba a volver a estar cerca de él, se consolaba pensando en que no sería un adiós con él, se verían en Forks en navidad y quizás después… Quizás…

—Hola, guapo… —saludó y le vio sonreír ligeramente. A pesar que desde que lo había dejado ir un día atrás había cambiado, estaba cada vez más absorto.

—Hola, hermosa —respondió y ella sonrió ampliamente, mientras pasaba con la cesta que había llevado de lo que había preparado.

En un momento de la tarde, le había llamado aparte y dicho que la cita sería en su casa, y que le tenía algo especial de regalo. Además de sí misma. Había hablado con Charlotte quien había accedido a cuidar a Bella, ni siquiera tuvo que decir para qué, quizás se lo imaginaba, no era muy difícil hacerlo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Mi sorpresa… —comentó Isabella ofreciéndole la cesta para quitarse la chaqueta junto con el bolso y dejarla en el perchero.

Él coloco la cesta sobre la mesa y después volteó hacia ella, quien se encontraba a un par de pasos de distancia. Suspiró y se acercó, tomándola por el brazo y besándola, casi con desespero, apretando su cuerpo al suyo, y arqueándola, acariciando su espalda y el borde de su pecho. Gimió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Dime qué es ese regalo? —preguntó contra sus labios, alzándola ligeramente—. ¿Juegos sexuales o condones en cantidades industriales?

Isabella se carcajeó y tronó sus dedos.

—Se me quedaron en la otra cesta… —respondió acariciando su espalda—. En esta metí macarrones con queso, bistec empanizado y torta de vainilla con cubierta de crema…

Él se apartó y la miró medio aturdido y confundido. Isabella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Tu madre fue muy amable en contarme cuáles eran tus platos preferidos, cuando llamo unos días atrás. Bastante clásicos, aunque especificó algo sobre la manera en que te gustaban las cosas…

—Bromeas…

Ella negó con la cabeza y él rio, causando que el aire alrededor de ellos se aligerara. Aunque la tensión sexual aún se mantenía.

Le sirvió mientras conversaba sobre cómo había hecho la comida y las últimas cosas de Bella. Lo vio reír, y se sintió un poco más aliviada.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro en el desayunador, mientras probaban la comida.

—Oh, por Dios bendito… —masculló él tomando un poco de la pasta—. Colocaste los distintos quesos y siento la cebolla…

Asintió y comió a su vez divertida.

—Todos en la casa llegaron a odiar este plato de comida, porque madre siempre me lo hacía. "Esta semana le toca a Edward", siempre le decía a Jasper cuando se quejaba sobre que no quería pasta. "Tú tuviste tus chuletas la semana pasada" —Se rio entre dientes—. La verdad todas las semanas me las hacía y eso no sucedía con ellos. Cuando estaba en campeonato de fútbol, lo hacia todos los días, o cada vez que ganaba un partido. Jasper amenazaba con irse de la casa cada vez.

Isabella se carcajeó mientras continuaba comiendo, entretenida y divertida. Y ansiosa. Lo vio probar la carne y gimió arrugando la cara. Ella apretó las piernas, sin ningún control.

—Cielo santo, el empanizado es crujiente, lo juro, pensaba que nadie sabía hacer esto más que mi madre. Tengo años sin comerlo, no vale la pena cuando sabes que nunca conseguirás otro mejor que ese. Y ahora, tú lo haces perfectamente... o puede que hasta mejor.

—Ella me dijo cómo hacerlo…

—También se lo dijo a Ángela, como mil veces, incluso lo cocino con ella, pero ni una vez consiguió hacerlo como tú…

Él se quedó paralizado callándose mientras miraba el plato totalmente descolocado e Isabella se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño por ese nombre.

—¿Ángela? —preguntó y él parpadeó, mientras dejaba caer el tenedor sobre el plato.

Lo vio apretar los labios y alzó la mirada. Ella se estremeció con lo que vio allí. Había ira, dolor y frío. Tanto que volvió a temblar, pero esa vez por muchas razones distintas.

_ "Ángela… ¿es ella quién te convirtió en esto? ¿Es ella la culpable?"_

—¿Te rompió el corazón? —Inquirió Isabella—. ¿Te hirió de algún modo? Tú dime dónde está y te juro que le patearé el trasero…

Él parpadeó y se pasó una mano por la cara, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Creo que todo esto fue una mala idea —comentó él en voz baja y ella se quedó muy quieta por unos instantes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un susurro.

Había pasado por varias cosas tristes en su vida, era cierto. Los tres novios que había tenido no habían sido la octava maravilla, y evidentemente su primera experiencia había sido menos que agradable, si pudiera recordarla. Pero había aprendido unas cosas importantes. No todos los hombres eran iguales y en alguna parte, en algún momento, tendría uno a su lado que no le hiciera daño, ya que se lo merecía, solamente tenía que buscarlo o esperarlo. Y que no podría quedar con preguntas o acobardarse por algo, todos allí eran adultos y podrían tratarse como tal.

—Porque esto no tiene sentido —respondió entonces él—, porque yo no quiero nada de esto, y te lo dije cuando empezamos lo que sea que haya sido esto…

—Somos amigos, no te estoy exigiendo nada, Edward, mañana me iré de aquí. Lo sabes…

—No, Isabella, tú y Bella me están exigiendo todo. Lo quieren todo. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Tú quieres un esposo, un hombre que te ame y que ames, un padre para Bella. Tu hija me ve como si fuera un Dios o un salvador, y aunque ustedes me hagan sentir como si pudieran llenarme, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo correr el riesgo. No quiero hacerlo.

—Yo no te estoy exigiendo… —respondió y negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del asiento—. Yo creo que podríamos ser maravillosos.

—No digas eso —le interrumpió apartándose—. Es mejor que esto no hubiese llegado a más allá. Sin daños o arrepentimiento. Es mucho mejor así.

Ella suspiró y sintió una pulsada en su pecho que casi no la dejó respirar por un segundo.

Lo miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza. Por lo menos esa vez, al parecer, había vencido la maldición, ya que no se había enamorado, había estado cerca, demasiado, pero no lo había hecho. Y por eso, por una vez, esa persona no le había hecho completo daño.

Él se apartó hasta mitad de la sala e Isabella lo siguió. Colocando una mano sobre su hombro causando que se detuviera.

—Sabes que es cierto, ¿no es así? Esto, hubiera sido maravilloso.

Él se tensó pero no dijo nada.

—No puedes vivir así toda la vida, Edward, no puedes rechazar a todas las personas a tu alrededor o cerrarte al amor, a la felicidad, a algo nuevo…

—¿Qué sabrías…?

—Oh, lo sé. Lo sé… —le respondió pegándose un poco más—. Sé sobre ese sentimiento que te hunde y no te permite respirar, sé que a veces es preferible huir de todo a sentir el dolor. Y sé que te carcome. Conozco el sitio en que estás y también sé que puedes salir de allí.

Él se giró y la miró con dolor, furia y frustración.

—No, no lo sabes…

—Ella te hizo daño —le interrumpió—, pero no por eso debes esconderte. Más bien debes salir adelante, es la mejor forma de continuar.

—¿Contigo? —le inquirió con voz dura.

—Con quién lo desees.

Colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y vio que cerraba sus ojos por un segundo.

—Me encantó conocerte, y creo que hubiese podido enamorarme de ti.

Él parpadeó y se apartó otro paso, lejos de ella, de nuevo, huyendo física y emocionalmente. Apretó los labios queriendo golpearlo, pedirle que reaccionara o que entendiera, pero no tenía caso, eso no era algo que ella pudiera solucionar, eso era algo que tenía que salir de sí mismo.

Quizás sí había exigido mucho, tal vez sí había ansiado más de él, lo había ansiado todo. Pero de nuevo, no había habido alarmas cuando se había tratado de Edward, ni cuestionamientos o preguntas, todo se sentía simplemente correcto, de una forma bizarra, pero lo hacía. Incluso con Bella, la forma en que se había pegado a él, lo había sentido como una señal, ya que eso no había sucedido antes, ciertamente no con Alec, y con razón.

Se puso en puntilla y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerrando los ojos y quedándose un par de segundos más de lo necesario allí, llenándose de su esencia a madera recién rociada de rocío.

—Adiós, Edward —susurró y se dirigió a la puerta, tomó su abrigo, su bolso y salió de allí.

Se controló hasta que llegó en el vehículo, allí lo encendió, prendió la calefacción y comenzó a llorar. No porque le hubiese roto el corazón, se repitió, sino porque había quebrado su esperanza.

* * *

¿Les gustó? No me maten a mí, maten a Edward...

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	22. Diciembre, 23

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Hoy tenemos otro, espero que mis labores navideñas me permitan subírselos pronto ;)

* * *

_Diciembre, 23._

Edward salió de su camioneta quejándose del dolor, su cuerpo estaba más allá de la resaca ahora, quizás lo exacto sería decir que aún se encontraba ligeramente borracho. Había caído desvanecido a eso de las cuatro de la mañana.

Debió haberse quedado en casa, pero al día siguiente se iría a Forks y quería ver que nada faltaba. Además, ese día se irían Isabella y Bella. Y quería verlas. Aunque a su vez no quería hacerlo, y esa había sido la razón por la que había tardado en llegar, dándole chance a que se fueran.

Era un total idiota.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a lo que parecía medio pueblo reunido entre sus angostas cuatro paredes. Estaban todos mirando hacia la barra y lo único que podía detallar era a Bella que estaba montada encima de esta y movía su cuerpo de un lado hacia otro.

—Lo botamos a él y la dejamos a ella —escuchó que un hombre gritaba y varios más reían.

—¿Qué haremos sin tus tartas? —otra preguntaba.

—Vale, vale. De esto no iba esta pequeña reunión —anunció Charlotte controlando al público y él frunció el ceño—. Esto solo es un pequeño detalle para la despedida de dos ángeles que entraron en nuestra casa por muy poco tiempo…

La voz de ella se había roto al final y todos vitorearon y patearon al suelo, como si estuviesen en total acuerdo.

—Gracias a todos… —escuchó que Isabella decía también con voz rota—. Nunca creí que pudieran hacer algo así por nosotras, es un hermoso detalle.

—¡Claro que sí, y si se quedan seremos más hermosos! —gritó Garrett y escuchó otras risillas.

—No, debemos regresar a casa, mi papá nos está esperando. Pero si les deje un regalo con Peter, ayer les hice veinte tartas, espero que las disfruten.

Se volvieron a escuchar los aplausos y él tuvo suficiente, comenzó a caminar a la barra, pero le tomó mucho tiempo, ya que el tumulto no cedía y al parecer cada uno quería despedirse de las chicas.

—¡Jefe, llegó! —le gritó Charlotte y tanto Bella como Isabella alzaron su mirada hacia él.

La primera lo miró con adoración, la otra con mayor control. Eso no debería hacerle daño, lo había causado él mismo, así que no había razones para ello. Pero igual se lo hizo y lo sintió como un puñal en su pecho.

Bella salió corriendo hacia él y le saltó encima, de una forma que solamente le hizo recordar a una noche del bazar, y le hizo parpadear aturdido.

—Nos veremos el día de mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad, señor Malo? —preguntó emocionada y él asintió.

—Sí —respondió antes de considerar que su respuesta debería ser muy distinta. Bella soltó una risilla y lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Mami dice que me va a gustar mucho Forks, ¿crees que me gustará? Porque aquí me gusta mucho, en Seattle tenía muchos amigos niños, y aquí tengo muchos amigos grandes y niños. ¿En Forks habrá niños?

Él apretó su agarre y asintió, viendo como la gente se dispersaba para mostrarle a Isabella, y a lo que parecía ser una horrible guirnalda, totalmente decorara con motivo navideño, con una cinta en el medio que decía "ciudadanas honorarias de _Aberdeen_".

Dejó en el suelo a Bella y caminó hacia donde estaba ese estúpido adorno, al lado de esa enervante mujer.

—A mí nunca me han dado una guirnalda —le comentó él cuando llegó a su frente, ya que estaba lo suficientemente incómodo y no sabía bien de qué hablar después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Eso es porque a nadie del pueblo le agradas… —contestó ella y escuchó que varias personas detrás de él ahogaban una risa con tos o disimulados estornudos.

—Tienes un punto… —respondió y ambos se miraron. De nuevo se quedó estático, como si algo le hubiera sacado todo el aire de la habitación y las demás personas hubieran desaparecido.

—Mi niña —escuchó que Charlotte decía y un segundo después la había jalado de allí, abrazándola con fuerza—. Voy a extrañarte, no te olvides de esta pobre vieja…

—No creo que pueda hacerlo… —comentó Isabella y él se quedó allí, solo. A Bella la habían jalado unos niños y reía mientras asentía emocionada.

Se sintió aislado. De nuevo, eso no era nada raro y le había dado la bienvenida más de una vez, pero esa vez sintió algo muy distinto, algo que ni siquiera el alcohol que había ingerido conseguiría hundir y era exactamente lo mismo de lo que tenía huyendo desde años atrás.

Tomo otra media hora para que dejaran ir a Isabella. Él la vio montarse en su vehículo desde la ventana de su cafetería. Bella le había abrazado y le había dicho que lo esperaría ansiosamente y que casi no se movería hasta que llegara. Su madre solamente le había mirado y sonreído ligeramente como despedida. No lo había abrazado, no lo había besado o se había lanzado encima de él, no se había carcajeado ni mostrado la mitad de libre, exuberante e ilógica que sabía que podía ponerse. Él había sido el responsable de ello. No debería extrañar esos gestos, no la conocía lo suficiente y no había tenido la intensión de hacerlo. Pero de igual manera se encontró haciéndolo.

La cafetería se quedó vacía de repente, ni siquiera escuchaba a Lilian o a algunos del servicio detrás de él.

La puerta principal se abrió y vio a Charlotte pasando por ella, lo miraba con reproche, y con la mayor testarudez que alguna vez hubiese presenciado.

—Es un idiota —le reclamó negando con la cabeza.

Él frunció el ceño y la miró aturdido.

—¿Se te ha olvidado que soy tu jefe? —le inquirió—. ¿Tengo que recordártelo de nuevo, acaso?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a su lado.

—No me importa. En estos momentos estoy tan cabreada contigo que deberías tenerme miedo, en vez. ¿Cómo puedes dejarlas ir?

—Ellas tienen que continuar su camino. Nunca consideraron quedarse aquí, mujer, estás loca.

Charlotte lo miró con algo parecido a la decepción. Eso casi le divirtió, muy pocas veces lo habían visto de esa manera. O le hubiera divertido, si la situación no fuera tan frustrante.

—¿No ves lo que hubieras conseguido? ¿Lo que ellas estaban haciendo por ti? —le preguntó y pasó sus manos varias veces por el delantal—. Ellas son exactamente lo que necesitas, Edward. Felicidad, juventud, amor, ¿no recuerdas el amor?

Él se tensó e intentó apartarse un paso, pero Charlotte lo tomó del brazo, evitando que huyera.

—¿Cuándo vas a comenzar a vivir de nuevo? Dejar atrás el pasado, superarlo todo… Ángela se fue, Edward, pero Isabella y Bella estaban aquí, y querían darse enteras a ti, parecía que tú también querías. ¿Qué te detuvo?

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo que la furia, el aturdimiento, incredulidad y el dolor se mezclaban en su pecho.

—¿Qué demonios sabes tú de Ángela? —inquirió apartándose de su agarre. Ella lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

—Todo. Tu madre me lo contó años atrás.

—¡Estás despedida! —gritó sin poder creer que la mujer lo hubiera engañado o nunca le hubiese dicho nada.

Charlotte tuvo el descaro de reírse en su cara.

—No, eres tú quien está despedido hoy de aquí, lárgate de la cafetería, piensa sobre lo que te dije y si tienes algún tipo de cerebro en esa hermosa cabeza, saldrás pitando cauchos hacia Forks, deteniéndolas a mitad del camino y nunca las dejaras ir, porque Edward, tú necesitas esto, nosotros también lo hacemos… Es hora que lo veas.

Él apretó las manos y consideró sacarla del local y llamarla desquiciada por botarlo de su propio negocio, pero su parte fría imperó, a duras penas. No podía quedarse sin encargada en navidad cuando él se fuera a Forks.

—Cuando regrese hablaremos —masculló caminando hacia la puerta, y abriéndola con un estruendo.

Ella lo siguió fuera de la cafetería.

—Por supuesto, estaré aquí para que me digas qué tan bueno será el aumento que recibiré —comentó con voz de sabelotodo.

Se montó en su camioneta y salió pitando de allí. Miró a Charlotte mientras arrancaba y notó que lo observaba con ilusión, lo cual se volvió en desilusión absoluta cuando descubrió que en vez de ir en el camino que había tomado Isabella, se devolvía para ir a su casa.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	23. Diciembre, 23, SP

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 23._

Isabella paseó por la cocina de la casa de su padre y sacó la macarronada del horno. Era confuso cuando algo se sentía tan familiar, aún teniendo más de una década que no estaba en ese sitio. También, tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que no mucho había cambiado, todo estaba casi igual en esa casa, con la diferencia del televisor plasma en vez del regular que había estado o los nuevos muebles de su cuarto, de resto todo era similar.

Era de igual manera, perturbador y confortable.

Suspiró y miró hacia el suelo por un par de segundos mientras pensaba en un hombre castaño que había dejado en un pueblo a una hora de allí. Él tampoco había cambiado mucho, no importa cuánto lo hubiese deseado; había pensado que sí, que estaba cediendo, que la magia que los envolvía cada vez que estaban juntos iba a ser suficiente.

Y era que había tanta magia. Sonrió ligeramente por ello y sacó su teléfono nuevo, revisó las dos fotos que había sacado en el borde y sintió que el anhelo y la emoción llenaban su corazón. Allí había sido autentico, un momento de ambos, un regalo, que atesoraría así nunca llegaron a nada. No había mentido ese día, tendría eso como un recuerdo de que una vez, había conocido a Edward Cullen, al verdadero, no al que se enmascaraba u ocultaba en su dolor o pasado. Sino a alguien inocente, dulce y tan hermoso que le había quitado el aliento, y a quien podría haberle dado su corazón, libremente, si lo hubiera permitido.

Escuchó que su padre abría la puerta de entrada de la casa y salió de la cocina para recibirlo, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa. Habían llegado cuando él estaba trabajando y habían pasado el día comprando víveres y paseando por el pueblo, reconociéndolo de nuevo la ciudad a pesar que se le hizo más difícil con las personas. Pero de nuevo, era porque todo continuaba igual, o casi igual.

Le sonrió suavemente y caminó hacia él, tenía aspecto cansado, lo cual imaginaba porque apenas estaba saliendo de guardia y ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, tenía un poco más de canas en sus patillas, pero de resto estaba igual a como lo había visto la navidad pasada.

—¿Encontraste la llave bien? —le preguntó su padre llegando a su lado y saludándola torpemente. Isabella rio divertida.

—Estaba en el mismo sitio que la dejabas cuando tenía diez años, creo que no tuve problemas con ello.

Él rio y ella se apartó, caminando hacia la cocina, donde estaba terminando de preparar las cosas para la cena de mañana.

—No tenías que cocinar —se quejó él, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentó en la mesa. Ella rio y le sirvió un poco de macarronada que había sacado a reposar.

—Solamente tenías agua y pescado, ¿cómo creías que no iba a hacerlo? —le preguntó divertida—. Compre un pavo pequeño para mañana y hoy lo dejé listo para la cocción, haré también ensalada y puré de patatas. Además compre las cosas para hacerle la torta a Bella.

Él asintió y se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento. Ella sonrió y tomó un poco de café, para después sentarse a su lado. No estaba extremadamente cansada, aún era soportable, a pesar que entre el día anterior y ese había cocinado demasiado. Pero de nuevo, ese era su principal forma de calmar su ansiedad y sus preocupaciones, y la verdad había tenido una muy grande llamada "Edward", que le había perseguido desde que salió de su casa el día anterior.

—Me dijo Pitt que habían solicitado una orden para revisar las cuentas del tal Alec, pero no encontró un depósito de la cantidad de tus ahorros.

Ella suspiró y asintió, ya había dado por perdido ese dinero, sobre todo porque lo había hecho con su propia clave de internet que había sido tan idiota en darle para que le verificara una información, tiempo atrás cuando aún confiaba en él. Apreciaba que su padre hiciera el esfuerzo, pero sabía que era muy posible que no lo recuperara. De todas formas, no importaba.

—Volveré a conseguirlo —le prometió y él apretó los labios.

—Debiste haberme dicho lo que estaba sucediendo, le hubiese partido las piernas a ese imbécil desde antes.

—Estaba controlado, papá, o por lo menos lo pensaba, no creía que llegaría a ese extremo. Tampoco creo que amenazarlo con partirle las piernas o apuntarlo directamente con un arma de fuego, fuera muy apropiado.

—Pitt tiene a una persona encargada vigilándolo porque en el momento que caiga en algo raro va a ir preso. Lo que te garantizo es que nunca más se va a acercar a ti. La ida al hospital que recibirá el día de navidad será más que suficiente para entender el mensaje.

—¿No crees que te estás excediendo? Era por esto que no te dije nada en primer lugar.

—Nadie, jamás, va a volver a hacerte daño o se lo van a hacer a mi nieta, ¿entiendes? —respondió y lo vio mirarla con más que preocupación y temor. Era la mirada de sobreprotección que había tenido cuando la había visto en el hospital seis años atrás.

—Vale —susurró y le sonrió con más que aprecio, amor y cariño, a la vez que sentía sus ojos empañarse.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —le preguntó tenso y ella suspiró ante el cambio de tema.

—Está dormida, quería esperarte, incluso lucho fuertemente para que sus ojos no se cerraran… —rio cuando recordó como su hija había abierto ampliamente los ojos para evitar dormirse. Claro, eso solamente le había funcionado por treinta segundos—. Pero estos días han estado tan llenos de emociones que cayó rendida. Mañana la veras con las pilas recargadas. Además quería probar desesperadamente su cama de litera.

Él rio y ella sonrió a su vez, le había sorprendido su cuarto, había puesto dos camas, una debajo y otra encima de medio lado, le había encantado y evidentemente Bella había saltado hasta la segunda cama, porque tenía que dormir arriba, las princesas siempre dormían arriba.

—Quería abrazar a mi nieta —dijo Charlie pasando su mano por el cabello y mirando fijamente a Isabella—. ¿Te gustó tu cuarto?

—Me encanto… —confesó sonriéndole y levantándose para acercarse a abrazarlo.

Él era tan huraño como Edward, así que no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos, o a los besos; ella también lo hubiera sido, sino fuera por Bella. Le respondió y se quedaron así por unos segundos.

—Me gusta que estén aquí —le confesó Charlie y ella asintió—. Debieron venir desde años atrás, desde que tu madre se casó de nuevo.

Isabella sonrió y se apartó ligeramente, mientras asentía.

—Sí, yo también te extrañé —comentó acariciando su mejilla y apartándose.

—¿Pudiste desenvolverte bien en el pueblo?

—Tiene como cuatro calles, papá —comentó divertida mientras caminaba hacia la estufa para empacar el resto de lo que había cocinado—. No me perdí, prácticamente vas en línea recta y consigues el mercado, la escuela y todo.

—Hable con Nancy sobre Bella, para que entre en enero en el mismo nivel de prescolar que estaba en Seattle y no se retrase.

Isabella parpadeó y lo miró agradecida.

—Y hablé también con Betty sobre un puesto en la cafetería, me dijo que fueras en enero que tenía algo bueno para ti.

—Gracias, papá —respondió girando hacia el papel aluminio y la refractaria. Allí recordó algo—. Lo único que encontré distinto fue la casa de los Anderson, ¿cuándo sucedió eso? Estaba toda arruinada…

—Ah, sí, la casa de los Cullen… —respondió él y ella se giró viendo cómo se pasaba una mano por su cara.

—No, no los Cullen, esa está casi al borde del pueblo, te hablo de los Anderson, esa pareja adorable que siempre me daba caramelos cuando me veía en el parque.

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

—Los Anderson se fueron a Boca hace ocho años, Isa, y le vendieron la casa a Edward y Ángela Cullen.

Isabella se quedó estática y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó tensa.

—Fue muy lamentable lo que les paso a ellos. Las luces del arbolito de navidad hicieron un cortocircuito y comenzó un incendio. Yo estaba de guardia ese año, y sabes que aquí no hay bomberos, sino que dependemos del departamento del Condado, y aunque llegan rápido no es inmediato.

—Dios… —Ella susurró y colocó las manos en el borde del mesón de la cocina.

—Nos agrupamos e intentamos apagarlo. Carrison y yo buscamos una escalera gigante para sacarlos de allí. Conseguimos a duras penas sacarla a ella, aunque estaba toda roja y parecía dormida. Se había muerto por el humo. Edward no estaba en casa.

Isabella jadeó y se tapó su boca con una mano, sintiendo que su corazón se paralizada y encogía al mismo tiempo.

—¿Su esposa? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—Murió hace cuatro años, Isa. El día de navidad, como a las cuatro de la mañana. Lo recuerdo porque me quedé con ellos hasta que la declararon. Fue Carlisle quien le dio la noticia a Edward, fue algo desgarrador por ver, te lo aseguro. Él llegó en medio del incendio, y quiso entrar a sacarla hasta que le gritamos que estaba rumbo al hospital en la ambulancia. Ese fue un día triste para todo Forks, Edward era, bueno, no sé, uno de los niños más queridos de aquí por lo que le pasó de niño, que se perdió en el bosque. Parecía como si fuera el hijo de todos, y que todos hubiésemos perdido algo. Lo cual era cierto, perdimos a Ángela, que también estaba con nosotros desde que fue un niña.

Isabella se tensó y miró hacia el suelo aturdida. Ese era el motivo, por eso se había convertido en eso. Y ella le había dicho que conocía su dolor. Pero ni de cerca, nunca había perdido a la persona que amaba de esa forma.

—Lo perdimos a él, un par de meses después, se fue hacia _Aberdeen_, no que yo pudiera culparlo, más bien se tardó demasiado, si yo hubiera perdido a Renée cuando estábamos juntos o a ti…

Ella lo miró con horror.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, también perdió eso.

Ella jadeó y sintió que dos lágrimas recorrían su mejilla. No, no tenía idea de lo que él sentía, no sabía ni siquiera cómo conseguía funcionar, ya que si en algún momento perdía a Bella, no importaba cuán optimista fuera, ni cuánto supiera y decidiera que las cosas mejorarían, no podría sobrevivir. Jamás.

—Por Dios bendito, mi Edward… —susurró enderezándose y comenzando a moverse alrededor, necesitaba hacer algo, aunque no sabía qué, no podía quedarse quieta, a pesar que sabía que tampoco podía hacer mucho.

—Pensé que él te lo había dicho, ¿no estuviste allí con él? ¿No me dijiste que lo habías visto?

Isabella negó con la cabeza. No, nunca se lo había dicho, y no se lo había imaginado tampoco, aunque debió haberlo hecho, ya que sabía que algo lo atormentaba. Se había pasado de inocente e idiota.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	24. Diciembre, 24

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Espero que pasen una buena víspera de Navidad con sus seres queridos :)

* * *

_Diciembre, 24._

Isabella no sabía bien qué hacía allí. Había dado vueltas alrededor de la casa por una hora después que su padre se durmiera, y cuando no había podido combatir más la ansiedad, le había dejado una nota en la cocina pidiéndole que cuidara Bella, que estaba todo bien, que solamente necesitaba hacer algo y salió de Forks, sin importarle siquiera que fueran la una de la mañana o algo más. Necesitaba hacer eso en ese momento porque si no sentía que iba a ahogarse.

Golpeó la puerta que había tocado poco tiempo atrás, casi demasiado insistentemente. Hasta que un minuto después, Edward la abrió. Estaba claro que hasta escasos dos minutos había estado durmiendo, y esa vez ni siquiera estaba completamente vestido como en la que lo sorprendió, estaba usando únicamente calzoncillos y una franelilla. Ella querría concentrarse en lo hermoso que era, pero el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar o pensar correctamente.

—¿Isabella? —escuchó que preguntaba aunque no podía mirarlo en la cara. Había acusado a su esposa de hacerle daño, había ofrecido patearle el trasero, estaba más que arrepentida de ello, aunque más que todo, quería era que todo estuviera bien, consolarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que estaba allí.

—Edward… —respondió sintiendo que la tomaba de un brazo y la jalaba dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta y poniendo el cerrojo.

—¿Sucedió algo? —inquirió con voz tensa—. ¿Bella está bien?

Ella solamente asintió, ya que de nuevo no podía hablar.

—¿Es el tal Alec? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Regresó?

Esa vez negó con la cabeza, aturdida por el hecho de que se estuviera preocupando por ella, a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué…?

Tembló un poco más, sintiendo que él apretaba la sujeción de su antebrazo.

—¿Sucedió algo? Te fuiste en la mañana, algo tuvo que haber pasado. ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Isa?

—Lo siento, lo siento… —susurró ella alzando la mirada para observarlo por fin, con tristeza, pesar y preocupación, compadeciéndose de su situación.

—¡No! —gritó él alejándose un paso, liberándola, viéndose más que shockeado.

A ella le tembló el labio inferior.

—¡Tú no! ¡¿Me entiendes?! ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¡Diablos, después de tantos años deberían tener otro tema de conversación!

—La casa… —susurró y él maldijo por lo bajo, mascullando algo sobre que Carlisle había tenido razón—. Edward… Yo… —su voz se rompió y sintió que volvía a sujetarla los hombros, zarandeándola.

—No me compadezcas, ¿entiendes? ¡No me compadezcas!

Ella negó con la cabeza, con dificultad por los movimientos casi frenéticos que él realizaba.

—No —susurró intentando decirle que no era eso lo que sentía.

—No quiero tu maldita lástima, ¡no la necesito! ¡No la necesito! —repitió y ella asintió.

Él la dejó de zarandear, y ambos estaban respirando agitadamente, pegados uno al otro. Alzó la mirada de nuevo y ambos se observaron por un segundo. Y un segundo después la estaba apretando con fuerza y comenzó a besarla. Ella respondió sin siquiera pensarlo. Era un beso desesperado, ansioso. La hacia jadear y temblar, invadiéndose ambos con la lengua y sintiendo que apretaba su cabello para besarla con mayor intensidad y acceso.

En un momento él la libero, causando que jadeara por aire, y busco el cierre del abrigo para quitárselo. Ella lo ayudó y la tiró al suelo, sintiendo que él la abrazaba por su espalda baja y comenzaba a besar su cuello. A su vez, ella se quitó los zapatos y los tiró en algún sitio de la sala.

Él comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, mientras ella jalaba el borde de su camiseta. Ambos se enredaron y se apartaron al mismo tiempo. Él se sacó por la cabeza su camiseta mientras ella prácticamente se arrancaba la camisa, quedando con la franelilla térmica, sus jeans y ropa interior.

Se vieron por un instante, aunque no pudo detallarlo porque él la jaló a su cuerpo y volvió a besarla, incluso más intensamente que antes, haciendo que casi se desvaneciera y lo abrazara acariciando y rasguñando su espalda, para sentir que se sujetaba de algo. Sintió que él la cargaba y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Comenzó a llevarla hasta la habitación, aunque tropezaban en cada superficie y se detenían para seguir tocándose y besándose. En la mitad de las escaleras se detuvieron, y ella gritó ya que casi se cayeron al suelo Cuando se estabilizaron, lo tomó del cuello y volvió a besarlo, aunque mientras tanto él jalaba los bordes de su camiseta y desabrochaba su brassier. Cuando se separaron la sacó por su cabeza junto con el brassier. Y allí mismo, en medio de las escaleras, él bajó su cabeza y tomó sus pechos; besándolos, amasándolos y acariciándolos, haciéndola gritar, boquear por aire y jalar de sus cabellos para que no se detuviera. Cuando estaba a punto de caer por las escaleras de nuevo, ya que no tenía ningún control de su cuerpo, a pesar que seguía fuertemente agarrada de sus caderas, él la movió de nuevo y la arrastró hasta su habitación.

No había entrado a ese sitio cuando se quedó con Bella, pero esa vez únicamente pudo observar la cama y la mesa con un reloj, antes de que él la tirara contra la cama y le desabrochara el pantalón, jalándolo junto con su ropa interior, dejándola, ahora sí, completamente desnuda.

Isabella quedó acostada sobre la cama, y él quedó con una rodilla apoyada sobre esta, observándola. La única iluminación era la luna que entraba por la ventana. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y ella sintió como si algo la hubiese golpeado por cada punto de su cuerpo. Hasta las partes más recónditas de este. No era algo desagradable o doloroso, no de esa manera, por lo menos, era más bien algo parecido al aire que los invadía cuando estaban juntos, multiplicados a un millón de potencia, espesando el ambiente y a sí misma.

—Eres incluso más hermosa de lo que había imaginado —comentó él mirándola lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

Ella sintió que su pecho retumbaba mientras lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo a su vez, pensando exactamente lo mismo. Alzó su mano, llamándolo, y él se quitó el calzoncillo, antes de entrar a la cama con ella. Era tan hermoso como lo había imaginado, incluso más, parecía color perla por la luna, y su cuerpo era perfecto, formado por cortar madera y duro, masculino, maravilloso.

Se colocó sobre ella y ella lo tomó por su cabeza, besándolo de nuevo y haciendo que girara para quedar encima. Necesitaba acariciarlo completo, tocarlo, envolverlo, consolarlo, poseerlo. Lo necesitaba todo. Utilizó sus labios, manos, cabello, ronroneando ya que a cada punto que encontraba su esencia combinada entre hombre y madera le invadía su nariz y sus sentidos. Tocó cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras lo escuchaba gemir y a la vez, la rozaba en sus pechos, su estómago, su sexo, cada parte que pudiera llegar.

En un momento, tiempo después, cuando él había tenido suficiente o más bien estaba a punto de perder el control, aunque ella no estuviese ni cerca a aburrirse de lo que hacía; la giró, para quedar encima de nuevo, y comenzó a besarla; su cuello, sus pechos, su sexo, cada parte que antes había solamente tocado. Volviéndola totalmente loca y haciéndola gritar su nombre una y otra vez.

Cuando no consiguió soportarlo más, lo jaló para que le mirara y se detuviera.

—Por favor… —rogó y él la besó de nuevo, más apasionado pero corto a la vez que buscaba protección en una de las gavetas de la mesita. Ella se la quitó y ayudo a ponérsela y después él se puso en posición.

Se introdujo en ella duro y suave a la vez, haciéndola gemir. Ella lo acariciaba con sus manos, sus piernas, su boca, él hacía lo mismo. A pesar, que en algún momento del vaivén ambos solamente se miraron a los ojos, mientras ella acariciaba su cara con una mano y con la otra se anclaba a su espalda, haciendo que cada empuje fuera más intenso y le robara la respiración y más partes de sí misma. Hasta que ambos volaron lo suficiente alto sin siquiera salir de sus cuerpos. Y ella sintió que llegaba al cielo, a las estrellas, y a los ornamentos, sobre todo a uno de color esmeralda, que la había guiado todo el camino.

Y en ese instante le golpeó algo contra su pecho, tan fuerte como una locomotora y tan invisible como la línea que unía el alma al cuerpo; estaba enamorada de Edward. No fue una realización por la bruma sexual del momento, sino por algo más, algo que la envolvía y que le había hecho caer tan rápidamente que ni se percató de ello, sobre todo por lo natural que se había sentido desde que volvió a encontrarlo, como si todo siempre hubiese tenido sentido, a pesar que no lo tenía. Por eso el desespero de llegar a ese sitio, ya que había necesitado abrazarlo, consolarlo, amarlo.

Se quedaron un par de minutos allí, ella no quería dejarlo ir, a pesar que no tenía la fuerza para mantenerlo, extenuada como había quedado y a cada segundo su pecho se agrandaba más y más. Sintió que él se salía y su cuerpo lo extrañó, como si le hubiesen quitado una parte importante de un rompe cabeza.

Vio que se levantaba y salía rumbo al baño, imaginaba que a deshacerse del condón, y miró hacia la luna aún sin moverse. Parecía extrañamente grande para una noche de diciembre, le sonrió como si hubiese sido para ellos que hubiera salido.

Escuchó pasos y se giró hacia él, que estaba acostándose en la cama a su lado. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, aunque no era algo incómodo, era más bien placentero y tranquilo. La única vez que sintió algo incómodo entre ellos fue cuando lo estaba dejando, el día anterior.

—Cuando te conté lo del nacimiento de Bella, ¿me tuviste lástima? —le preguntó entonces y él giró su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—No —respondió con el ceño fruncido—. Te admiré por haber superado eso, por criar a Bella, y lamenté que te sucediera.

Ella se colocó de medio lado y colocó su mano sobre su estómago. Las sábanas estaban enredadas debajo de ellos, pero ninguno de los dos se había molestado en cubrirse.

—Exactamente —le respondió y él giró su cabeza para observarla—. No es lástima o que te compadezco, es solamente que estoy aquí, que me duele lo que te sucedió. Nada más.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio y ella cerró los ojos, estaba más que relajada, una de las razones era lo que acababa de ocurrir, la otra era que ya sabía qué le acontecía a él, o por lo menos lo principal.

—Ángela y yo nos volvimos novios en mi último año de bachillerato, cursábamos algunas materias juntos pero no estábamos en los mismos grupos, yo jugaba futbol, ella estaba en clubs de lectura. Ya sabes. Un día, en una fiesta de un amigo, comenzamos a hablar. Después salimos y nos enamoramos. Fuimos a la universidad estatal juntos porque no queríamos alejarnos mucho de Forks, yo estudie Contabilidad y Administración, y ella estudió educación. Después regresamos a Forks, y nos casamos. Nuestros padres nos ayudaron a comprar la casa de los Anderson y fuimos felices, durante cuatro años lo fuimos.

—Suena perfecto… —comentó y él asintió, aún sin mirarla.

—Lo era, discutíamos, nos reconciliábamos. Lo normal. —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabeza—. En mi casa paterna, la navidad era una gran cosa, muy grande, reunión familiar, cena, arbolito, regalos. Y de más. Ángela era igual, amaba la navidad, y yo la amaba a ella, así que siempre teníamos la casa totalmente equipada para ello, decorábamos el arbolito juntos, incluso íbamos a las misas de aguinaldo, yo lo odiaba, pero lo hacía por ella.

Isabella sonrió ligeramente mientras movía su mano y la entrelazaba con la de él. De alguna manera, ese gesto hizo que creciera una intimidad mayor entre ellos, lo cual resultaba ilógico ya que ambos estaban desnudos y acababan de hacer el amor. Parpadeó y se movió para cubrirlos con la colcha que estaba casi caída al suelo.

—Esa navidad Jasper fue a casa, la anterior no había ido lo cual causó un gran revuelo entre todos. Él estaba cursando su último año de cine y el día de navidad después de cenar con nosotros salió de juerga. Me llamó como a las tres de la mañana, pidiendo que lo fuera a buscar porque estaba como una cuba y se quería ir a casa, que los demás no se irían, y no quería preocupar a nuestro padre. Dejé a Ángela acostada y me fui a buscarlo…

—Y allí sucedió —comentó ella y él asintió—. Por eso Jasper piensa que lo odias.

—Por eso y porque le caí a golpes el día del funeral. Le insulté, ofendí, lo culpé de haberme destrozado la vida y amenacé que lo mataría si se volvía a acercar a mí. Todos lo asumieron como el dolor hablando, Jasper no, salió de allí al día siguiente y nunca más volví a verlo. La verdad yo solamente necesita un chivo expiatorio, alguien con quien descargar lo que tenía dentro, sino me ahogaría.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward… —susurró ella acercándose a él y abrazándolo con fuerza. Sintió que pasaba la mano libre por su espalda.

—Ángela estaba embarazada —confesó y ella tragó grueso mientras sentía que un nudo invadía su garganta. Cuando su padre se lo había dicho, había pensado que era un niño o algo así—. Tenía cinco meses. Cuando llegó al hospital la declararon muerta por intoxicación de CO2, le hicieron una ecografía y descubrieron que el niño estaba vivo.

—Oh, Edward… —susurró apretando su cara contra su hombro.

—Resistió una hora completa después de sacarlo del vientre de Ángela. Era un luchador… —Se tensó ligeramente—. Tuve que enterrarlos a ambos.

Isabella comenzó a llorar, no pudo evitarlo, lo abrazó más fuerte y sintió cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas empapando su piel.

—Yo no sabía cómo funcionar después —continuó diciendo y ella solamente lo sujetó con más fuerza—. ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo? Pero la vida sí continuaba, todo volvía a su normalidad y yo solamente podía resentirlo. Odiaba cada risa, cada cosa trivial, y la gente no lo entendía, porque para ellos era solamente el niño estrella que habían rescatado y no comprendían que había cambiado, que era como si me hubiesen arrancado la vida y cualquier esperanza. Tu padre fue uno de los únicos que lo entendió.

Suspiró y se ladeó, lo cual le sorprendió ya que quedó mirándola fijamente, mientras acariciaba ahora su cabello, con la mano libre, la otra seguía entrelazada con la suya, aunque fuera un poco incómodo.

—Después, comenzaron a opinar sobre mí, al ver que ya no era el mismo; lo que sería mejor, lo que ayudaría y siempre mirándome con lástima, compadeciéndome mientras me palmeaban la espalda y decían: "Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas", "eres joven aún, conocerás a alguien más", "sé lo que sientes y te aseguro que mejorara con el tiempo?". ¿Cómo demonios lo sabrían si nunca les había sido arrancado lo más importante de su vida? Odiaba esa maldita mirada y esa voz compasiva más de lo que odiaba respirar. Cuando surgió la primera mujer a ofrecerme a su hija para salir, a los dos meses de perder a Ánge, me fui de Forks. Necesitaba escapar, respirar, algo. Llegue aquí y entré a la cafetería de Hal, comentó que la estaba vendiendo y la compré, tenía el maldito dinero del seguro y lo use. Nunca más he vuelto a Forks, hasta ahora. Aquí era más fácil, nadie me conocía, y no había historia, tristezas o alegrías.

Ella acarició su mejilla y después lo besó, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Lo siento —comentó—, lamento que eso te haya sucedido.

—Yo hubiese podido salvarla —comentó con la voz rota y ella negó con la cabeza—. No la cuidé, no debí irme a buscar a Jasper, o debí apagar el maldito arbolito sin importar que ella insistiera en que era navidad y debía mantenerse encendido. Ella siempre dormía profundamente y yo era el del sueño liviano. También, estoy seguro, que me estaba esperando, que cuando se despertó quedó desconcertada porque no estaba a su lado, y que no saltó por la ventana porque no quería hacer daño al bebé.

—No… —susurró acariciándolo—. No. Fue un accidente, solamente eso. Pudiste haber muerto también, no puedes pensar así porque no sabes qué hubiera sucedido. Ahora ellos dos están en el cielo y están bien y te aseguro que donde quiera que estén no quieren que tú estés apartado de todos. ¿Crees de verdad que tu esposa hubiese querido que te convirtieras en eso?

Él parpadeó y negó con la cabeza.

—Al principio era porque no quería lo mismo que tenía en Forks, después solamente se hizo más fácil. Sin emociones o ataduras, sin riesgo de que volviera a suceder, aunque tampoco lo necesitaba. Nadie era Ángela o me hacía sentir medianamente parecido a como fui en el pasado. —Parpadeó y la miró—. Hasta que una mañana llegó Bella y después llegaste tú.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó, acariciándolo mientras intentaba concentrarse, buscando ayudarlo en una situación que no sabía cómo arreglar.

—Hay cosas en la vida que no podemos controlar por más que queramos –comenzó-, no sé por qué le suceden cosas malas a personas buenas, no soy quién para juzgarlas o entenderlas, tampoco. Pero sé, en el fondo de mi corazón, que la vida no es solamente mala, que hay cosas buenas que agradecer, así haya mucha oscuridad. Y a veces, a veces debemos concentrarnos esas cosas buenas, agradecer por las malas y enviarles buenos sentimientos. Y solamente, seguir respirando.

—¿Y en qué debes concentrarte cuando tu vida se acaba?

Isabella parpadeó y se levantó un poco, para mirarlo y que él hiciera lo mismo.

—Yo lo hago en Bella, en cada problema, en cada momento de dificultad, la observo y me digo, "existe vida, existe solución, porque fuera de todo pronóstico, tengo este amor frente a mí" —comentó acariciando su cabello con su mano libre—. Quizás debas concentrarte en que tu familia te ama, en que te apoyan y te quieren en su vida. Concentrarte en que donde quiera que esté, Ángela te ama y en saber, que aquí tienes dos mujeres que estarían allí para ti, si nos lo permites.

Él sonrió y la sujetó más fuerte. Mirándola a los ojos, como si buscara algo. Ella se forzó a tranquilizarse y a solamente mostrarle el amor recién descubierto. No quería que volviera a huir y necesitaba que supiera que no todo era lástima, que más bien era dolor compartido por las personas que lo querían.

Sonrió de nuevo, como si lo que hubiera descubierto le hubiese gustado y la bajó para besarla en los labios, suavemente esa vez, haciéndola casi derretirse. Después, se acomodó, arrastrándola sobre su pecho, decidiendo que así iba a dormir. Eso solamente causó que soltara otra risilla.

—¿Edward? —le preguntó unos segundos después y escuchó que sonaba su garganta en respuesta—. Me gusto hacer el amor contigo.

—A mí también. Demasiado —le contestó y ella sonrió de nuevo, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos, para dormir hasta un completo nuevo día. Uno que al parecer, traía esperanza más que renovada.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	25. Diciembre, 24, Segunda Parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y los favoritos.

Paso corriendo solamente a dejar esto y sigo con mis preparativos navideños.

* * *

_Diciembre, 24. Segunda parte._

Edward entró a la casa titilando del frío y se quitó el abrigo, los guantes y el gorro para dejarlos en el perchero. Cuando habían conseguido salir de la cama y dejar de tocarse, se había ido a llenar el tanque del Chevrolet de Isabella, que estaba casi en rojo.

Giró la cabeza y la encontró sentada frente al mesón del desayuno, hablando por teléfono. Se detuvo en la puerta mientras ladeaba la cabeza, estaba usando una de sus camisetas, y si seguía de la forma en que la había dejado, no había nada debajo. Él mismo la había vestido bañado, después de haber vuelto a tener relaciones y haberse bañado, menos de una hora atrás.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada y besó su cuello inhalando su jabón en ella.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó Isabella antes de acariciar su mejilla y sonreírle—. Debe de encontrarse en su elemento si la llevaste a la comisaria, preguntando y brincando alrededor de todos los oficiales…

Ella sonrió por la respuesta de su padre, imaginaba, y él se apoyó en el mesón observándola. No podía creer que solamente hubiesen pasado horas en Forks antes de enterarse de todo; claro, mucho tenía que ver con el hecho de que no había nunca decidido qué hacer con la bendita casa, no importa cuánto Carlisle le hubiera insistido en ello en el transcurso de los años.

—Claro, iré tan pronto como pueda, papá —continuó ella—. Lo siento y gracias por cuidar a Bella… —dijo y después de despedirse, apagó el teléfono y giró para verlo—. Creo que estoy en problemas…

Él rio entre dientes y ella sonrió mientras lo jalaba y abrazaba.

—Debo irme ya —le confesó y él apoyó las manos sobre el desayunador mientras la observaba.

No quería que se fuera, lo cual era algo más que extraño ya que tenía años sin querer a nadie cerca, pero el día anterior había sido un infierno distinto al que estaba acostumbrado. No era que estaba a gusto con la soledad. Era que se sentía solo y como si le hubieran arrancado lo poco que le habían dejado. La había extrañado, o no, más bien las había extrañado y también las había anhelado como nunca. Tanto fue así que cuando la tuvo enfrente la madrugada anterior, había pensado que era una alucinación o que estaba en una especie retorcida del "día de la marmota", donde su vida iba a comenzar a repetirse una y otra vez desde ese punto.

Y la verdad, por un microsegundo, estuvo más que conforme con ello.

—No te vayas aún… —le pidió y ella sonrió mientras colocaba las manos sobre su pecho, acariciándolo, mirándolo con algo tan profundo y dulce que le hacía brincar ligeramente.

Eso había sido un total alivio, siempre odiaba que las personas que supieran lo que sucedió lo miraran con tal pesar, detestaba la lástima o la compasión, nada de eso le devolvería su vida como antes así que era inútil. En cambio, ella después de saberlo todo lo había comenzado a ver así, de una manera que lo había removido de su eje.

—Tengo una cena navideña que preparar, ¿recuerdas? —le preguntó ella subiendo las manos hasta acariciar su cabello, con una sonrisa ligera paseando por sus labios.

—Lo sé —respondió y bajó su cabeza para besarla profundamente, mordiendo sus labios e introduciendo su lengua en su cavidad, causando que se arqueara y se pegara sobre el mesón, uniéndose a ella y sintiendo la calidez que emitía su piel, incluso sobre el jean que tenía puesto.

Sabía que iba a ser distinto hacer el amor con ella. Inconscientemente lo había tenido claro, por eso se había apartado y evitado llegar allí. Las demás mujeres con las que había estado simplemente habían sido una descarga cuando la necesidad era demasiada para soportar. Isabella era otra cosa. Y lo había sido en verdad, lo había hecho sentir lleno, lo había hecho sentir, más bien, demasiadas cosas que había olvidado una vez. Tanto fue así, que aún tenía una pulsada de culpa clavándose en sus intestinos, como si estuviese engañando a su esposa, a pesar que conscientemente sabía que ella estaba muerta, desde años atrás.

Pero de igual manera, junto a la culpa estaban las ansias de estar a su lado, de llenarse de ese optimismo que le había estado tan negado, porque ya no veía nada bueno en su mundo. No hasta ese mes, al menos.

—Haré comida y después seguiré mi camino —le propuso Isabella y se apartó, ligeramente ahogada, caminando hacia la cocina.

Él se sentó en el asiento que ella había abandonado y apoyó los codos sobre el mesón observándola.

—¿Cómo eran tus navidades? —le preguntó él, ligeramente interesado en saber cómo había sido su vida.

—Generalmente eran medio aburridas —comentó ella mientras sacaba unos huevos y tocineta—. Mi familia es pequeña y mis padres se divorciaron antes de que yo cumpliera un año, así que no era una festividad que celebrábamos por todo lo alto. Mi mamá ponía el arbolito y compraba galletas o la cena navideña, ya que era un cero a la izquierda en asuntos de comida, a veces íbamos a comer a cualquier restaurante. Cuando despertaba el veinticinco tenía el regalo en el arbolito y algunas veces, aunque fueron pocas realmente, mi padre viajaba a Phoenix a almorzar conmigo, en algún restaurante que por casualidad no hubiese estado cerrado.

Edward rio entre dientes y ella se carcajeó, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Claro, todo cambio cuando nació Bella. Como nos mudamos a Seattle, papá pedía la navidad o nochebuena y la pasaba con nosotros. A excepción de algún año. —Ambos se miraron y allí surgió el entendimiento, sabían de cuál navidad en específico hablaban—. Y yo siempre hacia la cena navideña, porque practicaba, lo cual iba generalmente bien, salvo el primer año que comieron pavo quemado…

Él rio y ella se acercó al mesón.

—Eso no fue lo peor; de alguna manera mi puré de patatas quedo salado y hasta la torta se me pasmo. La primera cena fue mi evento de mayor vergüenza…

Ambos se miraron y se carcajearon. Ella saltó por el mesón, de alguna forma y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de caer y continuar con su comida. Él también había extrañado ese beso.

—Bueno, los macarrones con queso y el bistec te salen de lujo, y eso es todo lo que en verdad me encanta.

Ella se detuvo y se giró, volviéndolo a mirar, surgiendo de nuevo el entendimiento entre ambos. Era tan benditamente sencillo que le aturdía algunas veces, como si se comprendieran en niveles que no pudiese comprender bien. Eso solamente le hacía sentirse perdido pero cómodo al mismo tiempo.

—Me gustaría cocinártelos de nuevo… —le pidió y él asintió antes de sonreír.

—Eso estaría bien…

Ella sonrió y suspiró profundamente, antes de dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Estarás bien en Forks? —Él negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero cada año le prometía a mi madre ir y después no lo hacía, o le inventaba alguna excusa a último momento. Alguna vez tengo que hacerlo. Aunque no sé bien cuán bueno vaya a ser o cuánto pueda controlarme para no destrozar cada jodido adorno. Dios sabe cuánto me tuve que contener y qué tan cerca estuve de perder el control por lo de la cafetería.

Isabella frunció el ceño y después parpadeó.

—Sí, Charlotte y Lydia me dijeron que era la primera vez que lo permitías decorar. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —inquirió y él se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose más blandengue que nunca.

—Por Bella y sus benditas luces rojas… —respondió y ella lo miró con mayor emoción que antes, como si se hubiera derretido, incluso se sostuvo en el gabinete de la cocina, como si fuera a caerse.

—Eres… Me haces imposible respirar correctamente la mayoría del tiempo —le confesó ella haciendo la sonrisa más amplía que le había visto hasta ahora, con sus ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y ella negó con la cabeza, mientras se giraba a revolver los huevos, ignorándolo.

Él comenzó a concentrarse en otras cosas, en las formas en que sus caderas se movían ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente por ese acto, o la forma en que sus piernas desnudas y pies descalzos se veían tan bien en su cocina. Subió sus ojos lentamente para ver su trasero pegándose a su camiseta.

—Podríamos acompañarte, ¿sabes? —Escuchó que decía y parpadeó volviendo su concentración en la conversación y su mirada a su cabeza, que aún no se había girado—. Ir a la cena y apoyarte. Cualquier cosa, te podría enviar a Bella para que te dé un abrazo o que Nani te rosee con su polvo mágico de felicidad. Te sorprendería las veces que Bella me ha hecho reír solamente con mencionarlo…

Se detuvo y giró a verlo. Se veía avergonzada, aunque no tanto como debería, ya habían dejado claro que era una descarada.

—Sí, lo sé, tengo ciertos problemas con la iniciativa… —comentó riéndose divertida.

Él parpadeó y antes de poder pensarlo o procesarlo, llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó su celular. Isabella lo miró confundida. Marcó y espero a que contestaran en tres tonadas.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, no se te ocurra decir que no vendrás porque juro que saldré de aquí y te arrastraré a casa jalándote por tus orejas…

—¿Podrías poner tres puestos más a la cena de esta noche? —preguntó y su madre detuvo su diatriba.

—¿Qué? Claro… por supuesto —susurró ella descolocada—. ¿A quiénes invitaste?

—A los Swan —contestó y la escuchó decir algo como que le alegraba, y que había sabido que Isabella era adorable. Él solamente pudo mirarla, mientras ella le preguntaba en mímica: "¿Estás seguro?

Asintió mientras se despedía de su madre antes de que le diera el infarto por la otra línea. Iba a ir a esa ciudad que había comenzado a odiar, y a enfrentarse a más de uno de sus demonios, necesitaba de esa luz que ellas le daban y quizás, de alguna forma eso pudiera hacerlo todo ligeramente mejor.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	26. Diciembre, 25

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Feliz Navidad! Espero que hayan recibido lo que deseaban y que hayan pasado una buena navidad con sus seres queridos xD.

* * *

_Diciembre, 25._

Edward siguió a su padre hacia el sótano, donde tenían una pequeña bodega de vinos. Lo había hecho en primer lugar porque Carlisle se lo había pedido, pero también porque necesitaba que le respondiera unas preguntas.

Su entrada a Forks no había sido tan difícil como lo había anticipado siempre, no quedó desgarrado o ahogado contra su vehículo, aunque no podía negar que la nostalgia y tristeza le golpeó en cada parte donde había surgido un recuerdo y que había sido extremadamente cauteloso en no mirar por mucho tiempo su antigua casa. Aunque en ese momento el nudo en su garganta había sido gigantesco, sobre todo estando en el día en que estaban. Sin embargo, cuando era muy difícil miraba hacia adelante y veía el Chevrolet de Isabella, consiguiendo recomponerse un poco.

Incluso cuando dejó a Isabella frente a su casa para seguir su camino recordó que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Muchos años atrás, él le había regalado un helado después que unos imbéciles se lo habían tirado al suelo. Había bajado la ventanilla de la camioneta y le había preguntado si aún le gustaba la fresa y ella se había carcajeado y había dicho que sí, pero que como a Bella no le gustaba ahora comían sabor nube, que era lo mismo.

Eso le había hecho reír y había seguido el mismo camino que había realizado por veintisiete años de su vida, a su casa paterna. Y le había sorprendido lo que había visto.

—¿Desde cuándo está sucediendo esto? —le preguntó a su padre, quien se detuvo antes de sacar el primer vino.

—Desde que dijiste el primer año que vendrías —le comentó, sabiendo claramente de qué hablaba. Él negó con la cabeza, tragando grueso.

—Pero yo podría haberlo soportado —masculló él y vio a su padre negar con la cabeza y girar a encararlo.

—¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? ¿Cómo podríamos hacerlo alguno? Además somos tus padres, no queremos que simplemente soportes estar en casa, queremos que ames de nuevo estar con nosotros —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Mamá amaba la navidad, papá —susurró aturdido.

Se había preparado para muchas cosas; ver luces, ver adornos, ver el condenado trineo que cada año había colgado en el techo y que era el causante de que Jasper se partiera la pierna ya que ambos habían sido lo suficientemente audaces para escalar los tres pisos y montarse porque sabían que si lo hacían Santa Claus los iría a buscar. Se había preparado para todo, menos para lo que encontró; una casa desierta y regular, donde habitaba una mujer que antes se desquiciaba por un adorno verde y rojo y que ahora renegaba de esos colores.

—Edward, tú te fuiste de aquí un par de meses después de que eso sucedió, y no nos diste ninguna posibilidad de entrar o ayudarte durante todos estos años. Todos perdimos algo por esa navidad, tú perdiste tu esposa y tu hijo, pero nosotros además de eso perdimos a nuestros dos hijos e incluso la alegría de celebrar algo de nuevo.

Él parpadeó y bajó la cabeza, ya que nunca lo había pensado así, jamás, había estado tan ocupado en alejarse de todo el mundo, y no querer a nadie por miedo a perderlo y a sufrir por ello, que ni una vez consideró que su familia había pasado por la misma pérdida. O la familia de Ángela, si era el caso, a quienes tampoco había vuelto a ver y que su madre le había contado que se habían ido del pueblo tres años atrás.

—No tenía ni idea, papá… —masculló pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Esme ha estado muy emocionada desde que ambos le dijeron que venían a pasar navidad aquí, pero no podía hacer algo que los molestara, aunque la verdad ningún año lo hacíamos, queríamos que te sintieras cómodo y siempre decías que venías…

Él escuchó el reproche después de la última afirmación y asintió, bajando la cabeza.

—Lamento eso también —indicó y vio a su padre negar con la cabeza y jalarlo para abrazarlo.

—No importa, lo importante que estás aquí y que ciertamente Isabella y Bella son adorables y… peculiares. Esa niña es un encanto.

Edward rio entre dientes recordando la cena que habían pasado, había sido extraña e incómoda con el infierno, pero había disfrutado en demasía el hecho que Bella necesitara un plato especial para Nani, o que siempre lo jalara del brazo para cortarle la carne, ya que se había negado a sentarse al lado de Isabella, y al parecer Bella se había encantado con Jasper, ya que era el único con el que no podía ni siquiera hablar, y siempre que se acercaba salía corriendo.

También, cuando surgieron momentos en que se tensó por algo, sentía la sujeción de la mano de Isabella.

—Me alegra verte sonreír de nuevo, Edward —comentó su padre tomando la botella y negando con la cabeza como si hablara consigo mismo—. La vida te quita y la vida te da, solamente hay que estar pendiente para no perder el momento en que sucede.

Él tragó grueso y asintió, tomando una de las botellas de vino y saliendo de la bodega.

Al llegar a la sala, se encontró con Isabella de pie junto con Charlie, que estaba despidiéndose de su madre mientras sujetaba a Bella.

—Gracias por una buena velada —le decía a Esme y se despedían de Alice, que era la chica que Jasper había llevado, y quien parecía agradable.

Su hermano no estaba cerca, y cuando giró la cabeza su madre le señaló el patio, así que imaginaba que allí era que se encontraba.

—Edward, hasta luego —se despidió Charlie y él asintió estrechando su mano.

En un momento de la noche, se había acercado hacia donde se encontraba solo y le había dicho: _"cuídala, y no le hagas daño o…"_. No había tenido que terminar esa frase, ni tampoco escoger ese momento para acomodarse su pantalón o rozar el sitio donde normalmente se llevaba la pistola de reglamento. Incluso antes de toda esa escena, él sabía que era una amenaza y que tenía fundamentos para hacerla realidad, sobre todo considerando los antecedentes de Isabella.

Los acompañó a la salida, hasta el vehículo y le abrió la puerta de la patrulla para que acomodaran a Bella. Después caminó hacia el puesto del copiloto, junto con Isabella.

—Fue una buena noche —le susurró ella y él asintió. De nuevo, había pensado que iba a ser el peor, la presión estaba allí, sobre todo porque por esa fecha, cuatro años atrás, lo había perdido todo; pero era soportable, porque de alguna forma, el tema que no quería pensar más estaba vivo dentro de él, no era más tabú y estaba con su familia y con ella.

Se giraron y quedaron uno frente al otro. Charlie se había montado ya en la patrulla así que estaban relativamente solos.

—Gracias por invitarme —le dijo acariciando su mejilla y él cerró los ojos por un segundo.

—Gracias a ti por estar allí —comentó y ambos se sonrieron, ya que sabían a qué se refería.

—Hasta más tarde —susurró ella colocándose en puntillas y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Sonrió y los vio irse, dejándolo solos. La presión se incrementó inmediatamente, pero luchó contra ella. Giró a la casa, que se veía relativamente oscura y entró ignorando a su padre que estaba abriendo una de las botellas de vino. Caminó hacia la cocina y encontró a su madre acomodando los platos que habían lavado después de la cena. Se apoyó contra el gabinete y la miró fijamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y la vio sonreír.

—Maravillosamente bien, tengo a las personas que más quiero en mi casa y he tenido una asombrosa navidad —le respondió y él suspiró profundamente.

—Mamá, no tenías que dejar de poner todos tus adornos y tus cosas. Sé cuánto te gustaban. Sé que eso es tu navidad y no debes cambiarla por mí…

Esme dejó de guardar un plato y se giró hacia él. Sonrió ligeramente y miró hacia la ventana que daba al patio, donde estaba Jasper sentado en uno de los sillones de madera junto con Alice.

—Eso no es navidad, Edward, esas son solo cosas. Figuras alusivas, adornos, nada más. Tener a la gente que yo amo a mi lado, compartir con ellas, verlas sonreír, perdonar, vivir, ser felices; eso es lo que hizo mi día perfecto.

Él parpadeó y besó su mejilla, para después abrazarla y cargarla juguetonamente, como hacia cuando era un adolescente. Su madre comenzó a gritar de emoción y a carcajearse. Cuando la bajó, tenía a Carlisle parado en la puerta, mirándolos asustado. Esme se puso en puntillas para hablarle en el oído.

—Te extrañé, Edward —comentó y él sonrió ligeramente.

—Yo también… —respondió y miró hacia el patio.

Era hora de hacer la única resolución que había hecho en los últimos días. Caminó por el patio viendo que Alice acariciaba la espalda de Jasper mientras le hablaba.

—Vamos, solamente tienes que hacerlo —escuchó que le decía y aclaró su garganta. Ambos saltaron y Jasper lo miró fijamente, asombrado tal vez de que se hubiera acercado—. Los dejo solos… —sugirió ella mientras se levantaba, le emitía una pequeña sonrisa y entraba a la casa.

Edward se sentó a su lado y tronó sus dedos. Ambos estaban tensos y no sabía bien cómo empezar, nunca había sido del tipo que le gustaba los discursos o las cursilerías.

—¿Has visto alguna vez Expiación, deseo y pecado? —le preguntó Jasper y Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Es una película del 2007, dirigida por Joe Wright, también es un libro, pero bueno, eso no es lo importante. —Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Jasper movió su mano como si estuviese quitándole importancia—. Lo que sea, la cuestión es que en esa película la protagonista, Briony, hizo una cagada a su hermana y su amante, le arruinó la felicidad y ambos terminaron muertos en la segunda guerra mundial.

—¿Por qué, en vida de cristo, estarías hablando de esto en este momento? —masculló frustrado y Jasper suspiró, tenía veintiséis años, pero por un instante lo vio como el adolescente que siempre estaba detrás suyo por las benditas películas, o mirándolo como si fuera una especie de héroe.

—La cuestión es que esta chica escribía, eso era lo que hacía, y les dio un regalo a su hermana y su amante, una continuación de su vida, una visión de una vida si no se las hubiera arrebatado. Les escribió un libro, uno en el que fueran felices…

Edward parpadeó y se tensó, ya que ahora sí entendía hacia dónde se dirigía con ello.

—No me vas a hacer una película… —masculló y Jasper abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces.

—Ya tengo el guion… —comentó.

Edward lo miró como si quisiera matarlo y después, de la nada, comenzó a carcajearse. De todas las cosas que hubiese podido imaginarse, nunca hubiera pensado que eso sería lo que su hermano le diría. Se tiró hacia atrás y siguió riéndose, mientras apretaba su estómago cuando comenzó a dolerle.

—Eres tan imbécil… —le dijo entre risas y Jasper lo miró frustrado, antes de comenzar a reírse también, hasta casi llevarse a las lágrimas.

Cuando se calmaron, ambos quedaron apoyados sobre el respaldo viendo el bosque.

—Lo siento, Edward, te juro que si hubiese creído o imaginado…

—No fue tu culpa, yo solamente necesitaba que alguien fuera responsable, para no verme a mí mismo o para tener a algo que golpear. Pero no fue tu culpa…

Jasper suspiró y sintió que pasaba una mano por su hombro, abrazándolo. Él hizo lo mismo, un poco incómodamente, y se abrazaron toscamente por un par de minutos, para después retornar a su posición inicial.

—Isabella parece agradable… —tanteó Jasper.

—Alice también, a ver si a esta la mantienes por más de cinco minutos.

—Yo no… —se detuvo y lo miró fijamente—. ¿Quién te contó eso?

—Mamá… —respondió y ambos se miraron por unos instantes—. ¿Y a tu chica le gusta el cine? —Preguntó queriendo cambiar el tema—, porque tengo demasiado tiempo que no piso uno de esos.

Su hermano sonrió y asintió, mientras comenzaba a contarle la forma en que la conoció.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	27. Diciembre, 25 Segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Disculpen la tardanza, es que estos dos días han sido una locura, sé que me atrase pero no podía dejar de poner el cumple de Bella.

_Diciembre, 25. _

Isabella observó a su hija y sonrió, habían desayunado tortillas en forma de corazón con fresa y cremas, que siempre hacía en su cumpleaños y después salieron un rato con su padre para pasear por el pueblo ya que su hija quería desesperadamente un helado de chocolate.

Ahora, Bella estaba bailando alrededor de la habitación.

Isabella estaba en la cocina, acomodando las cosas.

—¿Vienen Renée y Phil? —le preguntó Charlie tomando un sorbo de cerveza. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Llamaron hace poco para felicitar a Bella y dijeron que la ventisca de Nueva York no había disminuido desde que habían terminado el juego, un par de días atrás y no pudieron coger el avión.

—Qué lástima.

Isabella asintió y vio que su hija llegaba corriendo hacia la habitación.

—Oh, mamá, ¡se me olvidó darte tu regalo! —gritó y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

—¿Regalo? —preguntó su padre y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Debe ser un dibujo.

—Es una niña hermosa, Isa. Completamente hermosa…

Ambos se miraron y tomaron las manos, recordando como siete años atrás habían estado en una sala del hospital decidiendo su destino.

—Lo hiciste bien —le dijo y la besó en la frente, ofreciéndole todo el cariño que ella sabía le profesaba.

En ese momento, Bella bajó las escaleras y le entregó una cajita dorada.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó a su hija que solamente hundió su cabeza y soltó una risilla, como siempre hacía cuando estaba penosa por algo, como el día anterior, con el hermano de Edward.

—¡Es tu regalo de navidad! —le dijo como si fuera obvio y sonrió de nuevo.

Isabella se abrió la cajita, para descubrir que era una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —le preguntó aturdida, ya que parecía costoso y su hija solamente se encogió de hombros—. Bella, dímelo, por favor, ahora —ordenó temiendo que lo hubiese tomado o algo parecido.

Bella la miró con expresión preocupada, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Bajó la mirada y enredó sus dedos.

—El señor Malo lo compró… —respondió e Isabella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Edward me compró esto? —le inquirió.

—Sí, pero te lo regalo yo, porque fue cuando me llevo a hacer lo que yo quisiera porque salimos… —comentó e Isabella sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Y le pediste un regalo para mí?

—¡Claro! —contestó como si fuera obvio e Isabella la jaló para darle un beso prolongado en su cuello.

—Te adoro, hermosa —le susurró cargándola.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó la niña aún en sus brazos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Él vendrá, ¿verdad? —le preguntó y se apartó ligeramente—. Me dijo que vendría. Tiene que…

Isabella asintió y le sonrió, rezando por eso mismo, ya que a pesar que se lo había dicho el día anterior, ese día significaba demasiado. Para ambos.

—Esperemos que sí —le respondió abrazándola de nuevo—. Ve a jugar que ya pronto estará listo todo.

—¡No lo haremos sin el señor Malo! —dijo colocando un pie en el suelo como si fuera la última palabra. Ella parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

—Bella, no estoy segura que él quiera…

—¡Claro que sí querrá, ya verás! —le dijo su hija dando un brinco y saliendo corriendo hacia la sala.

Bajó la mirada para enfocar su atención en el collar, aturdida de lo hermoso y delicado que parecía; le encantaba, y él se lo había regalado incluso cuando pensaba que ellos dos no eran absolutamente nada.

—¿Estás segura en intentar algo con Edward? —le preguntó Charlie y ella parpadeó subiendo la mirada hacia su padre.

No tenía sentido fingir desconocimiento, su padre no era nada tonto y ella había salido corriendo de Forks a otro pueblo en medio de la noche, por Edward, sin contar que el día anterior los había hecho ir a la cena con los Cullen.

—¿No te agrada Edward? —le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—Me agradaba, a todos, de hecho, pero es viudo y la forma en que su esposa murió… —Negó con la cabeza—. No quiero que estés en una relación donde tengas que vivir entre un fantasma idealizado. Te mereces un buen hombre, lamentablemente has tenido mala suerte en el amor, pero no quiero que él sea solamente otro más de esos.

Isabella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Creo que ya no puedo ir hacia atrás ni siquiera para coger impulso —confesó y su padre parpadeó—. Tengamos fe en las personas y en él, no tengo problemas con un fantasma idealizado, siempre y cuando entienda que yo jamás seré alguien más que yo misma.

—Bendito optimismo de tu madre… —masculló e Isabella rio mientras se giraba a terminar de acomodar el último envase en la mesa, que habían colocado en el medio de la cocina.

En ese instante escuchó que sonaba el timbre y antes de moverse vio a su hija correr hacia la entrada.

—¡Está aquí! ¡Llegó!

Ambos parpadearon y vieron cómo corría y la abría emocionada.

—¡Sabía que vendrías! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

—Claro, escuincla —escuchó que le contestaba.

—Eres mi regalo de navidad… —continuó Bella e Isabella sonrió mientras Charlie fruncía el ceño.

—Nunca la vi actuar así con alguien desconocido o con ninguno de tus otros novios… —indicó y ella asintió.

—Lo sé —concordó embelesada.

—Sí, ya no hay vuelta atrás —escuchó que decía.

Vio que Bella lo traía de la mano y se detenía en la entrada de la habitación, frunciendo el ceño al ver lo que habían preparado. Después subió la mirada y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a ella.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Es la tradición! —respondió su hija dando brinquillos emocionada.

—¿Tradición? —preguntó él siendo jalado por Bella hasta llegar al frente de la mesa.

—Exactamente —comentó Isabella acercándose a él y colocándole un delantal, dándole un beso en el cuello ligeramente disimulado—. Cada navidad/cumpleaños hacemos el pastel de Bella…

Frente a ellos estaban varios biscochos y coberturas de varios colores, chocolates, dulces de colores, gomitas, todo de combinaciones escandalosas y en el fondo había una galleta en forma de estrella que era la parte superior del dulce.

Eso lo habían comenzado a hacer desde tres años atrás, ya que si bien ese día era maravilloso para cumpleaños, por lo que significaba, también era un día familiar y era difícil hacer una fiesta solamente para Bella. Así que sus padres y ellas, además de algunos allegados, hacían su propia reunión, con comida, pasteles y algún año, algunas quemadas.

—Te estábamos esperando —le comentó pícaramente mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Él arrugó la cara, lo cual se intensificó cuando vio a Bella siendo arreglada por Charlie, con un delantal morado con una flor amarilla que le combinaba perfectamente con el gorro que le había hecho un año atrás. Pero en vez de gorro, en esa oportunidad tenía una tiara. Porque Bella era una princesa, y una reina en su cumpleaños.

Lo vio suspirar y después mirar a Bella, quien lo observaba ansiosa y tan ilusionada, que le partió ligeramente el corazón.

—Ustedes no hacen absolutamente nada en forma normal, ¿verdad? —le preguntó y ella sonrió ampliamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando se acercó a comenzar a decorar la torta, Bella soltó un gritillo y se le lanzó a Edward encima. Él la abrazó y sonrió ligeramente, mientras miraba a Isabella.

—¿Qué van a cubrir primero? —le preguntó y ella miró la de color verde y a él, se mordió el labio inferior. Lo intentó, jura que intentó hablar, pero un segundo después, había colocado un dedo en la cobertura verde y la había pasado por la cara de Edward.

—A ti —respondió sonriendo ampliamente y escuchando como su hija gritaba de nuevo y salía de los brazos de Edward, para tomar un poco de cobertura naranja y lanzársela en el cuerpo.

—¡Señor malo naranja! —gritó entre risas, brincando y él solamente las miró asombrado, luciendo como si de verdad no pudiese creer que hicieran eso.

—Oh, están tan muertas —gruñó tomando un envase lleno de cubierta roja y escuchaba a su padre salir corriendo de la habitación mientras mascullaba maldiciones. Eso antes de que cogiera a su hija y saliera huyendo antes de sentir el impacto en su espalda.

.

Tres horas después, Bella y Edward estaban tirados en el sofá de su padre, recién bañados, aunque ella aún veía restos de cubierta en el cabello de Edward, sin importar que se hubiera bañado y que estuviese usando ropa vieja de su padre. Habían ensuciado hasta las paredes. Charlie había intentado ser árbitro hasta que Isabella le puso un pote de colorante azul en la cara, y él había salido persiguiéndola, forzándole a comer dulces de colores.

Bella había perseguido a Edward, hasta que lo tenía de siete colores distintos, y ella había quedado toda pegajosa, con su ropa inutilizable, la de ambos, imaginaba.

En algún momento, Isabella, había buscado su cámara de instantáneas y había sacado fotos de todo el desastre. Su favorita había sido una con Bella encima de Edward, riendo y llenos de colores distintos, verdes, azules, amarillos, rojos. Incluso tenían bolitas de chocolates de colores... Era todo asombroso e irrisorio.

Cuando hubieron terminado de bañarse, arreglar y decorar el bizcocho, el pobre pastel solamente llevaba cinco bolitas de colores, dos gusanitos de gomas de colores, la galleta en forma de estrella rota y el nombre Bella en el poco de chocolate que había restado.

Esa había sido la peor torta de todas.

—Allí está tu regalo… —comentó Edward sin poder moverse del sofá y Bella alzó la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Te dije que sin regalos —susurró y Edward besó su frente.

—Es un bloc de dibujos con colores, incluso hay un rojo perfecto para unos cuernos...

Bella rio y permitió que la dejara en el suelo para darle el regalo.

Isabella subió la mirada de arreglar el álbum de ese año con las fotos que había sacado sonriendo por la imagen de Edward, incluso acarició suavemente las fotografías. Esa era otra primera vez, en ningún otro año Bella se había tomado fotos con alguno de sus novios.

Escucharon el timbre y frunció el ceño, ya que no estaba esperando a nadie.

—Mi familia quería cantarle el cumpleaños a Bella y creo que exageré un poco tus dotes de repostera.

—Pobres, estarán horrorizados con el resultado... —Se burló y acarició su mejilla, bajando su mano hasta estrecharla, mientras veía que su padre le abría la puerta a los Cullen.

Le sonrió a la familia de Edward sin soltar su mano y vio que su hija se apenaba completamente a ver entrar a Jasper, volviéndose toda penosa.

—Para la niña más hermosa —dijo él entregándole una rosa y ella comenzó a hacerle ojitos antes de salir corriendo escaleras arribas

—No puedo creerlo... -dijo Edward.

—Es que él es adorable... —respondió Alice acariciando sus mejillas e Isabella vio a Edward que notaba la escena aunque un poco más decaído que horas atrás.

Se levantó y saludó a cada uno, antes de mirar a Edward.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a servir unas cosas? — pidió. Él asintió y caminó con ella.

Cuando llegaron, lo tomó del brazo y colocándose de puntillas le dio un beso, porque necesitaba dárselo y porque sabía que él también lo necesitaba.

Cuando se separaron, ella acarició su mejilla y le sonrió, aunque ligeramente.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Él abrió la boca y después la cerro, antes de sonreír ligeramente y acariciar su mejilla.

—Ahora mejor, la mañana no fue sencilla, pasé por la casa...

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó sintiendo dolor por él.

—Porque necesitaba hacerlo, aun cuando no haya nada, mis padres se encargaron de botar todo lo que había quedado, por lo menos de las partes que pudieron entrar...

—Lo siento... —contestó cogiendo su mano. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —le inquirió y él negó con la cabeza mientras besaba su frente.

—Ya has hecho más que suficiente... —confesó susurrando mientras la abrazaba—. También fui a ponerles flores, creí que estaba descuidado pero Esme se ha encargado de atenderla. Ellos se quedaron tratando de salvar los pedazos que yo había dejado...

—Son tu familia y te aman, por supuesto que te darían tu espacio para reconstruirte, y ahora puedes vivir de nuevo... conmigo... —respondió y volvió a besarlo, pero en ese instante alguien aclaró su garganta y se apartaron. Cuando se separó encontró a Esme mirándolos.

Lo cual la hizo sentir avergonzada... un poco.

—Mi hijo me habló de un pastel legendario.

Isabella rio mientras señalaba el triste pastel y Esme frunció el ceño antes de sonreír y asentir.

—Esta... interesante.

Tanto Edward como Isabella comenzaron a reír mientras salían de la cocina para continuar celebrando la navidad.

.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	28. Diciembre, 27

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 27._

Isabella tomó la mano de Edward mientras salían del cine, era la primera vez que saliendo con Bella, ella prefería ponerse del otro lado, aunque también tenía mucho que ver con que Jasper estaba en ese lado y estaba encantada con él.

Habían llegado a Port Angeles unas horas atrás, ya que Edward y Jasper habían querido ir al cine, algo para conmemorar los viejos tiempos. O eso habían dicho la noche anterior, en la parrillada que había realizado Esme después de navidad. Habían elegido una película de niños, lo cual, era uno de sus placeres privados y que disfrutaba, más de lo políticamente correcto, con su niña.

Según su creencia, nunca se era demasiado mayor para ver una buena película de dibujos animados.

—¿Y si te hago volar? —escuchó que Jasper le decía a Bella y ella soltaba una risilla.

—Ya yo sé volar… pregúntale al señor Malo… —respondió y Jasper miró a su hermano.

—¿Por qué ella continúa llamándote así? —le inquirió—. ¿Qué le has hecho a la pobre niña?

—No le he hecho nada… —respondió Edward apartando la mirada.

—Es que él me llamó… —No pudo continuar ya que Edward la había tomado en brazos, tapándole la boca y haciéndole cosquillas, para que no confesara sus crímenes.

—Dámela, que le enseñaré otra forma de volar… más malvada —dijo Jasper, tomándola en brazos, y dándole vueltas en el estacionamiento del cine.

Isabella solamente pudo sonreír al verlos, además que su hija estaba más que un poco sonrojada porque Jasper la estaba sosteniendo. Eso antes que comenzara a gritar emocionada.

—Es bueno haber convencido a Jasper de venir acá… —escuchó que Alice le confesaba y al girar la encontró parada a su lado.

Era una chica peculiar, parecía un ángel, pero a la vez su cabello eran especies de puntas alrededor que mostraba otra cosa. Le había agradado desde que la conoció unos días atrás.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que su hermano regresara aquí? —le interrogó y ella se encogió de hombros.

—No fui yo, creo que tuvo más que ver con mi hija…

—Tu niña que se está buscando problemas coqueteando con mi hombre…

Ambas miraron a Bella haciéndole ojitos a Jasper, quien ya la había dejado en el suelo, y rieron divertidas por unos segundos, eso antes de verlos caminar hacia uno de los posters del cine, sobre una película de Disney.

—Jasper necesitaba a su hermano —continuó Alice—, cuando lo conocí estaba como perdido. Le tomó un tiempo mostrarme qué le molestaba y allí fue que lo guié sobre su forma de expiación, haciendo una película de Edward y su esposa muerta…

Isabella giró la cabeza horrorizada.

—¿Película?

Alice sonrió ligeramente.

—Tranquila, a Edward le gustó menos la idea que a ti, pero eso no era para él, aunque podría ayudar, era para Jasper, para que sintiera que de alguna manera se redimía de algo de lo que sucedió…

—Él no fue culpable de nada, eso fue simplemente un accidente —contestó Isabella y se giró a ver a la pelinegra al notar que no contestaba. Esta le sonreía ampliamente.

—Eres mi clase de chica, Swan. Lo cual funciona ya que no podemos permitir que esos dos vuelvan a destrozarse. No se lo merecen, por lo que deberíamos trabajar juntas.

Asintió ya que pensaba exactamente igual, y vio que llegaban estos a su lado.

—Alguien llamado Nani —comenzó Jasper—, anunció que debía regalarle un helado de nube, y la niña más hermosa del planeta, quiere también. Así que es justo que la lleve.

Isabella enarcó una ceja a su nada fingida expresión de inocencia de su hija y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya comiste palomitas de maíz —comentó y Bella la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Por favor, comeré algo así…

Prácticamente pegó sus dos dedos para mostrarle lo poco que comería y ella terminó cediendo, después de asegurarle que en verdad no tendría mucho.

.

Estaban en una heladería de Forks, al lado de la cafetería que su padre comía prácticamente todos los días. Edward se veía un poco incómodo, lo cual le preocupaba, aunque trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien. Tampoco ayudaba demasiado que la gente lo mirara como si fuera una especie de fenómeno, o que desde que llegó allí todos lo hubieran saludado, inclusive de abrazos.

—Edward. —Levantaron la mirada para encontrarse a un hombre ya treintañero, sonriéndole ampliamente—, no sabía que estabas en la ciudad.

—Llegué un par de días atrás, por navidad, Ben —contestó.

—Los chicos quieren jugar esta noche, ¿te animas?

—No, gracias, hoy creo que paso, estaré con mi familia —respondió casi sin mirarlo.

Conversaron un par de segundos más, lo que era más bien una forma de insistirle de Ben y después se fue.

—Este es por la casa, para el niño perdido —dijo la dueña de la heladería, una pelirroja que no conocía, mientras le dejaba dos porciones más de helado—. Es bueno que regresaste, Edward. Es lamentable lo que sucedió, pero aquí te necesitamos y no tienes que volver a irte.

Varias personas gruñeron en señal de acuerdo e Isabella se tensó ligeramente, mirándolo fijamente. Él estaba apretando los labios.

—¿Y es esa tu nueva esposa? —escuchó que otro hombre preguntaba.

—No, idiota, esta es Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie.

—Ah, claro, claro —respondió el mismo hombre, haciéndole una seña de saludo—. Bueno, mejor, ya que él pertenece aquí, con alguien de aquí, uno que incluso sea mejor que su vieja esposa… Mi hija aún es soltera…

—Sí, Jessica es una buena niña… y no tiene hijos… —respondió otra.

Edward se levantó de la silla y los miró a todos como si quisiera matarlos, antes de salir de allí, dejándolos solos. Bella frunció el ceño cuando lo vio salir, ya que Jasper la tenía tan embelesada que ni siquiera escuchaba a los demás y no se enteró o entendió qué había sucedido.

Isabella se levantó a su vez y miró a Bella.

—Déjala —escuchó que Alice le decía—, nosotras la llevamos a casa…

Asintió y salió de allí, viendo hacia su vehículo por si se había ido, pero seguía en el mismo sitio.

Caminó los bordes, buscando por los alrededores, y encontró una sombra por el bosque colindante frente al local. Suspiró y caminó hacia ese sitio.

—Edward… —llamó cuando llegó y lo vio paseando por la primera línea de los árboles.

Llegó hasta donde estaba y lo jaló de su abrigo.

—Hey… —susurró y él se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Odio Forks… —masculló negando con la cabeza e Isabella únicamente suspiró y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Creo que te extrañan, como tus padres, como…

—¡No tienen que extrañarme! —explotó y se giró para tomarla de los hombros—. Ni que opinar o decir que necesito una mejor esposa. ¡Por Dios, Ángela era una muy buena esposa y no era simplemente desechable!

—Lo sé… —respondió Isabella, intentando calmarlo.

—Tengo que largarme de aquí…

Ella parpadeó y bajó la mirada por un segundo, antes de sentir que la tomaba de los labios, besándola casi con desesperación.

Lo abrazó por el cuello y se puso en puntillas, sintiendo que la cargaba hasta por encima de su cabeza. Ladeó la cabeza y tembló cuando su lengua invadió su boca, mientras acariciaba su cabello y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Cuando la liberó, ella sonrió.

—Tienes una especie de fetiche con lo verde y los árboles, ¿verdad? —preguntó divertida, acariciándolo. Aunque él no sonrió, esa vez. Su mente estaba perdida en otra parte.

—Y eso de estarte comparando con esa chiquilla insufrible de Jessica, que todos le huíamos en el bachillerato, y solamente porque no tiene niños… —continuó

Isabella sonrió y acarició su mejilla, sintiendo de nuevo que sus pies tocaban el suelo.

—No me ofendió, Edward —contestó ella preguntándose si esa era la verdadera razón por la cual había explotado, lo cual solamente causó que su corazón se acelerara aún más dentro de su pecho—. Eso fue solamente un hecho, ella tiene una hija y yo no. No me siento coartada por Bella, a pesar que la tuve muy niña y todos pueden decir que perdí mi juventud por ella; puede que tengan razón, no tuve muchas experiencias, pero tuve otras y al final del día, sin importar lo que suceda a veces, o las preocupaciones, etc.; no me arrepiento. Nunca he ocultado a mi hija con nadie y si se alejan o no tengo una oportunidad por Bella, entonces esa persona simplemente no valía la pena…

Él parpadeó y acarició su cintura, ligeramente.

—No entiendo cómo alguien se alejaría de ella… —le dijo e Isabella sonrió.

—Eso es porque estás total y completamente enamorado de ella —le confesó y lo vio sonreír ligeramente, por primera vez desde que llegaron a la heladería—. Así como yo estoy enamorada de ti…

Él parpadeó y se apartó ligeramente, lo cual causó que su pecho retumbara, pero no le importó. Sí, quizás seguía presionando, pero ella era sincera, y decía lo que sentía.

—No tienes que responder nada —le informó—, ni lo estoy diciendo como una obligación, es solamente un regalo, Edward. Te estoy regalando mi corazón, esta noche, en tu bosque. Lo que hagas con él, es tu decisión.

Él miró hacia el suelo por un par de segundos y después asintió, abrazándola ligeramente y besando de nuevo su frente, en un gesto que, para ella, decía más que mil palabras.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	29. Diciembre, 28

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_Diciembre, 28._

Edward observó a Jasper bajar las maletas por la escalera junto con Alice. Ambos deberían haberse ido de allí el día anterior, pero decidieron ir al cine en vez, causando que él cambiara su vuelo. Su hermano había pensado quedarse más tiempo, pero ese era el único cupo disponible y tenía que comenzar a filmar una nueva película el segundo de enero.

Esa salida lo había llenado de más que de un poco de nostalgia. Habían viajado todos a Port Angeles, en dos vehículos, y habían escogido una película de niños, porque Bella iba, y porque ciertamente, aún eran bastante divertidas. Todo había ido bien, hasta que la gente de ese pueblo maldito había llegado a arruinarlo.

Vio que se paraba frente a él y miraba a Alice, sonriendo ligeramente. La chica asintió, sonrió y se acercó a Edward, abrazándolo ligeramente.

—Un placer conocerte, cuñado —se despidió.

—Igualmente, Alice. Esperemos que el imbécil no te bote y pueda verte de nuevo.

La pelinegra soltó una risilla y acarició la mejilla de su novio, antes de tomar la maleta más pequeña.

—No lo creo, esta navidad debió haberle ayudado para dejar de auto sabotearse —comentó y después de guiñarle un ojo, salió de la habitación junto con Esme y Carlisle que habían salido de la cocina.

Giró hacia su hermano que lo miraba ansiosamente, tomando una de las maletas por la manilla.

—Quizás puedas pensar en ir de vacaciones a Londres… —propuso Jasper como quien no quería la cosa.

—O tú podrías considerar dejar de ser un expatriado idiota y regresar a América —respondió y Jasper sonrió,

—Quizás… —dijo y ambos se abrazaron, un poco menos torpemente que antes.

—Estamos en contacto —dijo y su hermano asintió mientras se apartaba.

—Lo estaremos —respondió tomando la maleta y caminando hacia la salida—. Y te repetiré el consejo que me acabas de dar, espero que no botes a Isabella y a ese ángel que tiene de hija, quisiera verlas de nuevo…

Él dejó de sonreír y asintió ligeramente. Su hermano se detuvo y se giró a verlo.

—Edward… —dijo en advertencia y él apartó la mirada.

—Pareciera como si todo fuera demasiado rápido, que el día anterior aún sufría por mi esposa e hijo muerto y ahora tengo a esta mujer y a esta niña que quieren volverse mi vida. Siento como si les estuviera faltando, como si les estuviera fallando a siquiera considerar estar con ellas, a pesar que lo estoy haciendo… —confesó y Jasper abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Nosotros no morimos esa noche, Edward —le dijo no con poco dolor y ambos se miraron por unos instantes, ya que eso decía demasiado y sabían exactamente bien lo que significaba—, así se haya sentido como ello durante demasiado tiempo…

—Sí… —respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Yo voy a aferrarme a Alice, hermano, porque ella me hace querer ser el hombre que cree que soy, uno que merece algo y que no jodió la vida de su hermano.

—Jasper, ya te dije…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió y sonrió ligeramente, aunque eso no llegó a su mirada—, y te agradezco por ello. Pero, ahora yo te digo, no estás muerto, aférrate a la vida.

Él asintió y apartó la mirada, caminando hacia la salida, acompañando a su hermano. Vio que se despedía de sus padres, prometiendo que regresaría en pocos meses y se montaban en el vehículo, dejándolos solos.

—¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente? —le preguntó su madre y él negó con la cabeza.

—Iré a pasear un rato —le contestó y vio que Esme sonreía ligeramente.

—¿Vas a visitar tu prado?

Miró hacia el bosque, pero por un segundo no hizo ningún movimiento, ese sitio estaba lleno de recuerdos agridulces. Aunque al final, asintió y le dio un beso a la mejilla, antes de caminar adentrándose a la parte fragosa. Ese era su único sitio totalmente suyo, e incluso era exactamente el mismo de _Aberdeen_, pero en ese no estaba tan cómodo como en el otro.

Él había cambiado, tanto que a veces no se reconocía. No era el mismo niño que se había perdido allí, eso era seguro; pero tampoco era el mismo hombre que se casó con Ángela y eso le hacía daño, ya que él la había amado, y al difuminarse la persona, incluso parecía como si eso se hubiera perdido.

Isabella le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él la noche anterior, no debería haberle sorprendido, ella era de ese tipo de personas, de las que eran capaces de ponerse en medio de una batalla y ofrecido su cuerpo sin ninguna discriminación o protección. Igual había hecho allí, se había lanzado contra todos y había expuesto su corazón, para otorgarle un regalo.

La cuestión era que para él todo era demasiado pronto, no podía haber sufrido durante tanto tiempo y prometerse a sí mismo que nunca volvería a abrirse con alguien para obtener la posibilidad de quebrarse de nuevo; y después salir a enamorarse de la primera mujer descarada, irreverente y más apasionada del planeta. Una que tenía una niña que lo miraba como un Dios y que sabía en su interior, que si estaban con él y les ocurría algo, él no solamente quedaría quebrado, sino que sinceramente no podría sobrevivir.

No podía simplemente hacer o ceder a algo como eso.

Sin embargo, la llenura en su pecho que sentía cuando estaba con ellas, era también demasiada para abandonar, lo cual le dejaba descolocado.

Caminó por los alrededores por horas, incluso hasta el anochecer, y cuando salió se fue directo a su vehículo. No sabía qué hora era y tampoco le importaba.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Charlie, se bajó del vehículo y caminó hasta la entrada, pero antes de tocar, se sentó en las escaleras y colocó sus codos en las rodillas. Un par de minutos después, escuchó que la puerta se abría.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Isabella y se tensó, aunque no se movió del asiento. La castaña se sentó a su lado e inconscientemente movió su mano y la enlazó con la de ella.

—Debo regresar a _Aberdeen_ —confesó un minuto después, y la sintió tensarse ligeramente.

—Lo sé —le respondió y él apretó el agarre de su mano—, siempre lo supe.

—No soy el mismo hombre que fui cuando estuve aquí, y no puedo volver a serlo tampoco…

No la miraba, a pesar que tenía su mano fuertemente sujeta.

—Edward, nunca te he pedido que te quedes aquí. Jamás te obligaría a estar en un sitio donde no seas feliz, porque eso no nos haría feliz a nosotras… —Él asintió y liberó su mano—. Pero, ¿qué significa eso para nosotros? ¿Dónde quedaremos? —le inquirió Isabella y suspiró profundamente cuando vio que él no contestaba—. Creo que me excedí ayer. Tengo que aprender a controlar mi boca…

—No —le interrumpió—. Quiero que sepas que ese regalo… el que me diste ayer, nunca lo tomaría por sentado o lo pisaría. Y eso no fue lo único que me diste, Isabella, antes que ustedes llegaran, antes que tú tocaras a mi puerta en esa condenada ventisca, yo estaba muerto. Me regresaron la vida a pesar de que no sabía que fuera posible. No estoy huyendo de esto, de nosotros, solamente que todo va tan rápido que… es demasiado. Necesito regresar a casa, nunca pensé dejar la cafetería todo este tiempo sola y después veremos, ¿entiendes?

—Siempre seré tu amiga, Edward —le contestó y él arrugó la cara, ya que sabía que eso no sería suficiente, a pesar que era él quien pedía tiempo y espacio.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, prácticamente sin tocarse o mirarse.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Hoy, esta noche. Ahora… —respondió tragando grueso y la vio asentir.

—¿Qué? —escucharon que decía alguien detrás de ellos y se giraron para encontrar a Bella. Había abierto la puerta y ninguno de los dos se había percatado de ello—. ¿Para dónde te vas?

Edward parpadeó y miró a Isabella.

—Él tiene que regresar a casa, mi cielo —le respondió y Bella parpadeó notándose confundida.

—¿Cuándo regresas? —Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Mañana en la mañana?

—No, Bella —le respondió de nuevo Isabella—. Él tiene que irse a su casa y nosotras nos quedaremos acá. Pero siempre será nuestro amigo, y lo querremos, así sea de lejos, ¿no es así, cariño?

Bella parpadeó y palideció, negando con la cabeza.

—No, él no puede irse, tú tienes que quedarte con nosotros. Nani dijo… —Arrugó la cara y después negó de nuevo—. Él no puede irse, mamá, dile que tiene que estar con nosotras…

Edward parpadeó un par de veces y tragó grueso.

—Nos volveremos a ver pronto, solamente tengo que regresar a la cafetería.

—Bien, entonces, espérame que busco todo y nos vamos contigo. Mami, ¡dile que nos vamos con él!

Escuchó que Isabella suspiraba y después se arrodillaba frente a ella.

—Nuestro sitio es con el abuelo, hermosa, no podemos simplemente irnos con él.

—Pero… pero… —Negó con la cabeza y miró a Edward—. ¿No nos quieres contigo?

Él parpadeó y se tensó ligeramente, viendo como ella hacia un puchero grande y salía corriendo dentro de la casa.

—¡Bella! —gritó aturdido. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y dio un paso a la casa pero Isabella lo detuvo.

—No, tú debes irte…

—Isabella…

—Me prometí a mí misma que no dejaría que mi hija sufriera más por las consecuencias de esta maldición que me persigue de siempre querer a las personas que me hacen daño. Bien, esta soy yo haciendo exactamente eso, así sea tarde esta vez. —Lo miró con tristeza y se encogió de hombros—. Te quiero, Edward, espero que pienses sobre esto y que cuando entiendas que somos la familia que necesitas, estemos aún dispuestas a aceptarte. No soy Ángela porque no estoy muerta.

Él arrugó la cara y ella asintió, luciendo avergonzada.

—Lo siento, no quiero ser cruel. Más bien quiero amarte, quiero hacerte feliz. Quiero una familia, y en el fondo, quiero que tú seas parte de mi familia… —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, antes de acercarse y darle un suave beso en su mejilla—. Y sí, tal vez esto va demasiado rápido, o es que soy muy intensa, pero la vida me ha demostrado que todo cambia en un momento, y la verdad cuando encuentras algo tan perfecto, Edward, debes luchar para que no se aparte de tus manos, porque no sabes cuánto tiempo puede durar. Y tú, de todas las personas, debes saber eso…

Él parpadeó y la vio alejarse, entrar en la casa y dejarlo completamente solo.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	30. Diciembre, 29

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Wow 2000 reviews! Me siento honrada que les guste esta pequeña historia.

Más tarde subo otro capítulo.

* * *

_Diciembre, 29._

Isabella estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, tomando té, para ver si lograba conciliar el sueño. Habían pasado horas desde que Edward se fuera y que hubiese conseguido calmar a Bella, inclusive la ventana mostraba que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Ese, creía, había sido uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, haber visto que su hija había llorado y divagado sobre que su hada le había dicho que ellos tres iban a ser felices juntos. Cuando le había intentado decir que Nani no podría saber eso y que en verdad no existía, o por lo menos de una forma que no fuera cruel ya que no quería destrozar sus fantasías, ella le había insistido que eso no era cierto, que si ella no recordaba que podría oírla antes, y que si iban a su casa la escucharía. No habría sabido qué más decir salvo que no la recordaba.

Había creído que comenzar una relación con Alec había sido su peor error, pero no fue así, sino intentar iniciar algo con Edward, y no por el hecho de que la abandonó, eso sería lo de menos a pesar que su corazón estaba bastante roto, sino porque le permitió acercarse a su bebé y romperle el corazón a ella. Y eso, no se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

Suspiró y escuchó que el reloj de la cocina sonaba indicando que el sexto pastel que había horneado ese día ya estaba listo. Había gastado completamente todos los ingredientes de su padre y si no conseguía conciliar el sueño, comenzaría a hornear agua y aceite, que era lo único que quedaba.

Se levantó del sofá y salió rumbo a la cocina, pensando que en esos momentos eran los más difíciles para ser optimista. Sabía que merecía ser feliz, que conseguiría una persona que le haría sentir completa, y tendrían su familia. Eso llegaría. Pero en ese instante, su interior le repetía que esa persona era Edward y que no sabía qué haría ahora que no lo tenía. A pesar que en verdad nunca lo había tenido.

-¿Por qué te despertaste tan temprano? –escuchó que su padre preguntaba y dio un brinquillo casi desestabilizando la torta.

Cuando consiguió arreglarla, la dejó sobre el protector y se giró para mirarlo. Él frunció el ceño inmediatamente, antes de girar su mirada y encontrar los tres biscochos, las dos tartas de ciruelas y la tarta de manzana. Suspiró.

-Isa… -susurró abriendo sus brazos y ella se quebró, corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre y abrazándolo con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y comenzando a llorar.

Se quedó allí unos minutos, hasta que pudo normalizarse, lo cual le costó bastante. Cuando se apartó, limpió su cara y se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que soy demasiado intensa… Yo soy el problema.

-No –le espetó su padre con expresión testaruda-. Te dije que era difícil, que él era viudo y que no había superado eso completamente.

Ella asintió y se abrazó a sí misma.

-Le dije que lo quería, así que lo espanté… -Su padre frunció el ceño-. Es que lo hago, papá. Y no me importa que sea rápido o que parezca una desquiciada, solamente se siente perfecto. Pero lo arruine todo, y ahora mi niña está destrozada porque él se fue…

-Lo siento, Isa –dijo apretando los labios por un instante-. ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que necesitaba tiempo, que iba demasiado rápido –respondió sonriendo ligeramente-. Tenía razón –confesó y vio a su padre pasarse una mano por su cara.

-¿Sabes qué? –le preguntó y se acercó para abrazarla de nuevo-. Él se lo pierde. Cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerlas en su vida y estoy seguro que te llegará el momento. Eres muy joven, Isa, puede que maduraras antes por Bella, pero eres muy joven aún, tienes tiempo, tienes voluntad y un corazón de oro. Además, no quiero perderte de nuevo, por mí está más que bien que aún no consigas a alguien para hacer tu propia familia. Piensa en este viejo que quieres abandonar. ¿No te da lástima?

Isabella sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza por un segundo o dos antes de alejarse.

-Gracias, papá -dijo y negó con la cabeza antes de darle un beso en la mejilla-. Y no, no me da lástima. Porque siempre serás solo mío, hasta que consigas una mujer que te haga feliz, o por lo menos te decidas por alguna…

Él rio entre dientes y se apartó mirando la cocina, y el verdadero desastre que había hecho, en su forma de calmar sus preocupaciones. El cual era más que considerable.

-Vete a dormir. Yo limpio esto…

-¿De verdad? No te merezco como padre –comentó y viéndolo reír entre dientes de nuevo, se apartó a dormirse con su nena.

La había dejado en la cama de abajo, ya que cuando tenía un mal día y necesitaba el calor corporal la abrazaba y se dormía oliendo el aroma a frutas de su champú.

Entró al cuarto intentando no hacer ruido y se metió en la cama con cuidado, aunque sabía que eso no importaría, ya en ese momento su hija debía estar tan dormida que ni cayendo una bomba a su lado, la despertaría.

Pero al acostarse no la encontró entre el revoltijo de sábanas.

Frunció el ceño y se subió en la cama para ver la segunda, confundida por el hecho de que se había cambiado de sitio después que la hubiese dejado.

-¿Bella? –preguntó al no encontrarla allí-. Bella… -llamó mirando por la habitación.

Negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto rumbo al baño. Abrió la puerta, pero no estaba allí tampoco.

-¡¿Papá?! –gritó Isabella mientras se dirigía a la habitación principal, la abría y corría hacia la cama, comenzando a revolver las sábanas.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Charlie llegando hasta donde se encontraba.

Ella negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia su habitación de nuevo, preguntándose si Bella se estaba escondiendo debajo de la cama o en el armario.

-¿Isabella? –llamó su padre y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella no está en mi cuarto o en el tuyo…

Charlie ladeó la cabeza y se giró hacia las escaleras.

-¡Bella! –gritó él bajando los escalones.

-¡Bella, sal en este momento, no es divertido! –gritó Isabella siguiéndolo.

Sentía como si su estómago fuera un yunque. Comenzó a buscar en cada espacio de la casa; los armarios, debajo de la mesa, incluso se volvió totalmente loca y buscó debajo del sofá, como si de alguna forma, Bella cabría, alguna vez, en un espacio tan pequeño.

-Isabella… -le llamó su padre y ella respiró aliviada.

-¿La encontraste? Bella, no debes asustar…

Se detuvo cuando encontró su padre, en la puerta de entrada, frente al perchero.

-No está su abrigo… y la puerta está abierta. No está por el patio tampoco o afuera.

Isabella lo miró por un instante como si no pudiera entender sus palabras, como si hablara en otro idioma. Su mente no procesaba la información, tanto que hizo un movimiento lento en su cabeza antes de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Cuando lo entendió.

-¡Bella! –gritó desesperada mientras corría hacia la entrada principal, siendo atajada por su padre que la cogió en brazos, antes de que se cayera al suelo.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	31. Diciembre, 29, Segunda Parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 29. Segunda parte_

Edward entró a su cafetería en horas de la tarde y suspiró, ya que, como le había sucedido desde que llegó a _Aberdeen_, sentía que faltaba algo. No había conseguido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche anterior, mayormente porque su cama aún olía a masa de galletas y porque cuando había usado el baño, encontró el brassier de Isabella colgado en el perchero de la regadera, como si fuera un suvenir esperándolo a su llegada a casa. Y le había gustado, demasiado. Así que se las había encontrado recordando, volviendo su cabeza un revoltijo, dejándolo aún más confundido que cuando volvió a casa.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se sentó en su puesto, abriendo el cuaderno de contabilidad del local y tomando las facturas que estaban en un lote al lado, acumuladas, a pesar que estaba totalmente disperso. Ni siquiera había notado que ya no estaban los adornos de navidad.

—¿Las dejó bien acomodadas? —escuchó que alguien le preguntaba y alzó la mirada para encontrarse a una señora que no conocía, que lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa respetuosa. Su nombre era Sara o Ana, recordó, o algo con doble a—. ¿Pasaron una buena navidad?

—Llegaron bien a casa de su papá —contestó como si fuera lo más normal, como si fuera algo que hiciera normalmente. Lo cual no era cierto, para nada—. Y pasaron una buena navidad, era el cumpleaños de Bella, e Isabella siempre le hace un pastel…

Sonrió al recordar esa navidad y dejó de hacerlo inmediatamente, ya que jamás creyó que volvería a sonreír con algo de esa fecha, pero lo había hecho, y no solamente eso, había disfrutado, se había sentido cómodo con ellas y con su familia, lo cual también había creído que no iba a volver a suceder.

—¡Era el cumpleaños de Bella! —dijo otra como si los estuviera escuchando y hubo aprobación general.

—De esa niña tan adorable. Cómo me hubiera gustado darle algo de regalo… Si lo hubiese sabido… —dijo otra.

Allí parpadeó alejando su atención de gente que no conocía y observó a Charlotte que venía saliendo de la cocina, al parecer, y por lo sonrojada que se encontraba, imaginaba que Peter le había dicho algo totalmente morboso, y completamente inapropiado para una pareja de más de treinta años de casados. A veces hacía eso, él lo había presenciado, y le había divertido, solamente que no se había percatado de eso hasta ese instante.

Miró los alrededores de la cafetería y comprendió algo más que había sucedido tan paulatinamente y tan rápidamente, que no había notado, además de la falta de los adornos. Él había cambiado por ese sitio. No era el niño ni el hombre que se había casado con Ángela. En esos años que había vivido en _Abeerden _se había vuelto otra persona, una que el mismo pueblo había permitido que se convirtiera, en sí mismo quizás, sin expectativas o necesidad de agradar a los demás o de dar un pago a una hazaña ficticia de un pueblo desquiciado. Y esa persona se había vuelto completa cuando esas dos mujeres llegaron a su vida. Y las necesitaba, ya que su vida no era igual, a pesar que solamente habían pasado horas desde que las había tenido cerca.

Lamentablemente, esa necesidad le aterraba, ya que eso solamente significaba que si alguna vez les sucediera algo o no estuvieran, le costaría demasiado.

—Hola, jefe, ¿cómo está su familia? —le preguntó con una sonrisa tan descarada como la de Isabella, confiada completamente que no la iba a despedir. Lo peor era que estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Por qué nunca me observaste con lástima? ¿O quisiste meterte en mi vida… además de para lo obvio? —le interrogó ladeando la cabeza.

Charlotte frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—Porque cuando me enteré ya mi corazón estaba lleno de amor contigo. De ese que hace que se cometan homicidios —le confesó.

Él sonrió ampliamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Abrió la boca para refutarle su forma de amar, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Frunció el ceño al ver que era su madre, no había pasado ni de cerca el tiempo suficiente para que las llamadas rutinarias empezaran.

—Mamá, ¿qué…?

—Bella está desaparecida —le dijo y él se detuvo, paralizó, al igual que sintió que su corazón lo hacía—. Charlie no la encuentra e Isabella está desesperada. ¿Está contigo…?

—No. Voy para allá… —respondió y se levantó del asiento casi con desesperación—. Encárgate de la cafetería hasta que regrese… —le ordenó a Charlotte.

—Bueno, pero vas a tener que pagarme el triple…

—¡Solamente hazlo! —gritó corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¿Edward, qué…? —preguntó siguiéndolo, con tono preocupado.

—Es Bella… —explicó saliendo de allí, antes de prácticamente saltar en su camioneta, y arrancar dejando la marca de los neumáticos incluso con toda la nieve.

.

Le tomó cuarenta minutos llegar a Forks, hubiese sido menos si no hubiera tenido que parar en una gasolinera en el camino. Había roto más de treinta normas de tránsito y en ese instante no le podía importar menos que le dieran mil multas. Más bien les daría la bienvenida si eso significaba que no llegaba tarde.

En el camino de ese trayecto infernal había comprendido algo muy importante; él había estado más que equivocado. Había creído que podría protegerse, había temido que al permitirse a sí mismo estar con ellas, iba a sufrir si algo malo le ocurriera, que no iba a poder funcionar. Eso era falso. Porque incluso aunque él mismo se hubiese alejado para evitar exactamente eso, esas dos mujeres estaban tan dentro de su piel, que en ese instante estaba más que asustado. Estaba aterrorizado porque algo le ocurriera. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Había pasado el tiempo de camino con una danza de imágenes en su cabeza; comenzando con las malas, pasando por las horribles, hasta llegar a las del tipo: "mierda, mátame si eso sucede", y había temblado en el medio del camino tanto que creyó que iba a chocar contra un árbol.

Entró en la calle de Charlie y vio las dos patrullas paradas, junto con un tumulto de gente agrupada alrededor.

—Por favor, Dios, por favor… Ella no, por favor —murmuró entre dientes, antes de estacionarse lo más cerca posible y saltar de la camioneta.

Caminó alrededor e identificó a su padre, este le hizo una señal para que se acercara, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Siguió mirando hasta que en el medio vio el uniforme azul de Charlie. Llegó frente a él.

—Pensé que habías regresado a tu casa, lejos de mi familia, donde ya has hecho bastante daño —le dijo el padre de Isabella con todo su tono de policía furioso. Lo ignoró.

—¿Qué sucedió con Bella? ¿Dónde está…?

Se detuvo al girar hacia la casa y encontrar a Isabella sentada en el mismo puesto donde había estado la noche anterior, con sus manos sobre su cabeza, sujetando su cabello en una forma que parecía hasta dolorosa. Ignoró al Jefe de la policía y salió corriendo hasta ese sitio.

—Isabella… —le llamó cuando estuvo a cincuenta metros de distancia y la vio alzar la cabeza.

—Edward… —respondió levantándose del asiento y al llegar a su lado ambos colisionaron, abrazándose con fuerza y casi yéndose hacia adelante. Sintió que lo sujetaba del cuello y le pegaba en el hombro con el codo, sujetando con fuerza su cabello. Estaba temblando.

Cuando pudo dejarla ir, unos segundos después, la tomó de los hombros y bajó sus rodillas para que quedaran al mismo nivel.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Ella negó con la cabeza, tragando grueso.

—En la mañana entré al cuarto y no estaba, ni por ninguna parte de la casa —susurró mirando alrededor, viéndose más que desesperada—. Mi padre se dio cuenta que no estaba su abrigo y que la puerta estaba sin cerrojo. La hemos buscado por todo el pueblo, pero nadie la ha visto o ha notado algo extraño. Y yo estoy a punto de perder mi cabeza…

Edward sintió que un vacío se llenaba dentro de su estómago y luchó contra ello. Nada le podía suceder a Bella, nada.

—¿Había hecho esto antes?

—¡No, nunca! —gritó ella y se pasó una mano por el cabello, antes de que él la abrazara de nuevo—. Una vez se me perdió dentro de un centro comercial, pero apareció casi inmediatamente…

—¿Te dijo algo?

—Ella… —respiró profundamente y se imaginaba que estaba luchando con calmarse—. Ella estaba muy alterada por tu partida, pero yo intenté repetirle que siempre estarías con nosotras, como amigos o algo así. Ella insistía en que Nani no había dicho eso, que si yo pudiera escucharla… Nada más, tonterías. Mi padre está hablando con las fronteras del pueblo para ver si de alguna manera se hubiera escapado para buscarte…

—¿Por qué no me avisaste inmediatamente? —le preguntó y ella lo miró por unos segundos.

—No tengo tu número telefónico… —le susurró y él se hundió contra su propio peso, luchando para estabilizarse—. Por eso le pedí el favor a tu mamá, cuando se enteró… Quería saber si estaba contigo…

—No… —respondió y volvió a abrazarla, con más fuerza—. Lo siento, lo siento…

Ella negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

—No puedo sobrevivir sin ella, Edward, necesito a mi bebé… —confesó con voz rota—. Y fui dura con ella el día anterior. Intentándole explicar que Nani no existía. Ella solamente repetía que si pudiera ir a su casa, la escucharía…Qué…

Su voz se rompió por el llanto y él la abrazó de nuevo, mientras miraba hacia la gente que estaba frente a ellos. Algunos lo miraban disimuladamente, el padre de Isabella los observaba a la distancia, con el ceño fruncido casi mortalmente. Carlisle y Esme lo miraban también, con lástima estaba seguro. Subió su cara y miró hacia el bosque. Allí se tensó como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

—Claro… el bosque… —dijo y apartó a Isabella—. Ella está en el bosque…

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella mientras miraba hacia atrás y negaba con la cabeza—. No, le hice prometer en _Aberdeen _que nunca se acercaría a los bordes. Le dije que estaba completamente prohibido. Bella no incumpliría eso…

—Ella me lo dijo cuándo la conocí, que Nani vivía en el _Olympic. _Quiere que la escuchemos, es allí donde debe estar. Tiene que ser así_…_

—Edward, no, ¿de qué hablas? —le preguntó y él colocó sus manos entre las mejillas de ella, paralizándola.

—¿Confías en mí? —Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, antes de que ella asintiera, con sus ojos humedecidos—. Bien. Te traeré a tu hija, te prometo que lo hare. Te juro que nada malo le pasara si puedo evitarlo…

Él caminó hasta su camioneta, con ella sosteniendo su mano. Ignoró a los demás y cuando llegaron allí, sacó la linterna y otras cosas que siempre mantenía en un morral por si quería salir al bosque.

—Quiero ir contigo… —le pidió ella y él miró hacia el bosque, meditando sobre ello, ya que sabía que solo sería más rápido—. No te retrasaré, lo prometo. Pero me volveré loca si me quedo aquí sola, preocupándome por ambos…

Él se puso la mochila y asintió. Caminaron hacia Charlie para contarle rápidamente su presentimiento y adentrándose al _Olympic_ inmediatamente. Sintiendo más que un poco de terror, porque sabía que aunque había sobrevivido días en ese sitio solo, había sido verano, no había tenido mucho frío y no estaba en busca de una casa imaginaria.

"_Por favor, Dios, no ella…"_, rogó tomando la mano de Isabella y comenzando a buscar.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	32. Diciembre, 30

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 30._

Edward giró hacia la izquierda, siempre caminando por ruta sureste del bosque. Aun buscando a Bella por cada recabo del sitio, lo cual era extremadamente difícil, tenían únicamente sus linternas y esa era una noche atípicamente oscura, como si la luna hubiera decidido esconderse, aunque imaginaba que tenía que ver con lo alto de los árboles. Solamente se escuchaban las pisadas de ambos y los sonidos que hacía la radio que les había dado el padre de Isabella para que estuviese en contacto con los demás que también iban a ingresar al bosque para buscar a la niña.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —escuchó que Isabella preguntaba en su espalda.

Él se tensó y miró alrededor, sabiendo que ya debían estar por media noche y que no habían conseguido nada. Y también, que cada hora que pasaba, era peor.

—Quizás no entro al bosque, Edward —susurró y él suspiró, incrementó el paso y negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo hizo, estoy seguro de ello… —respondió sin saber bien de dónde surgía esa certeza, pero estaba allí y no podía ignorarla.

Pasaron dos árboles cubiertos de nieve y él parpadeó ya que por un instante no comprendió que habían llegado a su prado. Se detuvo como si lo hubiera golpeado una pared invisible. Alrededor no había flores ni follaje, como cuando lo había visitado con su esposa, más bien estaba todo muerto y cubierto con restos de nieve, incluso las rocas se veían más frías que de costumbre.

—¿Qué sucede? —escuchó que Isabella preguntaba liberando su mano y caminando hacia el prado, imaginaba que pensando que Bella estaba allí, aunque no lo estaba.

Él había tenido una fantasía secreta con ese sitio. Una fantasía y un miedo de esos idiotas que se tienen en las madrugadas, cuando la persona desvaría más que piensa. Allí iba a estar Ángela esperándolo. Por eso lo había evitado con tanta fuerza. No porque no quisiera verla, sino porque sabía que sería una mentira que lo cortaría vivo como un cuchillo ardiente.

—¿Edward? —escuchó que le preguntaba mientras colocaba una mano enguantada sobre su mejilla.

Miró a Isabella y negó con la cabeza a la vez que le daba su última despedida a su esposa y dejaba ir su fantasía. Los ojos de ella brillaban y él le sonrió para que supiera que estaba todo bien. Porque lo estaba de verdad, excepto el hecho que faltaba Bella y que si no aparecía en ese instante, iba a volverse loco.

—Tenemos que seguir buscando… —le respondió y ella asintió aunque una lágrima corría por su mejilla—. La encontraremos —volvió a garantizarle mientras la abrazaba.

Se quedó unos segundos parado, mientras escuchaba los reportes del radio. Nada positivo, más que todo quejándose que no veían nada. Sintió que ella temblaba en sus brazos y suspiró.

—No vamos a poder encontrarla esta noche, ¿verdad? —le preguntó y él simplemente la apretó—. Por Dios… No vamos a poder encontrarla… ¿Dónde estás, cielo? Por favor aparece por mí… —rogó hacia el cielo.

Él parpadeó y alzó la mirada. Allí lo vio. Frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia adelante para ver si no era una ilusión.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al verlo volando. Era brillante, era algo parecido a una luciérnaga solamente que más grande—. ¿Lo ves? —insistió y la sintió negar contra su pecho.

Dio otro paso hacia adelante, y al verlo moverse, salió corriendo, cogiendo a Isabella del brazo y arrastrándola en el proceso.

—Edward… ¿qué…?

No pudo seguir ya que él incremento la velocidad, siguiendo la dichosa luz.

—¿Qué está… sucediendo? —preguntó Isabella.

Él no pudo contestar, estaba demasiado concentrado en esquivar los árboles, mientras salía del prado y corría por una especie de declive. Allí saltó una especie de roca, ayudando después a que ella lo hiciera y allí la luz se detuvo, metiéndose en una especie de cueva natural por la roca, bastante angosta.

—¿Edward?

Negó con la cabeza primero, no entendía qué pasaba y porqué había salido corriendo contra una alucinación, pero eso fue hasta que vio que la luz tocaba algo específico del sitio y había allí una bendita flor amarilla.

—¡Bella! —gritó él arrastrándose por la entrada de la apertura y consiguiendo, encogida y cubierta en una manta, a la niña.

—¡Bella! —escuchó que Isabella gritaba a su lado y cuando la sacó de allí, esta se cayó en el suelo y la tomó en brazos, comenzando a llorar.

Bella tenía la cara muy roja, lo cual le aterrorizó por recuerdos pasados, y estaba fría. Pero ese terror que casi no le dejó respirar, se detuvo cuando vio que abría los ojos.

—Mamá… —dijo y abrazó a Isabella, sobre la manta.

Él cayó de rodillas, pasándose las manos por el cabello en completo alivio antes de tomar sus piernas, descubriendo que se había puesto lo que parecían ser tres pantalones, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que estaba viva.

—Mi cielo…, estás bien, estás bien…

—Me encontraste… —dijo mirando a Edward, hablando un poco forzadamente—. Sabía que lo harías… Siempre me encuentras…

Él asintió sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían y acarició su mejilla helada.

—La próxima vez limitemos la búsqueda a cinco metros de distancia, ¿vale? —le preguntó y ella asintió, aunque se veía agotada.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto —le reclamó Isabella, abrazándola con fuerza, y besándola con la misma ferocidad—. ¿Qué estabas pensando al entrar al bosque, Bella?

—Es que tenían que ver a Nani, ella tenía que decirle… Era mi regalo… Él es nuestro regalo —dijo la niña mirando a Edward con tanto amor que una parte de su cuerpo se desintegro.

—Basta, Bella… —le reclamó Isabella mirándola con frustración.

—Pero ella me lo dijo… mamá, que el hombre dueño de esa casa, y que podía estar matando a Azulejo estaba tan solo… como nosotras —se ahogaba ligeramente—, que nos necesitaba para vivir de nuevo… Que… que lo buscara y nunca me rindiera ya que él era nuestra familia… Y que cuando fuéramos una familia nunca te haría llorar… ni se portaría mal como el señor horrible… Que él nos querría si nosotras… si nosotras, lo queríamos a él...

—Bella… —escuchó que Isabella decía llorando mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

—¿Ahora la ves…? ¿La escuchas? —le preguntó mirándolo a él—. Estamos en su casa… ¿ves que tengo…. razón? ¿Lo ves? Ella me dice… que lo hiciste…

Edward parpadeó y no vio un hada brillante volando alrededor, las miró a ellas dos. La niña estaba roja y abrazaba a su madre, enrollada sobre su cuerpo, con un gorro morado y una flor amarilla. Isabella tenía oculta la cara en la cabeza de ella y la abrazaba, con fuerza, mientras lloraba. Y él lo vio. El alivio por saber que estaban allí a su lado, el amor que les profesaba a ambas y que surgió de forma fugaz quizás desde la primera vez que las vio a cada una. Vio a una familia… a su familia. Vio el terror de que algo les sucediera pero también la fuerza en que ambas estaban atadas a él, con el conocimiento que si algo les ocurriera a ellas le mataría, estuvieran a su lado o no, y no importaba lo que sucediera en el futuro, si no las tenía a su lado en ese instante, también perecería.

—Bella, las cosas no son así. Nani no...

—Lo veo… —Edward interrumpió a Isabella, mientras se movía y besaba la frente congelada de Bella.

—¿Sí? —escuchó que la niña preguntaba con la voz rota.

—Lo hago, mocosa, por fin lo hago —repitió subiendo la cabeza y tomando a Isabella, abrazándolas a las dos por unos segundos. Cuando se separó abrió la mochila y sacó una manta térmica, arropando a la niña con ella—. Vayamos a casa. —Intentó tomar a Bella, pero los brazos de su madre no la liberaban.

—Yo la llevo… —dijo ella y él negó con la cabeza.

—El trecho es largo, Isa, confía en mí, por favor…

Ambos se miraron y ella asintió, antes de liberar a su hija y permitir que él la tomara en brazos. La envolvió entre las dos mantas, alrededor de sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hasta fuera del bosque. Correr sería mejor llamarlo, con Isabella al lado.

Salieron del bosque casi una hora después, ya que estaban en la parte más profunda y él quería salir justamente en la casa de Isabella, porque allí era que estaba la ambulancia, y su padre. Había temido perderse más de una vez, por la oscuridad del bosque y por el desespero de llegar, pero de nuevo, cada vez que titubeaba sobre un cruce, tenía algo que le decía hacia dónde ir. Era perturbador.

Ella seguía fría, pero hablaba de vez en cuando y le comprobaba la respiración a menudo, además que no permitía que se durmiera, solamente por si acaso.

Cuando llegaron al claro y pisaron la calle, escucharon los gritos y la gente agolpándose alrededor.

—¡Papá! —gritó él, una y otra vez, mientras se dirigían hasta la ambulancia.

—¡Bella! —escuchó que Charlie gritaba corriendo hacia ellos.

Imaginaba que quería que le diera a su nieta, pero eso jamás sucedería.

Vio a Carlisle llegar hasta la ambulancia y la dejó sobre la camilla, que estaba apostara al lado.

Su padre la reviso y sintió a Isabella a su lado, así que la cogió y la abrazo. Estaba llorando de nuevo.

—Estará bien —le susurró él contra su cabello, sintiendo que asentía una y otra vez, a pesar que dudaba que le estuviera escuchando.

—Tiene signos de hipotermia —evaluó su padre—. Tenemos que llevarla al hospital para ponerle mantas térmicas e hidratarla…

Sus ojos se unieron por un segundo y él se tensó. El hospital de Forks era uno de los sitios que más odiaba del planeta y ambos lo sabían.

—Móntenla en la ambulancia —ordenó a los dos camilleros mientras se montaba a su vez, para atenderla.

Sintió que Isabella se desapartaba y entraba a la ambulancia. Él parpadeó y sin poder siquiera pensar sobre ello, se montó también, sentándose a su lado.

—Esto es solamente para familia —le dijo el camillero, mostrándose confundido.

Giró su cabeza y observó a Charlie en la puerta, mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviera evaluando su respuesta. Pasó una mano por la espalda de Isabella, que solamente podía ver a Bella, aterrorizada, como si no escuchara o notara nada más. Él asintió.

—Lo sé. Ellas lo son —respondió tragando grueso y vio que Charlie y Carlisle intercambiaban una mirada, antes que el primero ayudara a cerrar las puertas de la ambulancia y arrancaran rumbo al hospital.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	33. Diciembre, 30 Segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

.

_Diciembre, 30. Segunda parte._

Isabella acarició la mejilla de su hija y suspiró con algo más que alivio, era una mezcla entre eso, tranquilidad, incertidumbre, restos de terror y esperanza, ya que tenía a su bebé de nuevo caliente, segura y en casa. Habían estado en el hospital unas doce horas, aunque tres de esas horas no habían permitido que estuviera con ella, ya que tenían que estabilizarla. Su preocupación principal había sido que la hipotermia hubiese afectado alguna parte de su cuerpo y que tuvieran que amputarla, pero cuando Carlisle salió, le había dicho que estaba bien, que ya se encontraba estable y que le habían puesto antibióticos para que no se enfermara.

Una enfermera le había dicho que había sido asombroso, porque era como si algo la hubiese mantenido caliente, ya que ninguna parte de su cuerpo había estado azul. Ella solamente había podido asentir y agradecer a Dios por ese regalo.

Ahora se sentía más que agotada, por fin había podido bañarse y cambiado, no había podido hacerlo hasta media hora atrás, ya que se había quedado con Bella en el hospital hasta que le dieron de alta y aun así no había querido dejarla hasta que se hubiera quedado completamente rendida en su cuarto, relajada.

Esos habían sido, sin lugar a dudas, los dos peores días de su vida, comenzando por Edward y pasando por la preocupación, horror y dolor por la pérdida de su hija. Ella no creía que hubiese podido recuperarse de algo así, hubo momentos en los que había creído que no la tendría de nuevo y que creía que no podría funcionar. En el baño, incluso, había tenido una especie de ataque de pánico, imaginaba que porque al haber ya pasado todo, podía procesar las cosas, y le había golpeado cada cosa que sucedió.

Dejó a su niña durmiendo y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. No quería hacerlo en verdad, pero tenía casi dos días que no comía nada, y comenzaba a sentir que se desvanecía, así que debía hacerlo, sobre todo porque no quería desmayarse frente a su hija y hacer que se asustara u horrorizara aún más por ello.

Bajó las escaleras y frunció el ceño al escuchar un par de voces.

—Nunca más volverá a suceder, señor —dijo una.

—Lo espero, porque prometo que la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente… —respondió su padre.

—Solamente necesito que haga esto…

—¿Papá? —preguntó confundida y se quedó en medio de la escalera al ver que era Edward con quien hablaba.

Parpadeó un par de veces, mientras retomaba su camino. Sabía que estaba allí, le debía tener a su hija de vuelta a casa, pero había imaginado que se había ido cuando le dieron de alta. La verdad, en ese momento todo había sido un poco borroso, ya que ella únicamente se había concentrado en Bella.

—Eh, debo ir a la comisaria, hija —dijo Charlie un poco incómodo, mirando hacia Edward y después de abrazarla salió de la casa dejándolos solos.

—¿Edward? —preguntó confundida.

—Antes de nada, ven a la cocina. Preparé cena —respondió jalándola hacia el sitio. Ella sonrió ampliamente cuando vio los dos platos vacíos y un montón de cajas de comida china del pueblo.

—Se ve que te esmeraste mucho… —se burló y él sonrió ampliamente.

—Por algo compré la cafetería de Hal, ¿sabes? Solamente sé hacer cosas básicas y necesitas sustento.

Isabella sonrió y se sentó donde él le ofreció, comenzando a servirse y a comer en silencio. Cuando el primer bocado cayó en su estómago, se dio cuenta de cuánta hambre en verdad tenía, y comió como una prosesa hasta que acabó con varias de las cajas y se apoyó sobre la silla de la cocina, tocando su estómago completamente satisfecha. Lo vio botar los restos y lavar los platos, sonrió ligeramente.

—Gracias —le dijo y él giró la cabeza para sonreírle ligeramente—, por segunda vez nos has salvado del frío, Edward. Eres como un pequeño ángel guardián en las nevadas.

Él rio entre dientes y ella sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían.

—Nunca la hubiera encontrado sin ti… —susurró y comenzó a llorar. Quizás fuera la adrenalina que se había ido completamente, o resquicios del ataque de pánico que acababa de tener, pero como fuera, no podía detenerse.

Sintió que él la abrazaba y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, tranquilizándose por fin con su esencia, el olor a madera estaba más profundo allí, surgiendo de su excursión anterior y de él, como si sudara de esa forma. Su pecho se contrajo y se apartó limpiando sus lágrimas, preguntándose cuántas veces debía decirle adiós a ese hombre y si podría soportarlo de nuevo.

Acarició su mejilla y el borde de sus cejas, él se había acuclillado frente a ella, así que lo tenía casi a su merced, y la magia que los había definido desde que se conocieron estaba allí, más fuerte que nunca, agrietando su corazón, pero le daba la bienvenida, ya que no era solamente dolor malo lo que sentía, también había del bueno, de ese que te podía llevar a las nubes.

Bajó su mano hasta acariciar sus labios con un dedo y respiró profundamente, con anhelo esa vez. Con su otra mano ahueco sus mejillas y lo besó.

Era un beso de agradecimiento, de amor, de esperanzas y sueños. Ella fue la que ladeó la cabeza y acarició sus labios, mordió su labio inferior con suavidad, antes de volver a besarlo y bajar sus manos para acariciar su nuca y los mechones pequeños que salían de esta. Allí el beso se profundizó, él comenzó a actuar también, abriendo sus labios y forzando los de ella, o más bien seduciéndolos. Su lengua sabía a salsa de soya, calor y a él. Ambos volviendo a estremecerse cuando se rozaron, y medio se preguntó si alguna vez conseguiría eso con otra persona. De alguna forma lo dudaba.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y unieron sus frentes. Ella no quería dejarlo ir, quería creer en lo que Bella había dicho, tanto porque en el fondo también lo pensaba, como porque eso le daría una esperanza, de esas que había dejado ir un par de días atrás, cuando se había dado cuenta que lo había arruinado; pero racionalmente sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

—Este mes ha sido una completa montaña rusa —le confesó ella acariciando su mejilla con suavidad—, incluso en más de una vez pensé que no iba a sobrevivir a él. Ayer fue uno de esos días.

—Sí… —escuchó que respondía y movía su cabeza para acariciar su cuello con sus labios. Isabella suspiró y subió sus manos para enredarlas en su cabello.

—Creo que no podría arrepentirme de nada, porque te conocí. Hubo miedo, dolor, pero también alegría y amor. Esperanza —le confesó y lo sintió sonreír, las manos de él que vagaban por sus caderas por fin consiguieron la entrada del borde de su suéter, ya que estaban acariciando su piel desnuda, haciéndola estremecer—. Pero también creo que ya puedes irte —continuó sonriendo ahora con tristeza. Él se apartó para mirarla fijamente—. Te agradezco haber vuelto a buscar a Bella, te agradezco todo, pero ya puedes regresar a tu casa, no quiero obligarte a nada, mucho menos a estar en este pueblo que significa tanto para ti, de forma negativa. Bella es una niña con gran imaginación y corazón. Y no importa cuán maravillosa sea la idea de nosotros, es solamente eso. No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere…

Él suspiró y se levantó, regresando al lavadero a terminar de arreglar las cosas.

—Hay muchas cosas que detesto de Forks, la impertinencia de las personas que viven aquí, la posibilidad de personas que en verdad no me conocen se crean con derecho a algo de mí, además de los recuerdos de cuando yo era otro sujeto. —Se limpió las manos y giró para mirarla—. Hay también cosas que les temía, porque pensaba que cuando sucederían me destruirían…

—¿Temías? —preguntó ella confundida. Sintiendo una presión en el pecho tal que la tenía respirando casi entrecortadamente, era la energía entre ambos, de nuevo asentándose en esa forma que parecía todo correcto. Edward asintió.

—Ir al prado e ir al hospital donde Ángela murió —confesó e Isabella parpadeó—. Las dos sucedieron esta noche, Isa, contigo a mi lado. Y fueron difíciles, en el prado deje una parte de mí, y en el hospital… no hay palabras para explicarte lo que sentí al ver salir a mi padre después de estabilizar a Bella, era como si todo estuviese pasando de nuevo y por un momento casi no pude respirar.

—Lo siento, Edward —susurró ella horrorizada, en parte porque eso le había sucedido, pero principalmente porque no se había dado cuenta, y no había hecho nada para ayudarlo.

Se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia donde estaba, apoyando una mano en su mejilla para mirarlo a los ojos. Él sonrió y entrelazó la otra mano con la suya.

—Pero lo hice por ustedes, y cuando necesité fuerza tu mano estaba en la mía. No digo que sea sencillo, Isa, no lo será, pero… quiero hacerlo, porque no importa cuánto tema perderlas, sé que tenerlas es lo único que puedo hacer ya que no puedo vivir sin ustedes; así que tendrás que hacer que me contagie de tu optimismo y yo lucharé para poderlas tener para siempre...

—¿Edward? —le preguntó con el corazón a punto de estallar.

—Estoy enamorado de ambas —confesó e Isabella parpadeó ante las palabras y su mirada fija, era tan intensa que le hizo estremecer—. Creo que lo estoy desde que las vi por primera vez, a Bella esa mañana y a ti en mi baño. Puede que por eso haya luchado tanto para apartarme de ustedes, aunque en verdad, no existía forma de hacerlo…

Isabella ladeó la cabeza y sintió un nudo en su pecho, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y se movió para abrazarlo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ya que le estaba dando algo maravilloso.

—Este mes también ha sido una montaña rusa para mí. Desde que las conocí todo ha tenido sentido de alguna forma —confesó—, porque antes de eso no había nada para mí. Y las necesito en mi vida, a ambas. Así que te pido que no me botes, y te pregunto si no regresé muy tarde, si todavía hay un espacio para mí entre ustedes, ya que tengo mucho tiempo sin una familia, y estoy en busca de una…

Isabella sonrió entre lágrimas y lo abrazó con aún más fuerza, mientras sentía el corazón explotando contra su pecho y el alma saltando emocionada. Comenzó a besarlo por su mejilla, su frente, todo de forma sonora.

—Nos gustaría eso —le respondió pegando sus frentes y sintió que él también la abrazaba con fuerza.

En uno de esos momentos perfectos que siempre escuchó que existían y que soñó que tendría para sí misma.

—Te quiero, Edward —le susurró y se colocó en puntillas para besarlo, sintiendo que él le daba la vuelta y apoyaba contra el gabinete de cocina de su padre, para hacerlo a gusto. Allí se apartó y le acarició su mejilla, apartando su cabello y colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

—Te quiero, Isabella…

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	34. Diciembre, 31

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y los favoritos.

* * *

_Diciembre, 31._

Edward estaba parado en medio de la sala de sus padres. Se había quedado en esa casa la noche anterior y ahora todos estaban allí para pasar el año nuevo. Isabella había llevado la comida y habían cenado una hora atrás.

Tenía su visión fija en ella, estaba hablando con Esme y Charlie, sonreía y asentía hacia ellos. Estaba usando un vestido blanco ajustado, sin mangas y que le quedaba encima de la rodilla, se veía despampanante, y se encontraba pensando a cada segundo que pasaba que era más y más atrayente y cuánto quería tenerla solo para él.

—Toma, hijo —escuchó a su padre y lo miró ofrecerle un whisky.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo y dio un sorbo desviando su mirada de nuevo hacia ese vestido blanco.

—Es hermosa —dijo Carlisle y Edward asintió—, y su hija es adorable. Además que cocina como los dioses… —Él rio entre dientes—. ¿Esto significa que vas a regresar a Forks a menudo? —inquirió con ese tono que recordaba tan bien, ese sutil donde en verdad quería saber algo pero que sabía que tocaba puntos delicados.

—Si ella quiere quedarse, tendré que hacerlo —respondió sin mucho ánimo—. No hemos hablado de eso… —Su padre asintió y dio otro sorbo a su trago—. Pero remodelaré la casa —lanzó también como quien no quería la cosa—, es muy pequeña y ahora tengo una familia muy grande. Además, cuando ustedes vayan de visita y Jasper… y Alice si no la deja…

—Tendrás que comprar por fin muebles… —dijo y él asintió dando otro sorbo a su licor. No tendría la seguridad que poseía al no tener casi nada en su casa, pero lo haría funcionar, tendría que hacerlo—. Me gustaría eso —respondió su padre y caminó hacia donde estaban su madre e Isabella. Él los siguió.

Sonrió al llegar a la conversación que era sobre Bella, mayormente, contando sus cumpleaños y después de estar un rato, giró la cabeza y la encontró dando vueltas, bailando y cantando sola. Era benditamente adorable.

Caminó hacia ese sitio, dejando el trago en una mesilla, y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo ella levantó su mano y la estrechó en la suya, para comenzar a darle volteretas alrededor. Cuando terminaron ella reía divertida, pegada contra su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres ver algo? —le preguntó y al verla asentir, miró hacia Isabella, le guiñó un ojo y subió las escaleras, llevando a Bella hasta su antiguo cuarto—. Este era mi cuarto cuando era un niño, y tiene su propia entrada al bosque —comentó viendo el ventanal que se abría y que tenía un helecho que le había permitido bajar cuando quería escaparse.

—Wow —dijo ella asombrada, mientras caminaba a ese sitio y tocaba el cristal—. ¡Tienes a Nani justo allí!

Él asintió y se sentó sobre su antigua cama.

—No quiero que le temas al bosque, pero tampoco quiero que vayas de nuevo sin autorización.

Bella asintió.

—Lo sé, mamá ya me castigó, me quitó el televisor por todo este tiempo —abrió sus manos y las cerró muchas veces y él rio entre dientes. Bella suspiró apesadumbrada y después comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.

—Solo está preocupada por ti, pudo pasarte algo muy malo…

—Pero mi hada me protegió —respondió ella—. Nani me dijo que la viste… —anunció y él la miró y asintió forzadamente.

Quería pensar que había sido una alucinación, una idea de su cerebro causado por el cansancio, que lo llevó a ese punto, o tal vez una luciérnaga gigante, y quizás fuera todas esas cosas, o a lo mejor fuera en verdad un hada. Como fuera la razón, lo importante era que ese había sido el motivo por el que tenía a esa niña en esa casa, y no la cuestionaría.

Bella sonrió y pasó las manos por su vestido naranja, con vuelos.

—¿Viste que es hermosa? —le preguntó con timidez.

—No más hermosa que tú —le respondió y la vio sonreír hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, toda penosa.

—Mamá me dijo que estarás ahora con nosotras...

Él asintió y ella pegó un saltillo, antes de lanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo, metiéndose entre sus piernas. Besó su coronilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, señor Malo! Sabía que serías todo mío… —dijo besando su mejilla y dando brinquillos allí mismo.

Sonrió y acarició su cabello. Sí, ellas serían todas de él.

—Tenemos que pensar en otro nombre —comentó él cuando se calmó y quedó apoyada contra su cuerpo—, no puedes llamarme más señor Malo, porque si estamos juntos y me llamas así, buscaran a los servicios sociales y eso no es algo bueno… ¿verdad que no?

Bella negó con la cabeza y Edward sonrió divertido, ya que sabía que ella no tenía ni idea de qué eran los servicios sociales.

—Podría llamarte como te llamo en mi cabeza… —susurró Bella y se puso toda tímida de repente, tanto que lo confundió, ya que jamás la había visto así.

—¿Cómo me llamas? —preguntó medio asustado y medio ansioso.

—Papá… —dijo y bajó la mirada.

Se quedó estático por un segundo. Sintió como si otro yunque de responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros, pero la recibió, porque era Bella y porque lo necesitaba, tanto como él las necesitaba a ellas. Y lo quería, tanto como él lo hacía.

Colocó un dedo en su barbilla y le levantó su cara, hasta que lo mirara, para que viera que estaba sonriendo.

—Me parece bien…

Bella sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó por el cuello, con toda su poquita fuerza.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Ambos giraron como si hubiesen sido encontrados haciendo una travesura y vieron a Isabella apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Nada… —contestó Bella apartándose y colocando las manos detrás de su espalda, actuando toda inocente. Y no pareciendo nada remotamente cercano a ello—. ¡Estábamos hablando de Nani! ¡Papá la vio, mamá! ¡La vio y dijo que yo era más hermosa que ella! —se rio divertida e Isabella frunció el ceño, medio aturdida por lo que su hija acababa de decir. Miró hacia Edward y asintió.

—Abuelo te está buscando —comentó ella un par de segundos después—, quiere que lo ayudes con la estrella…

Bella saltó y salió corriendo de la habitación gritando que debía ser roja. Él rio entre dientes y miró hacia Isabella.

—¿Papá? —preguntó ella, respirando aceleradamente. Él se encogió de hombros, como respuesta—. Wow… Papá —susurró y después miró alrededor, intentando concentrarse en algo—. Nunca pensé que estaría en tu habitación.

—Estuviste en mi habitación en _Aberdeen_. Y te aseguro que no es la misma ahora, mi cama huele a ti, no pude pegar un ojo cuando me quede allá, pensando en todo lo que te hice esa noche… y lo que me hiciste…

Ella se sonrojó y después sonrió, mientras daba unos pasos para ver las cosas que estaban allí.

—No podemos permitir eso, el insomnio es malo para la salud y que te tortures con la fantasía cuando la realidad es mucho, mucho mejor —coqueteó ella y él sonrió.

—No, no podemos… —continuó él.

—¿Cuál sería la solución? Porque…

—Para —le dijo y ella abrió la boca y después la cerró, apoyándose contra una de las paredes—. Si quieres vivir en Forks, yo no te detendré, tendría que viajar casi diariamente, pero está cerca.

—Odias Forks… —le refutó ella y él asintió. No había forma de negarlo.

—Hablé con Charlotte —continuó—, me dijo que su habitación también estaba disponible todo el tiempo que desees, por si quieres regresar a _Abeerden_. Le comenté que la pastelería de Peter era una mierda y que le daba ganas de vomitar hasta a Garrett, y después de… eh… haberme insultado por lo que pareció generaciones, me dijo que la panadería estaba buscando una pastelera que cocinara algo parecido a ti. Hablé con Mark, el dueño, y me dijo que tenía una baja desesperada de pie de ciruela, y que podrías empezar ya si lo deseabas. Que eras algún tipo de ciudadana honoraria y lo que quisieras lo tendrías, si regresabas…

Isabella sonrió ampliamente y después negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Es definitivo… Tenemos que permitir que tengas la iniciativa…

Él se carcajeó y se levantó del asiento, caminando hasta donde ella estaba recostada, apoyó las manos sobre sus caderas y las apretó. La deseaba de forma enfermiza, y sabía que si se quedaba en Forks eso sería difícil, sobre todo porque quería tenerla cerca.

—¿Y qué hacemos con tu insomnio? —preguntó ella coqueta, mientras se arqueaba y se pegaba a sus caderas. Descarada—. Podríamos quedarnos contigo y así podrías dormir. Y tener la realidad todo el tiempo. La verdad yo me he encontrado rememorando también, y deseando repetir, una y otra vez…

—¿Sí? —le preguntó besando su cuello, y mordisqueándolo un poco.

—Me gustaría vivir contigo… —le susurró ella besando su mejilla, sonoramente—. Es rápido, pero, ¿qué de esto no lo ha sido? Y se siente perfecto…

Él parpadeó y asintió, bajando su cabeza para tomar sus labios y devorarlos, pegándola a su cuerpo hasta que casi parecía que iban a traspasar la pared. Ella jadeó y lo abrazó. Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban trabajosamente.

—Mañana… —ofreció ella y él asintió, ansioso.

—¡Edward, Isabella, faltan cinco para las doce! —escuchó que su madre le gritaba y se apartaron. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Vamos, que este año tengo que agradecer muchas cosas. Este mes, a ti, y a nuestra nueva familia —dijo Isabella tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo del cuarto—. Una nueva vida que comienza en unos minutos. Cada año nuevo, es un comienzo diferente, Edward, y estoy feliz de iniciar uno contigo esta noche.

Él sonrió y bajó las escaleras, encontrándolos a todos reunidos, a Bella con una estrella, montada en el hombro de su abuelo, mientras recitaban algún cantillo que no conocía, sobre sus deseos de un nuevo año. Apretó la mano de Isabella suavemente, mientras buscaba la copa, respirando profundamente, deseándole paz y descanso a su esposa y su hijo, y agradeciendo ese momento, con su familia.

* * *

Nos falta uno solo :D

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	35. Epilogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_Diciembre, 31. Cinco años después. xD_

Isabella estaba sentada frente al mostrador cobrándole a Nancy un pastel de zanahoria con crema.

—Me encanta lo que has hecho aquí —le comentó la señora. Sonrió y asintió viendo el sitio—. Y los adornos de navidad son hermosos, pero, ninguno tiene luces, ¿por qué?

Ella frunció el ceño y miró alrededor. Su pastelería había abierto las puertas ya un año atrás, había conseguido que el ayuntamiento le diera la propiedad de la que se había enamorado aquel primer diciembre que estuvo en _Abeerden_, en un precio irrisorio porque estaba casi en ruinas. Aunque sabía que en verdad lo había recibido por Garrett y Charlotte. Después de remodelarla, lo cual costó bastante de los ahorros que había adquirido trabajando en la panadería de Mark, un crédito que pidieron del banco y una parte de los ahorros de Edward, había conseguido uno de los sueños que había tenido desde los diecisiete años.

Era lo que siempre había querido, todo y algo más. Era antiguo, decorado de madera y con colores vivos, naranja, morado, amarillo. Incluso exportaba pasteles a Forks y otros pueblos foráneos, además de enviar algunos a Seattle, aunque esa parte del negocio todavía estaba en modo beta.

Lo atendía con varias personas, tenía un sous chef pastelero, una cajera y una mesera, pero era víspera de año nuevo, Nancy era su última cliente y les había dicho que se fueran media hora atrás, porque sabía que pronto tendría una visita. Todos lo sabían en realidad, así nadie dijera nada.

—Me gusta más la forma antigua, y los adornos sin tanto alumbramiento —contestó por fin sonriéndole educadamente.

No podía mencionar que a Edward le daría un infarto si ponía alguna lucecilla, y que a ella en particular tampoco le gustaban ahora. O que cada cierto tiempo tenía una inspección por cualquier imperfecto eléctrico o de cualquier tipo, tanto en su casa como en sus locales. La única luz extraña en la casa es un pequeño faro que instaló en medio del patio con una gran luz roja, supuestamente para Nani, nunca había comprendido cuál era el respeto de él hacia el hada de su hija, pero dejó de preguntarle por ello ya que era algo privado entre ellos dos.

—Oh, entiendo.

—Muchas gracias, señora Nancy y salude a Laura de mi parte, dígale que le tengo el chocolate que le gusta al pequeño George.

—Con gusto —respondió—. Espero que pases un feliz año nuevo.

—Igualmente.

Vio salir a la señora Nancy y se acuclilló para acomodar las muestras de su estantería de madera y vidrio. Cuando Edward había insistido que fueran de esa forma no había entendido, claro, iban con la decoración del local, pero eran más costosas. Después, lo entendió, cuando inauguraron privadamente ese sitio una noche antes de su apertura.

Escuchó la campana de la puerta que avisaba que había un nuevo cliente y poco después escuchó la cerradura siendo trabada. Frunció el ceño y se levantó para después sonreír al ver a Edward volteando el cartel de abierto a cerrado y bajando las persianas.

—Te habías tardado… —comentó y lo vio girar la cabeza para sonreírle con picardía.

—Sammy estaba llorando porque George le había quitado un juguete. Esme y Alice lo llevaron a pasear, gracias a Dios, juro que esos dos terremotos van a acabar conmigo… —contestó y la miró fijamente.

Isabella suspiró y ladeó su cabeza para observarlo a su vez. Era la señora Cullen desde cuatro años y diez meses atrás, tenían dos hijos gemelos de cuatro años, además de Bella, y como un hada fantasiosa en un bosque había dicho una vez, ni una vez la había hecho llorar. En cambio, la había hecho feliz, y lo seguía haciendo hasta esa fecha. Lo vio caminar hasta detrás del mostrador. Era tan hermoso que aún su corazón se aceleraba, como si fuera la primera vez.

Agradecía que la magia que los envolvía nunca se fuera, estaba allí palpitando entre ambos, como si tuviera vida propia. Claro, habían tenido momentos difíciles, él tenía sus propios demonios y a veces era muy obsesivo, pero sabía que quería protegerlas y eso estaba bien, sobre todo porque le había enseñado a respirar a su vez.

Sintió que se acercaba y colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, antes de bajar su cabeza para besar su cuello. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y sonrió.

—Mmmmm —susurró—, ¿y Bella?

—En la casa están tus padres, mi papá y Jasper, ¿de verdad crees que no hay nadie que cuide de ella? —inquirió divertido e Isabella sonrió.

Suspiró y se giró para verlo. Lo tomó del cuello y se impulsó siendo ayudado por él para envolver sus caderas. Allí la apostó contra el mostrador.

—Sigo celebrando la idea del mostrador… —comentó divertida y él sonrió de nuevo, tomando sus labios mientras comenzaba a subir su falda.

Isabella lo abrazó con una mano, acariciando su espalda, mientras con la otra comenzaba a desnudarlo. Mordió su labio inferior como sabía que le gustaba y después lo apartó ligeramente, con sus ojos brillantes.

—Conozco esa mirada… —murmuró él temblando—. Esa es tu mirada traviesa, y no es que no me guste, cariño, pero generalmente acarrea un desastre que nos lleva horas limpiar…

Se carcajeó y dio un salto para bajar del mesón, mientras se quitaba el delantal. Lo escuchó suspirar en señal de rendición y un segundo después, escuchó que una pieza de su ropa caía al suelo. Nunca se tardaba demasiado en rendirse.

Poco a poco se fue caminando hacia la parte trasera del local, donde estaba la cocina y lo escuchó reír divertido.

—Tienes un fetiche con la cocina…

—Y tú con tus árboles… —Se giró soltando sus zapatos, ya en el camino se había quitado toda su ropa y solamente estaba usando unas bragas—. Pero celebra lo considerada que soy, mientras tú quieres que me congele el trasero, yo caliento el tuyo…

Edward se carcajeó soltando sus pantalones junto con los calzoncillos, quedando gloriosamente desnudo.

—Interesante. Veo tu apuesta, y la aumento… —continuó juguetonamente, quitándose sus bragas.

Oficialmente, su aniversario de bodas era el trece de febrero, pero extraoficialmente, ese día lo era en verdad, porque ese había sido el día en que una nueva vida había iniciado para ambos, así que lo celebraban en privado por las tardes, ya que en las noches generalmente estaban con su familia, hasta que caían exhaustos en la cama en la madrugada, o si Jasper tenía algo que ver, al día siguiente.

Ambos se quedaron desnudos, uno frente al otro. Vio que daba un paso hacia ella, pero subió su dedo y negó varias veces haciendo que se detuviera.

—¿Sabes lo guapo que te ves desnudo? —le preguntó rodeándolo.

—Me lo has dicho —anunció divertido y ella soltó una risilla—. Aunque tú eres quien es hermosa.

—Gracias… —susurró—. Se ve que este año has cortado tu buena ración de madera —se jugó acercándose por su espalda, y mordiendo uno de sus bíceps. Lo escuchó gemir ligeramente.

—Es porque mis mujeres son friolentas… —siguió el juego e Isabella sonrió divertida.

—Creo que podría comerte… —murmuró y tomó lo que había ido en busca en primer lugar, un bol lleno de chocolate en crema que había sobrado de un pastel. Llenó su dedo y lo pasó por su hombro antes de comenzar a comerlo casi con gula.

—Oh, Isa… Cielos… —susurró él ya que a la vez comenzó a acariciarlo con su mano, bombeando de arriba hacia abajo.

La giró unos minutos después, cuando era demasiado, y comenzó a besarla, arrastrándola a uno de los mesones, el que tenía el chocolate, y embarró sus manos, para pasarlas por sus senos, y bajar la cabeza. Isabella jadeó y lo abrazó con fuerza, para que no la liberara, porque cielo santo, era demasiado bueno.

De alguna manera, terminaron en el suelo, con chocolate alrededor, tanto sobre sus cuerpos como en el suelo, y crema pastelera que se había ido con ellos cuando intentaron buscar el chocolate.

Cuando la penetró, estaba más que preparada, y ambos comenzaron a moverse pausadamente, como sabía que les gustaba, para sentirse más tiempo, mientras se abrazaban y miraban a los ojos.

—Te amo… —le susurró ella abrazándolo del cuello mucho tiempo después, cuando estaban cerca, y subió su cabeza para besar sus labios.

—Te amo —respondió él incrementando los movimientos y besándola como un poseso, adorándola. Hasta que sintió que llegaban al cielo.

Posteriormente, se quedaron sobre el suelo, abrazados, alrededor del desastre. No le importaba, ni siquiera sentía el frío por el calor del horno y por el que irradiaba su propio cuerpo.

—Feliz aniversario… —susurró él besando su cuello e Isabella sonrió, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Gracias por vivir ese nuevo comienzo conmigo… —le comentó, como hacia cada fin de año y él sonrió, besando su cabeza y acariciándola.

—Gracias por mi familia —le respondió él como cada año y ella sonrió, sintiéndose feliz por su vida común, por la vida que había deseado y que había obtenido un diciembre.

_Fin… _

_(Nani revoloteó alrededor y sopló un poco de su polvo mágico, de agradecimiento) :D_

* * *

¿Les gustó? Este capitulo en especial fue el cumplimiento de una promesa que hice por allí unos días atrás.

Me despido de esta historia tan hermosa que conquisto mi corazón, hasta sé que me pase de dulce, pero es que estos dos provocaban escribir de esa forma. Los conocí por poco tiempo pero con la osadía de Isabella, el corazón de Edward, y la inocencia de Bella, me volvieron añicos totalmente.

Fue un pequeño regalo que les hice tanto a ustedes como a mí misma, quería crear una historia linda, sencilla de navidad, y espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice.

Feliz año nuevo a los que ya lo recibieron, y a las que no (como yo) espero que lo hagan junto a sus seres queridos, celebrando de la mejor forma que quieran y deseen.

Deseo que este nuevo año nos traiga cosas buenas, políticamente, sentimentalmente, laboralmente, pero sobre todo que nos llene de amor, buena lectura y maravillosa compañía, :D

Gracias por estar aquí y por hacer este año tan maravilloso, por leer, comentar y apoyarme. Nada de esto hubiese sido lo mismo si no hubieran estado a mi lado xD

Gracias muy especiales a mis chicas a quien quiero muchísimo Gine, que me ha apoyado todo el tiempo e incluso arreglándose para su reunión de fin de año, me revisa el cap.

A Gise, por estar allí, y espero que haya pasado una navidad maravillosa con su familia y que el año que viene sigamos repotenciadas :D.

A Pao, gracias por todo, eres un amor y me alegra haberte dado tu regalo :D.

A Elisa, porque incluso ahora siempre están pendiente.

Betza.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


End file.
